This Damnable Place
by seasidewriter1
Summary: After taking a proffered job at Jurassic World, Gwyn Grant finds herself thrust back into the world of living dinosaurs and paranoia. Throw in a raptor trainer, a full time job, a concerned father, and a brand-new dinosaur, Gwyn's got her hands full. Now she's got to strike the perfect balance between glancing over her shoulder and actually doing her contracted job Eventual Owen/OC
1. The Paleontologist's Daughter

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind_

The Paleontologist's Daughter

The minute that Dr. Alan Grant heard that Gwyn had accepted a job at Jurassic World was the moment he grabbed his keys, got into his car, and drove the three hours it took to get to her house in mid-day traffic. He wasn't quite sure what had possessed his daughter to even remotely entertain the idea of a job at that damnable park, but he was sure as hell going to find out. As he sat in the bumper-to-bumper traffic, the sun creeping towards the horizon, Alan flexed his fingers around the steering wheel. His molars were grinding together, his jaw was stiff, and his nostrils flared every now and again. Anyone who had known him knew that children weren't exactly his strong point, even if he had discovered his soft spot for them. Gwyn hadn't exactly been planned, but he loved her none-the-less, even if he had once struggled to figure out how to express it. Her love for dinosaurs had given them a bonding point. She'd taken after her father–– _and_ her mother, who had been a paleontologist––and found a love for the extinct creatures as she spent many a day on dig sites after––and sometimes even _instead_ of––school and on all free days whenever Alan was working at one.

Alan wasn't a conventional father, but Gwyn hadn't been a conventional daughter. He hadn't known how to raise a child and there hadn't been anyone there to help him; this sometimes strained their relationship that, up till the park incident, had been on shaky ground. More often than not when he had to work on site, he left her in the capable arms of someone who was better with children than he was. But when Gwyn was of elementary school age, she had already begun to content herself with doing school work on-site. Alan's blunt teaching style in regards to the behaviors of dinosaurs never bothered her, never scared her. That was just her dad. It was also around that age that she learned not to disturb him while he worked––that typically warranted a strong talking to or a hearty brush-off. Gwyn had always known he was a special type of father, and that was why she loved him. Sometimes she acted more like an assistant on the digs, hauling around supplies and toting information back and forth, and he more of a mentor, teaching her about the creatures they were digging up with vivid visuals and in depth evidence. Albeit it had been hard for Gwyn to get around the fact his hugs were often only one-armed, he wasn't there to tuck her into bed most nights, and that he sometimes just simply didn't know what to do. But he never hesitated to say that he loved her. In fact, it was probably the easiest sentence he'd ever been able to say to her. Yes, she had been noisy and she had been messy, but at the end of the day she always had been––and always would be––his bright-eyed daughter; and no one could deny the soft-spot he had for her.

By the time Alan arrived at Gwyn's small, but roomy, home, it was about seven and the sun was preparing to kiss the horizon with its golden beams. He slammed his car door, pocketed his keys and strode up to the door, rapping his knuckles against it in an indistinct pattern. He waited on the doorstep for a long moment, during which anyone else might have figured she wasn't home. But her car was in the driveway and he could hear some of her favorite music playing inside. She also had a tendency to get side-tracked by the smaller things on her way to the final goal. Finally, the door opened, and there Gwyn stood. Her unruly sandy, dark blond hair––that matched the tone her father's had once been––was forced into a messy bun, strands of it framing her face, which was composed in a look of surprise, a look that glimmered in the blues of her irises.

"Gwyn," he said in a firm, flat tone.

"Dad! I, uh, didn't know that you were going to stop by––oh, of course, _please_ , come in," she insisted jokingly as he pushed past her and through the door. Alan shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked around the living room. Sure enough, on her couch were two military green, canvas bags, wrinkled and crumpled from the time spent stored in her hallway closet. Her passport sat on the arm of the couch, and her numerous IDs sat in a fanned out pile beside that. Her laptop was open to show two windows, one of which was the Jurassic World page, and the other was an email with the park's logo imprinted on the top. Alan's heart rate picked up as he considered just what this all meant, what all the pieces created when put together like some heart-wrenching puzzle. He inhaled deeply as Gwyn shut the front door, the two turning simultaneously to face each other. She was smiling, and there was laughter in her voice as she spoke, a tone that would be short lived. "Not like I'm never glad to see you, but you could've given me some warning."

"Gwyn Fiona Grant, why is it that I've heard through different channels––both professional and unprofessional––and not from _you_ , that you've taken a job at Jurassic World?" Alan asked immediately, forgoing the pleasantries. Sure enough, Gwyn's smile fell and she shifted uncomfortably, rubbing at the bottom of her nose with the back of her hand before crossing her arms over her chest. His tone had been dangerously flat. Whenever he used that tone, she knew he was upset; that was something she'd known since she was very young.

"Because what you heard through numerous different channels––both professional and unprofessional––about me taking a job at Jurassic World is true," she confirmed quickly, uncomfortably. Alan sighed and placed one hand on his hip as the other rose to massage his temples with his pointer finger and thumb. The room became thick with a tension so heavy it felt like it could crush them if they stayed quiet too long.

Just about twenty years ago, Alan had been called in to inspect and endorse the original Jurassic Park. Alan made the executive decision to take Gwyn, eleven at the time, with him; he typically left Gwyn at home when went on business trips, but he decided differently that time around. The two hadn't exactly been on a trip together for a very long time, and he had been aware that was mostly his fault, so he took her along with him, hoping that, perhaps, it would prove as a chance for them to bond––and it did. Bond through the terror and trauma that he wished, in hindsight, he could have saved her from. They'd been chased by a T-Rex, attacked by Velociraptors, and gained a sense of paranoia that took years to down-play and get rid of. For years after the incident, Alan had listened as she woke up screaming in the middle of the night, nightmares ravaging her sleep. He would hold her as she cried, or shook, assuring her that it was all over and that it would never happen again. When they heard that someone had rebuilt and was reopening the park, both Grants had sent letters begging, _pleading_ they reconsider; they were brushed off and assured that security measures would be boosted this time around and that nothing like what happened at the original park would occur again. But the fact that Gwyn was considering going back was a concept _beyond_ Alan's comprehension.

"Why?" he asked quietly, finally breaking through the silence. He spread his arms in disbelief, shaking his head before scoffing and reiterating his question. " _Why?_ You… you have a _fantastic_ job down at the dig site, and you're paid well. You've never complained… never expressed wanting to leave… Why would you even remotely _consider_ the job offer? How did it even crop up?"

"I didn't apply for it, if that's what you're thinking." With a sigh, Gwyn moved past her father and moved towards her computer. Picking it up and turning to face the greying paleontologist on the other side of the couch, she scrolled through her last month of emails and clicked into one that had started this whole ordeal. Clearing her throat, she began to read it out loud.

"Dear Dr. Grant, my name is Simon Masrani, the CEO of the Masrani Corporation, and I am writing in the interest of offering you a job at my park, Jurassic World. I have heard tale of your commendable and fantastic work at numerous dig sites and of your extensive work in animal behaviorism; I am greatly intrigued on how you might be able to combine your two lines of work to benefit the creatures on Isla Nublar. We also consider ourselves fans and followers of your father's work here at the park and would be honored to have a member of the Grant family among our staff. A brief overview of your offered position is as follows: you shall be considered a consulting paleontologist, and would also be brought around the park to the various paddocks to ensure that our dinosaurs are being treated with the utmost respect and that they are as happy as they can possibly be. Should you consider this position, I shall cover it in more detail. I shall also like to inform you I am very much aware of your involvement in the events that took place at the original park, and are aware that you are surely very apprehensive about considering or accepting this offer. Hence, I am taking this moment to inform––and assure––you that our safety measures have been boosted and we don't anticipate an event such as the one you encountered to ever happen again. It is with every wish in the world I hope you consider this position. All the best to you, and your father. Signed, Simon Masrani."

Gwyn shut the laptop and dropped it onto her couch, watching as Alan placed both hands on his hips with a heavy sigh passing between his lips. His gaze had fallen to his shoes, heart sinking as he realized she was _actually_ taking the job. For what reason, he was still confused about, but he supposed some of it's charm might have been the flattering jargon Masrani had used in the email. Then there was the fact that the lure of live dinosaurs, no matter how dangerous, was still as intoxicating as it had been the first time. Masrani had also mentioned that he'd heard of her successful work at the work sites she'd been on; such was the curse, he supposed, of having an intelligent daughter. He had missed that she'd rounded the couch again, but was well aware of said fact when he felt her take both his hands. He curled his fingers around hers and raised his head to meet her gaze. Gwyn was looking at him with a furrow between her brows. Alan had always been happy she had taken after her mother's more delicate features, and not the ruggedness of his own; though he had found himself proud that she'd taken the coloring of his hair and eyes, and the undying devotion for the extinct creatures they studied. Her mother had always had a love for it, but no one could match Alan's passion for the subject.

"Why would you go back?"

The question he posed was one that she'd posed to herself when she had first gotten the offer. What reason would she have for returning to the place of her childhood traumas? The place she had _literally_ sworn off going to ever again for the rest of her life? The answer had come in the form of a lengthy inner-monologue she'd had while at a dig site a couple days after shooting emails back and forth with Masrani about two weeks ago. She was a paleontologist. Her love for dinosaurs wasn't something that could just go extinct, even if she'd once been inches away from the jaws of a T-Rex; if anything, Jurassic Park had only cemented a deeper interest in the creatures. If she accepted the job, Gwyn could face the animals that had once tromped through her dreams, the creatures she had dedicated her life to studying. If she accepted the job… there was a better chance that she could warn them if something was about to go wrong since she'd seen it all go south before.

"I love my job, dad, but… I feel like I _need_ to do this. You said it yourself when you had been flying over Isla Sorna that you were in awe again, despite everything that happened before. I think that I've gotten over the fear that I harbored as a child, and I'm ready for that second dose of amazement. And… I _can't_ be scared anymore," she explained. Alan squeezed her fingers and shook her hands, raising them as a pleading look crossed his face. "Look, I don't leave for another week. Why don't we both take some days off work and… and we can talk through everything. Because… I _am_ scared." She laughed unevenly, working to keep her smile from forming into a frown. "After everything we went through that day, and all of the stress I was subjected to when that couple tricked you into going to Isla Sorna, how could I _not_ be? Every moment I spend on that island, I'm going to be looking over my shoulder. And if I'm scared… I know you will be, too."

Alan placed a hand on her cheek, looking at her fondly as he nodded. There wasn't much else he could do or say; she wasn't a kid anymore. She was a full fledged adult with her own home, her own job, and her own life. He just had to be there to support her and love her and protect her when she needed it… and lord knew she was going to need it.

"I love you, honey." She smiled and leaned her cheek into his hand.

"I love you, too, dad." Alan drew his daughter into a hug, shutting his eyes as he clasped her head to his shoulder. She was so precious to him. So very precious. It had been hard for him to raise her, he would admit it; raising a daughter on his own had been a journey in itself, especially consdering the lifestyle they lived, but he couldn't have been more proud of her. As she drew herself out of the hug, she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you stay the night? It would take you a couple hours to get back home, the guest room is all ready, and I made too much lasagna for dinner anyway," she suggested with a laugh. Alan pretended to give it a strong amount of thought, turning to follow her into the kitchen.

"Is it the same lasagna recipe that you used on my birthday?" he inquired. Gwyn laughed and nodded, grabbing hold of two pot holders so she could tug the pan out of the oven. "Well, I suppose I could stay, if only for that." As Gwyn straightened up and gave him a look that said 'oh, yes, you're _so_ funny,' he smiled at her broadly and moved towards the cabinet that housed the plates. They began the kitchen dance that they always did whenever they cooked dinner together. While one of them set the table and folded the napkins, the other finished what work needed to be done with the food. This was something that they'd been doing since Gwyn was about nine, the age where Alan had started to trust her with cutlery and porcelain plates.

Later in the evening, after they chatted over dinner, discussed the parameters of her new job, and squabbled about it here and there, they watched one of their all-time favorite movies, and Gwyn fell asleep tucked under her father's arm. The tv hummed the dialogue of some documentary on the other side of the room, and Alan was sweeping his fingers through the long locks of Gwyn's hair. Brushing some of it off her neck, it revealed a scar that had been hiding beneath it. It was long and pink, staring just above her left collarbone and stopping at the top of her right breast. It had been left there by the razor sharp claw of a velociraptor, which had sliced through her flesh, leaving behind a wound that took dozens of stitches to close up. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smoothed her hair out, once again feeling amazed that the woman curled up beside him was his daughter. Shifting till he could slip one arm under the crooks of her knees, Alan lifted her off the couch, making for the stairs that led to the second floor. Alan couldn't count the number of times he'd done this before, carried her to bed after she fell asleep at her desk with her face pressed into the middle of a textbook, or curled up beside a set of archeology brushes at her own spot at the dig site. After setting her down on her mattress, kissing her forehead, and draping a sheet over her shoulders, Alan made for the guest bedroom, sending her a final glance over her shoulder. Oh, how he loved her… and how he worried for her.

OOOO

A week later, Gwyn had been driven to the airport by her father, who had insisted on being there to send her off. He was dressed in work attire since he'd be returning to the dig site Gwyn had been working on as her replacement; it was a style that she'd rarely ever seen him out of. Lightweight button downs, khaki colored pants, sturdy boots, sunglasses fitted into the breast pocket, and his weather-worn, time-beaten fedora topped the look off. Gwyn was dressed for comfort, dreading the long flight and boat ride, but it looked to all passer-bys that _he_ was the one ready for the journey, not her. Alan had sighed and looked at the canvas bag slung over her shoulder.

"It feels like I'm sending you off to college again," he commented as they stopped just in front of the security check. Gwyn laughed and placed both hands on the curve of her waist.

"Well, college doesn't have dinosaurs," she pointed out. Alan raised his eyebrows and chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head.

"Don't remind me." There was a pause where he figured out what to do, and what to say. Reaching out, he took her by the shoulders gently and pursed his lips. For the whole of the last week he had been trying to not let his emotions get to him, trying to simply focus on work, but it proved hard to nearly impossible some days. He inhaled deeply and forced a smile onto his lips, feeling an unpleasant prickling sensation tickling his eyes. "You be careful, alright?"

Gwyn simply nodded for a moment, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth before she launched forward and hugged him the tightest she had in years. She buried her face in his shoulder, fisted the back of his shirt in her hands and felt her brows pinch themselves together like she might begin to cry. It felt worse than going off to college. For some reason, it felt more final, a more solidified goodbye. Alan's eyes fell shut and he placed a hand on the back of her head. It no longer felt like she was thirty-two. No––it felt like she had de-aged right back to when she was eleven, and there was no way in hell he wanted to let her go and get on that plane. But when he opened his eyes again, took in the sterile lighting of the airport and felt Gwyn forcing herself to take deep-breaths, he was reminded he couldn't stop her. Not anymore.

"Call me the minute you get there," he told her as they broke apart. She wiped at one of her cheeks and nodded. A laugh bubbled past her lips and she adjusted the bag that sat on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can do it the _minute_ I get there, but I'll try. I'll Skype you," she amended. Alan smiled at her and drew her in for one last hug.

"Even better." He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her tightly against his chest. When they broke apart again, Alan reached up and removed his hat, extending it towards his daughter. "Take it with you."

Gwyn stared at him wide eyed for a moment, shaking her head adamantly, only reaching out to push the infamous tan hat back towards him. He had always worked in that hat and never arrived on a dig site without it. Not to mention, it had been through two raptor attacks and a pterodactyl flock.

"I can't. You'll need it more than I do! As you and I both know…"

"Paleontologists never work in the shade," they recited together, smiling simultaneously. It was something that he'd said over and over again, a phrase that he used to remind her not to leave the house––or the trailer or R.V.––without one.

"Which is why you shouldn't go to a tropical island without it. I happen to know you didn't pack one, darling; besides, this one has seen action, it should bring you some luck." Gwyn rolled her eyes and shook her head, but couldn't resist the smile that begged to appear on her lips. Chuckling deep in his chest, Alan reached up and plopped the hat safely onto the crown of her head, fitting it so it didn't droop too low over her forehead as it once had.

"Thanks, dad. I'll keep it safe for you," she said, adjusting the way it sat a bit more.

"More important that _you_ stay safe; I can always get another hat. I can't get another daughter. Now, go, before I decide to let the hat take your ticket and keep you with me," Alan insisted, gesturing to the security check. With a smile and a final kiss to her father's cheek, Gwyn turned around and started the first leg of her journey.

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**Wow, I haven't been this apprehensive about posting a story in a while; I've nearly posted this chapter (which was rewritten at least four times) seven times in the last week. I love the franchise and got this idea when I saw Jurassic World for the first time. I just… hope that I'm not doing anything an injustice. Well, I hope that you all who decided to click and read––thank you for taking the time to do so!––enjoyed the chapter and stick around for the chapters to come. Thank you all!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	2. The Return

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

2\. The Return

Stepping off the boat that arrived at Isla Nublar, everyone was wrapped in a blanket of thick humidity and stifling heat. With all three bags about her person, Gwyn followed the flow of tourists towards the hopefully air conditioned tram station that would transport them all to the park. It was only a two or three minute walk from dockside to building, but the sun was so strong that Gwyn could already feel sweat forming on her spine. Those around her vocalized their excitement, their glee at finally being able to get hold of a trip to the park; their faces were bright and happy, cheeks rosy from the heat and eyes glittering in the light. The paleontologist, however, looked more on the concerned side. She had been chewing at the inside of her lip, which was now unhappily raw, and Gwyn couldn't help but bite down even harder now that she saw the masses of people that surrounded her. Half of her brain said 'happy tourists' the other half said 'possible dino food.' She wasn't unhappy, mind you, simply… concerned.

The few days that she had spent traveling on plane and boat, she'd begun to rethink her decision to accept the job. What the hell was a 'consulting paleontologist' anyway? What use would she be as an animal behaviorist if they didn't even know the baseline behaviors _of_ dinosaurs? Through the many emails she'd been exchanging with the park's human resources department and Mr. Masrani himself, Gwyn had been assured that all her questions would be answered when she got to the park. There was also comfort in the fact that she wasn't legally bound by a contract yet, so she still had the chance to turn the job down should she wish. Though, there was part of her brain that was too prideful to do so, too adamant on proving something to herself and to her father, who would happily welcome her home. _What do I have to prove to myself?_ she asked herself as she removed her shoes so she could make her way through the security check. _That you aren't a wimp and can handle being around the live versions of the creatures you love._ Once her bags were checked over and she stumbled getting back into her shoes, she made for the tram, ignoring the shops and cafés that were enticing her as she walked past.

 _And what do I have to prove to my father?_

That question physically made Gwyn stop in her tracks, staring into a bookshop that was boasting copies of one of her father's books––his very first one, actually, the one purely about dinosaurs. The second, third, and fourth ones would probably never even be sold on the island for the fact that it was about the events of Jurassic Park; and that would certainly scare away tourists. They seemed to have covered up said events as thoroughly as they possibly could, obscuring it with fallacies, jargon, a laugh, and a wave of the hand. But what _was_ it she had to prove to her father? Thinking on the question as she moved, she came to this conclusion: Gwyn wanted to prove that she wasn't as fragile as he thought she was on the subject of the events of Jurassic Park. She no longer had to prove her mettle as a paleontologist, or as an animal behaviourist and enthusiast. But in his eyes, she was still––to some capacity––the little girl with the scraped-up knees and wide eyes who couldn't ride a bike. But she was thirty-two years old, knew not only how to ride a bike, but also drive a car, and felt like she needed live up to what she now was. A professional. And, even if she didn't want to admit it, she, too, often still saw herself as that eleven year-old girl.

The wait for the tram ended up being about twenty minutes long by the time Gwyn got to the platform. So she sat herself down, tugged out a journal and started to jot down some first-day-back thoughts, the way a teenage girl might document her first day back to school in some clichéd tv movie. But there was an odd itch she got at the back of her neck, like she was being watched. Looking up from under her lashes, she spotted a boy of about six staring at her from a few feet off. He had a backwards baseball cap on his red-haired head, and his eyes were intently trained on her chest. Looking down, Gwyn noticed her blue button down shirt had sagged open, revealing her scar more openly than it did when she was standing up. Pursing her lips in a near excellent and unintentional impression of her father, she began to finish buttoning up the shirt so only the last two buttons were undone. The scar wasn't something she was ashamed of anymore, but it was uncomfortable when people stared… especially at parties.

The tram, sleek and futuristic looking since its walls were made completely out of glass, was the first thing that tipped Gwyn off that the park had severely changed the way it presented itself. It looked and felt like she was on her way to Disneyland, not Jurassic Park. She made sure she got a true window seat, stowing all of her bags around her feet; it made her look messy and unorganized, but she honestly couldn't care less. It turned out the little boy who had been staring at her earlier made the choice to sit right next to her, sandwiching himself between her and his father. The tram began to speed off through the thick foliage of the jungle, and that was when Gwyn became aware, again, that the boy was staring at her. In a display of discomfort that would do Alan proud, Gwyn shifted in her seat, cleared her throat and turned to look at the boy. She loved kids, but the intensity with which had been staring at her was just… unnerving. His father had a set of headphones in and his nose buried in a book, unaware of whatever it was his son was doing.

"What's your favorite dinosaur?" he suddenly inquired. Her brows rose sharply, surprised by the question. She had thought, surely, that it would have been about the scar; but there was a childish curiosity in his voice that made her smile, realizing that the stare had been so intent because he'd been plucking up the courage to talk.

"A brachiosaurus. How about you? What's your favorite?" she asked kindly. He smiled brightly, and drew out a book from a small backpack that sat on his lap. He flipped open to a page with practiced ease and pointed to a drawing in one of the top corners. "Ah, the lambeosaurus. Did you know they could move on both four legs and two?" Most of the ride thereafter consisted of the little boy enthusing about his love for dinosaurs, and Gwyn telling him facts about different ones. Eventually the boy talked himself into exhaustion, slumping against his father's side as he fell asleep. It was when they approached the park gates that the smile on Gwyn's lips began fade again. The doors and stone archway looked the same, so similar, in fact, she wondered if they'd just repurposed the gates and changed the lettering above the door. No longer did it read 'Jurassic Park' in bold red letters. Instead, between two flickering flames, glossy blue letters beheld the name 'Jurassic World.'

Gwyn stepped off the tram and slipped on her aviators and donned her father's hat for good measure. She stared into the throng of people that swarmed towards the park, with the Grant family frown pulling down at the corners of her mouth. The smell of humidity, jungle, and fresh dew reached her nose, and a stinging sense of familiarity began to bloom inside her chest. Shouldering her messenger bag and snatching up her other two, she sighed to herself; she wouldn't have thought that she would return to Isla Nublar, but there she was. In the back of her head, there was a little bit of her that was shouting that she needed to turn around and get back on the tram, get back to the boat and go back home, forget this island ever existed. But she had a job to do. And, besides, it had been about twenty years… a lot changes in twenty years. The sun, beating down on the back of her neck, was hot enough to cause sweat to begin to bead on her forehead and the middle of her back. Just like before. She adjusted her messenger bag, grabbed her other two bags and let a sigh slip past her lips.

"Here we go again…" she said to herself quietly, beginning to push her way through the dense crowd.

Following the signs, she made her way towards the visitor center. It was there she was to meet the Manager of Park Operations and attend what would surely be a long, strenuous meeting. She'd never had the patience for such things, one of the many reasons she prefered field work. On her way there, Gwyn past over four gift shops or kiosks, one Starbucks, three bars, a handful of information centers, and various signs that pointed patrons towards different paddocks or attractions. The drastic change in atmosphere since the last she'd been there was honestly completely and totally shocking. She felt like she was at an amusement park like Six Flags; like she should turn to see a rollercoaster instead of, say, a brachiosaurus. The shock left her looking rather awe-struck and a little lost, but she eventually spotted the visitor's center. It was a large, almost volcano shaped building that stood out against all the others, the spotless windows glittering in the bright midday sunlight. Gwyn continued to shoulder her way through the crowd gently, heading straight for the center with a determined set to her walk.

OOOO

Claire Dearing had been waiting outside the visitor center for almost ten minutes. Seven minutes and twenty four seconds, to be completely and utterly exact. She had been impulsively checking her delicate wrist-watch every couple of moments in between scanning the crowd for Dr. Grant. But she had to be thankful for small mercies, she supposed. Her sleek, fitted, grey dress was at least keeping her cool; it was the hottest day they'd had in a week, but as uncomfortable as it was, it meant that sales in the cafés, cabanas, and bars would go up. Once again, small mercies… With a slight sigh, Claire turned her wrist towards herself, glancing down at the watch face as strands of red hair drifted into her eyes. Eight minutes, three seconds… When she glanced back up, however, she immediately spotted the paleontologist, mostly because she was dressed _exactly_ how Claire expected paleontologists to dress.

A woman wearing military green shorts, a blue button-down, and sturdy brown boots crested the top of the stairs, screwing the top back onto a water-bottle. Two duffel bags hung from her right hand, her fingers turning pink from the weight that was bearing down on them. She had the right idea wearing a hat and sunglasses, the latter of which Claire wished she had donned before waiting outside. Raising an arm to flag her down, Claire put on a bright smile to welcome her new employee.

"Dr. Grant!" she called out, drawing the woman's attention. Gwyn pulled her sunglasses off and pushed them into a pocket of her messenger bag, deciding to keep her hat on to protect the back of her neck. The red headed woman extended a hand, continuing to smile brightly. "I'm Claire Daring, Manager of Park Operations."

"Gwyn Grant," Gwyn introduced, producing a smile of her own. "I hope you haven't been waiting outside too long."

Claire waved a hand through the air dismissively and then turned on her heel and, with the same hand, gestured Gwyn to follow her inside. The moment they pushed through the doors, Gwyn was hit with a refreshing, cool blast of air conditioning. Claire began to work her fingers across the screen of her tablet, drawing up the information she needed as she talked.

"I trust that your journey here was satisfactory?" she inquired. Gwyn nodded, glancing around the visitor's center as they passed the stairs that spiraled up to the second floor. It was clear they had vamped off the original design, but it was all quite a bit more technologically advanced. As an example––one that actually wrenched at Gwyn's stomach, actually––was the absence of dinosaur skeletons; instead, in the center of the room, there was a hologram of a live one instead. Holograms were good fun and all, but they were surrounded by the _real_ thing. And to have a skeleton sort of reminded one where all this came from, why it was all possible.

"Very much so," Gwyn confirmed.

"I was told this isn't your first time here on Isla Nublar? How was your last experience on the island? How would you rate the visit, if you wouldn't mind my asking?" Claire asked, looking prepared to type her responses down on the tabled in her hand. "Here at Jurassic World we're bent on giving each guest the best experience possible." Gwyn laughed and looked down at her feet, one of her eyebrows twitching upwards. She pulled off her hat and scratched at the back of her head, accidentally picking a few strands of hair loose from her braid. Claire's smile began to wane at the woman's reaction; why would she be laughing? Had she received less than exemplary service? Had her accommodations been poor?

"Well, the last time I was on the island it was still home of Jurassic _Park_ ," Gwyn said simply. Claire stuttered to a halt, her balance teetering momentarily on her heels. Wide-eyed and apologetic looking, she lowered her tablet and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh… my god…" Claire suddenly berated herself for not remembering that was _exactly_ what she had been told when she was briefed about their new employee. It wasn't just 'she'd been to the island before' it was 'she had been to the island _before_.' "I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to––" Gwyn cut her off with another laugh, holding up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine, really. It was a long time ago."

"I _really_ must apologize, Dr. Grant. I'll make sure that everyone is well-informed and told not to ask about your encounter; our goal is to make sure that everyone here is completely comfortable from patron to employee," Claire insisted, beginning to type out what the paleontologist could only assume was an email. The first name on said email list was 'Lowery,' because Claire just _knew_ he would have a field day the moment he found out Gwyn was on the premises. With another laugh, Gwyn shook her head and adjusted the way her messenger bag sat on her shoulder.

"Like I said, it was a long time ago. People can ask if they like, I won't stop curiosity," Gwyn attempted to reassure. People were always curious about what happened and it was a story she had become very used to telling. She figured that, should she accept the job, she was likely to have to tell said story over and over again for a while till everyone had their fill and it spread around. "Curiosity is the name of the game here, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," Claire laughed with an uneasiness still present in her voice. She deleted the email with some hesitance, her finely manicured nails clicking against the screen. "Well, let's continue on then. I'm sure that you'll find yourself very happy here; we pride ourselves on being very technologically advanced and up to date with the latest advances."

They rounded a corner and found themselves flanked on either side by glass walls that allowed all the tourists to see into the InGen laboratories. Gwyn tuned out whatever it was Claire was saying, watching as scientists placed and adjusted numerous dinosaur eggs in incubators, moved around with test tubes in metal racks, or chatted to one another, gesturing to something on a clipboard. Lined up on the back wall were large chunks of amber, back lit so they glowed. A faint smile quirked up the side of Gwyn's mouth, thinking about John Hammond and his undying enthusiasm. That smile was replaced by a slight down turn of the lips and a pinch between her brows; an asian man with carefully groomed but greying black hair was overseeing one of the labs, walking around with his hands clasped behind his back. Gwyn could have sworn she recognized him…

"We've made leaps and bounds with genetics, and we have discovered so much more in the last few years than what digging up old bones has in the last century," Claire was saying, gesturing through a glass wall.

Gwyn scoffed and crossed her arms, slowing to a stop. Claire abruptly halted and turned to face the almost new employee, eyes wide in confusion. The red-haired woman's comment had rubbed the paleontologist the wrong way. Gwyn wanted to believe that this woman, possibly one of her soon-to-be bosses, was kind––using the email she almost sent out as evidence––but the distaste with which she'd taken a bite out of paleontology and archeology was just… unpleasant; especially to someone who had been involved with such scientific practices for, quite literally, the whole of her life.

"I happen to have devoted my entire career to 'digging up old bones.' And I happen to know that that work, that… process of making discoveries is _far_ more pure than whatever your geneticists have been doing in these labs." Gwyn pointed to a man carrying a tray of unhatched dinosaur eggs. She could feel the ugly, snide part of her personality beginning to rear its head. Claire laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dr. Grant, I can assure you that––"

"Are you still using frog DNA to fill in genetic gaps?"

"Well… we use a number of different DNA strands to fill in what isn't there––"

"I'd be careful with whatever it is you use," Gwyn said, watching as tourists crowded the windows, watching the goings-on in the lab with eager, curious eyes. "Last time around they didn't look too deep into just what genes they were introducing."

"I see that you're being given a tour of the facility, Dr. Grant."

"Mr. Masrani!" Claire exclaimed, spinning around. She cleared her throat and forced a smile onto her face again. "We've, um, actually just started."

The man who had approached was wearing a slick grey suit with a vivid yellow button down beneath the jacket. As his surname and accent suggested, he was Indian; and it was finally good to put a name to a face, a face that was smiling kindly at Gwyn. He seemed so happy and enthusiastic, something that she had only gotten a slight sense of through his emails. He turned to her, extending a hand for her to take.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Grant," Masrani told her. Gwyn returned his smile and accepted the proffered hand, feeling his underlying sense of enthusiasm become undeniably contagious. Her nervousness began to wane some, the spike of annoyance she'd felt a moment before beginning to lower itself.

"And you as well, Mr. Masrani. It's good to finally see the man behind the emails," she said. Masrani turned to Claire, who was hugging her tablet to her chest, and smiled at her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I can finish her tour, Miss Dearing."

"But, Mr. Masrani––"

"You have the park to operate; I'm simply here to oversee and make decisions. It'll be no trouble for me to show Dr. Grant around the park." Claire pursed her glossy lips but nodded her head, hesitantly turning and walking towards the offices at the end of the hall. Masrani smiled at Gwyn again and gestured towards the front of the visitor's center. "Shall we?"

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**Firstly, may I say, thank you so much, all of you, for taking an interest in this story! All of the positive feedback has been amazing, and I can't thank you enough for it. So, we'll probably meet Owen in the next chapter, if all goes according to plan. About a quarter to a half of the next chapter is already written, so, yeah! Hopefully that'll be up soon!**_

 _ **Review replies!**_

 **kitsunelover300:** _Again, thank you so much for your lovely review! I was very happy to hear you thought that Alan and Gwyn's relationship seemed realistic; I've also taken to the idea of wirting a prequel to this story, detailing what happened when they went to Jurassic Park, which gives another glimpse into their relationship. Seeing the T-Rex is definitely gonna be an experience; and meeting the raptors will be_ _ **especially**_ _interesting––and probably fairly conflicting. And Owen will definitely have a hand in trying to help her get over her fear of raptors, since that's probably the one dinosaur she'd be most traumatized by. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter! Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback!_

 **Miss Expendable:** _I'm glad the story piqued your interest; I hope that the second chapter did the same; thanks again!_

 **LMarie99:** _Yay! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as well; thanks again!_

 **d0 it like a dude:** _Super glad that you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm also glad Alan seems believable, I was mostly worried about portraying him as a father. I also hope/plan on writing a prequel that will detail Gwyn and Alan's experiences through Jurassic Park. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _The raptor trauma will definitely come back into play, because she's gotta get to know Owen some how! And Alan will keep popping up now and again through phone/Skype calls, 'cause there's no way in HELL he's gonna leave her alone about deciding to work there. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:** _I'm glad you've enjoyed so far! Thanks again!_

 **Shnitzel:** _Gwyn will definitely clash with a good number of people at the park, and it's gonna be REAL interesting when she meets Dr. Wu again, as well as discovering they're genetically engineering a dinosaur. It'll also be interesting for her to meet Lowery, which I'm looking forward to writing. I hope you keep on reading! Thanks again!_

 **MidnightPenguin:** _I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed what I had written up for last chapter! Gwyn's relationship with Alan is definitely a special one, and we'll keep getting glances of that throughout the story. I hope you stick around to read more! Thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you so, so much for those who added this story to their favorites/follows; it means a lot!**_

 _ **So, that's it for now! Next up we get to see Gwyn and Masrani take a tour of the park and maybe Owen will pop up somehow! Till then, thank you again for taking the time to read! You're all awesome!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	3. Welcome to Jurassic World

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

3\. Welcome To Jurassic World

Masrani and Gwyn were making their way down the visitors center's steps, once again subjected to the blistering heat. A park employee had taken Gwyn's bags to the hotel as per Masrani's instructions, now leaving her to use her arms freely. Gwyn slipped her sunglasses back on and donned her hat, which protected the back of her neck from the sun. The park owner smiled brightly as they set foot on the pavement of Main Street, which stretched all the way down to the tram and branched off to various attractions and places in the park. Different sections of the park were labeled with things like 'Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom' and other jargonous phrases, some of which didn't make sense. The restaurant names followed suit, such as the 'Cretaceous Café,' which was the place she'd bought her water earlier. It was very resort-like, and the difference between the two parks was mind boggling.

"Where would you like to start?" Masrani asked, shifting the strap of the bag that was slung over his shoulder. It was one of those bags that was essentially a briefcase, and it had been given to him by the same worker who took her bags. Gwyn glanced around and raised her eyebrows. A breath escaped her lips as they paused in the middle of Main Street. She laughed and shrugged, feeling overwhelmed by the crowds and the possibilities that were laid out before her like a fancy cheese platter.

"I… trust your good judgement, Mr. Masrani," she told him. She placed her hands on the flare of her hips while Masrani took a look around, carefully considering his options. His fingers pattered against the side of his leg and he clucked his tongue a few times; he figured it would be best to ease her into this all. He gestured to a restaurant that allowed open aired dining at tables shaded by umbrellas.

"Let's start with lunch then and discuss whatever questions you have," Masrani suggested. Gwyn nodded and smiled, gesturing for him to lead the way. "This is my favorite restaurant on the island. Excellent food and excellent service." The two were seated at the table of their choice, the server beaming brightly and popping off to go get them water. "So, tell me, Dr. Grant, what questions do you have for me?"

Gwyn pulled her sunglasses off and exhaled slowly, tapping her fingers on the tabletop. There were dozens of questions she could ask… dozens she _wanted_ to ask, though some of them would bring out the snide, sarcastic side of her personality she was convinced she got from her dad. That was a side of her that didn't need to be seen on what was, very nearly, an interview. So she picked a fairly simple one and paused to thank the server who brought by their drinks and took their orders. Noticing her hesitation, Masrani smiled at her warmly and reached out to pat the back of her hand in a fatherly manner.

"Ask anything you may like; as I've mentioned before, I can only begin to fathom the apprehension you must be feeling." Gwyn smiled at him for a moment before clearing her throat and gestured around at their surroundings.

"How is it that park guests get to view the dinosaurs? The other park had you view everything from jeeps, and I can't imagine you kept that feature after what happened," she surmised. Masrani chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, we only use our jeeps for traversing the back roads, and even then we typically use our company vans. Unlike the first park, we have spread our attractions out across the southern half of the island, based around this, the resort. Our monorails deliver guests to and from our attractions; and we take every precaution we can to keep our guests safe while offering an up close and personal experience with our dinosaurs," Masrani explained. He pulled a map out of his briefcase and spread it out atop the table, pointing to different spots. "Here is where we allow our guests to kayak and see one hundred and forty five years of prehistoric history along the way. They see flora and fauna as well as a number of our herbivores––this allows them to come in close proximity with our brachiosauruses. Here is the tyrannosaurus rex paddock, where our guests are kept in a safe and controlled viewing area."

"Safe and controlled…" Gwyn murmured, sounding slightly sarcastic. Every experience she'd had with Rexy––as Muldoon had called her––made her think that 'safe and controlled' were two words that couldn't be associated with a tyrannosaurus. "And… You haven't had any trouble with the tyrannosaur?"

"No; she seems to have mellowed over time, and only comes out when we prompt her to." Gwyn's brows pinched together at the mention of 'mellowing.' That would suggest an older dinosaur, not one who was as old as the current park. Stirring the ice in her cup of water, Gwyn attempted to ignore the gnawing feeling at the back of her head, the weight that gathered in the pit of her stomach.

"Alright then… what about, um, the paddocks. What security measures have you taken with those?"

"We are still using electrical fencing systems to divide the jungle into different paddocks. Though, more dangerous creatures such as the T-Rex have been put into paddocks that are surrounded by concrete. Reinforced concrete that we have been assured cannot be broken."

Gwyn arched an eyebrow dubiously. "Not even by a tyrannosaur?" she deadpanned, sounding doubtful. "Forgive me, Mr. Masrani, but…" she leaned closer to speak quieter, as not to have any of the tourists hear, "I wouldn't trust concrete to keep my safe from a tyrannosaurus rex. They're supposed to way at least four and a half tons, that… that's a weight that could demolish a building if it so pleased."

Masrani clasped his fingers together and placed them atop the table. She wondered if, perhaps, she'd said something wrong. But the park owner nodded as though he understood her worries. She supposed he had to, if he wanted to successfully run the park and avoid disaster. But, somehow, that didn't make her feel that much better.

"All of our concrete is still reinforced. There's not one spot that is not strengthened by something other than stone. If we did not have the confidence that our tyrannosaur couldn't escape, then we wouldn't have allowed the paddock to be built in such proximity of the resort. As I mentioned before, she only comes out when prompted. Perhaps we shall go visit her once we are through with our lunch," Masrani suggested, smiling brightly. Gwyn put on a smile and nodded in tentative agreement to his suggestion. The server reappeared, chipper as ever, delivering their lunch and offering to refill their waters; Gwyn smiled and turned the offer down politely, instead turning to her plate of fish and chips.

Whoever had told her that sitting still while in the heat made it better was wrong. The longer she sat in her seat in one position, the hotter it seemed to get. Gwyn removed her father's hat and shifted her braid over one shoulder, deciding to use the fedora as a fan. Waving it in front of her hat, she popped a french fry into her mouth and then pointed up to the cloudless sky. It was a beautiful day despite the heightened temperature, but the weather could change on the turn of dime. It could change from a gorgeous day filled with sun to a day that was clouded over and sheeting rain; and, if they were horribly unlucky, a horrendous storm could roll in.

"How's your weather tracking system?" she inquired curiously. Masrani chuckled because it felt as though _he_ were being interviewed for a job. That, or he was going through one of those system checks that he'd sat through dozens of times before the park even opened.

"We have six. Two on the north of the island, one on the east side, one of the west, one in the south, and one in the middle of the resort. They are dedicated purely to weather on each corner of the island, keeping in constant contact with one another and our park services, who monitor the goings on here minute by minute, day and night. If a light in a restaurant goes out… we'll know about it. If the fences turn off, we'll _definitely_ know about it. Our emergency services are well trained and ready for anything be it a storm or…"

"An outbreak." Her tone was blunt and her face held a look to match. Masrani inhaled slowly, as though considering what to say next. He splayed a hand through the air and stared at his fingers, pausing mid inhale. Suddenly, Gwyn's stomach flopped unpleasantly and she wondered just how true the words in his emails had been. Just how careful had he been when considering the possibility of an outbreak?

"There are over a hundred security protocols, Dr. Grant, and under each protocol, there are a dozen more that are to be followed systematically. We are prepared for anything," he assured.

He had spoken slowly, carefully, as though it were a spiel he'd given hundreds of times before. Gwyn nodded slowly, popping another french fry into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. From the moment she'd met Masrani, she'd felt the urge to trust him and she always trusted her instincts on that sort of thing; but his change in words was odd to her. His assurance had gone from 'it won't happen again' in the emails to 'there are security protocols and we're ready to everything' in person. Though, Gwyn supposed with this sort of park you couldn't wholly promise an accident would never happen. Dinosaurs were unpredictable, she had first hand experience with that.

"So, um, my job. What exactly does it entail? I've never really heard of a… 'consulting paleontologist,'" Gwyn said with a slight laugh, trying to dismiss the uneasiness in her stomach.

"Ah, yes, of course! As our consulting paleontologist, you will be observing the behaviours of our dinosaurs. At first, of course, you will spend, say, a week at each paddock to notate the baseline behaviours, which will be used as comparisons to their daily behavior; this will allow us to ensure that they are happy. That they are being respected. You will then make weekly visits to the paddocks and send in your reports for reference and research," Masrani explained. Gwyn tapped her fingers on top of the table and then reached up to scratch at the back of her neck, nails scraping across the sun kissed skin.

"I can see how my studies in animal behaviourism would play a part in all that but… what about the paleontology bit? You know, the thing that I have a doctorate for," Gwyn said flatly. Masrani leaned back in his seat and turned his head to stare out at Main Street. Seeming thoughtful, he began to speak.

"I fear that, in time, we may lose sight of how this all became possible. We see ourselves as so _big_ … but, in truth, we are very, very small, aren't we? And you…" he waved a finger at her, turning his gaze away from their surroundings, " _you_ can see that. You have a respect for these creatures that many of us here don't have; you have studied them intimately, closely, and in their basest form. We need that kind of insight here. Your knowledge of dinosaur biology will benefit our scientists and our biologists. We need someone here who has the knowledge that you have. That, and perhaps you might give our guests talks about paleontology and how important it is. For, without it… this… _all_ of this… would not have been possible."

Gwyn continued to rub at the back of her neck, taking in slow, deep breaths. Slowly, she began to nod. Perhaps that would be her true purpose, here––keeping everyone grounded. If she did that, maybe the likelihood of a momentous disaster would be lessened. If she stayed, she could point out warning signs she observed… she could also make notations of her own findings, get a better viewpoint on these brilliant creatures… these powerful, scary, _beautiful_ creatures.

"So… is there a contract I need to sign?" she asked after a quiet moment. Masrani, with a bright grin, reached back into his bag and removed a binder that he placed in the middle of the table. Gwyn gaped at it. It had the capacity to fill two or three inches, and it was _filled_ with papers. If that was the contract, she shuddered to think of all the tedious reading she would have to do. Placing her finger on the front of the binder, which bared the park logo, she gave Masrani a slightly worried look. "Is this… is all of this…?"

"Oh, heavens no. These are just park guidelines, rules, and relevant information for employees. I would suggest you carry it around for the first few days, just in case you have any questions. _This_ , my dear, is the contract," Masrani told her, placing a packet of papers on top of the binder. It was, maybe, fifteen pages long, but none of them were double sided and some of them were bound to be medical release forms. Exhaling slowly, she took the pen Masrani had proffered her. It was sleek and silver, much like the monorail she'd arrived in.

The remainder of the meal was spent in relative silence as Gwyn read through the contract and signed at all the necessary places. As expected, it was mostly tedious reading, but she didn't skip a word or any of the fine-print. She made inquiries as they rose in her head, silently making note of them as she continued forward. When she reached the last page, the last signature line, she paused when placing the tip of the pen on the paper. This was it. One more signature and she was an official employee. She would be working for the franchise that made her feel fearful and filled with awe. Raising her chin a fraction of an inch, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Gwyn flicked her hand gracefully, signing her name in curling loops and slashes that finalized her position at the park. Masrani smiled as she handed the pile of papers back, securing them in his bag to file away later. Gwyn returned the smile and took the hand that he offered her.

"Welcome to Jurassic World, Dr. Grant."

OOOO

Gwyn and Masrani were brought to the front of the line when they reached the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom after he flashed his ID badge. He waggled it at his new employee as they walked along, drawing the paleontologist's attention to the piece of shiny, laminated plastic.

"Tomorrow you'll receive your official ID badge, your own tablet, and the keys to your employee lodgings and company vehicle amongst various other necessities," Masrani explained, clipping the badge to the waistband of his pants. Gwyn nodded and licked her dry lips, thankful as they stepped into the cool interior of the lobby of the tyrannosaur exhibit. On the walls were diagrams comparing the size of a t-rex against a stegosaurus or dilong, the smallest of the tyrannosaurs. Children bounced up and down excitedly and parents chuckled and sighed as their hands were tugged on incessantly. Gwyn was tapping the fedora against her thigh in a strange concoction of apprehension and, dare she think it, excitement.

"Alright, if everyone would please listen for a moment!" called out a park employee. She was dressed in a blue polo shirt and her blond hair was tugged up into a ponytail so tight it looked like it might hurt. "My name is Veronica and I'll be showing you our fiercest dinosaur on the island today. If you'd please follow me, we'll make our way to the viewing area. Now, our tyrannosaurus rex has called this island its home since its birth in nineteen-ninety, making her somewhere in her mid-twenties. Tyrannosaurus rexes tend to be––"

Gwyn, who headed the group of people with Masrani, looked up from the map in her hand, eyes growing wide. Her heart began to thrum faster in her chest as she realized her initial suspicion had just been proven right. Rexy was still alive and thriving, having survived the last twenty-something years on the island; she would have _loved_ to hear how they put her in captivity again. Scratching at the back of her neck, she glanced over at Masrani with a surprised, slightly concerned look. He simply chuckled and leaned down to whisper,

"We shall see if she recognizes you."

Gwyn's lips quirked into a tentative, worried smile as they began to make their way down what seemed to be a tunnel. But it wasn't a tunnel. There were skylights that revealed they were, in fact, outside somewhere. The walls were made of paneled wood and the floor was plushly carpeted. Tourists behind her were chattering excitedly and removing their cameras from the pockets of cargo pants and purses. Veronica stopped them by a set of two, wide windows that allowed them to see inside the paddock. It was lush forest filled with ferns and trees, dense enough to create the perfect amount of cover for the large dinosaur inside.

"Today we will be seeing our tyrannosaurus at feeding time. Down below you will see her favorite food––goat." Sure enough, there was a goat chained up in the paddock in perfect view of both windows. Gwyn stared at it, recalling the first time she'd seen a goat put into such a situation. "Now, our tyrannosaurus tends to be a bit shy, so it may take a moment for her to show up for feeding time."

Down below, a lit flare appeared, tossed or dropped from an indiscernible point. It landed just in front of the goat, sparking and glowing red. After a moment, they all felt the ground begin to tremble.

"We took a note from your father's experience," Masrani told Gwyn, clasping his hands behind his back. "The only way we can draw her out––"

"Is by flare…" Gwyn finished quietly. She remembered seeing her father silhouetted in a glow of red mist and rain, waving it through the air as he drew Rexy away from the jeep she, Lex, and Tim had been trapped in. Transfixed by the glow, she had followed it wherever it was tossed. It only made sense that she responded to it the way she did.

It was as Gwyn thought this over that Rexy finally came into full view. Gwyn didn't hear the excited cries of the park goers around her, didn't mind the feeling of claustrophobia that swarmed her as everyone tried to get look. The fight-or-flight instinct rose sharply in the paleontologist's chest, something that she actively pushed down as the tyrannosaur appeared. She was simply transfixed by the shockingly familiar visage of the dinosaur that had appeared from between the trees. A sense of awe renewed itself in Gwyn's chest, one that made a smile flicker onto her lips. It may have been the creature that nearly killed her––at least twice––but it didn't stop the pure wonder she felt. There was nothing more amazing than seeing a live dinosaur… even after everything she'd been through. Rexy bowed her massive head and snatched up the goat in one bite. Watching as she jerked her head up and down as she chewed, Gwyn tilted her own head and stared at the sharp rows of teeth that were coated in a slick layer of fresh blood. Her nose stung at the memory of its rancid, hot breath and her body shuddered at how close those razor-sharp teeth had been to her face. Rexy turned her head to the left, which let her audience see the right half of her face. Her sandy colored scales were marred with scars. Long, jagged scars that had long since healed, but had been left behind by the claws of a velociraptor. Gwyn took a subconscious step forward, which brought her closer to the glass. She was staring at the tyrannosaur's large, golden-brown eye, feeling like she'd been thrown back in time, feeling like she could very-well be eleven years-old again. But this time, there was less fear. There was almost a sense of respect she felt blooming in the pit of her stomach. Almost. Rexy turned her head ever so slightly and Gwyn could've sworn she felt recognized; but that was probably paranoia. As Rexy turned tail and started to slowly lumber off, Masrani nudged her with his elbow.

"Hm?" Gwyn hummed, watching as the dinosaur rubbed its head against a tree trunk, scraping off some bark.

"There is someone I'd like to take you to meet. Since you are to be working on dinosaur behaviourism, you will likely be working with him quite a bit. His name is Owen Grady; he's our velociraptor handler," he explained.

Broken out of the trance she felt she'd been placed under, Gwyn's head whipped around and she gaped at Masrani.

"Raptors?" she asked. "You have… _velociraptors?_ "

"Yes, of course!" Gwyn's hand rose to touch her chest unconsciously, heart beating faster than it had when she'd seen Rexy again. Her fingers glided over a portion of her scar, and her gaze became slightly distanced. "Their paddock is not yet open to the public. Seeing as velociraptors are… how should I put it?"

"Highly aggressive, dangerous, ruthless, and intelligent pack hunters?" Gwyn offered up rapid fire in a deadpan. Masrani blinked at her shift in tone, vaguely noticing the scar that was mostly hidden by her button down.

"Yes. That." They departed the viewing area ahead of everyone else, allowing them a setting that made it easier for them to speak. "For all of those reasons, I called Mr. Grady in to train them so they might be publicly viewed one day."

"How many?" Her tone was the most forceful it had been all day. Pack numbers were important; it could determine just how aggressive they felt like they could be.

"Four."

"Perfect hunting numbers…" she muttered, fingernails scratching against the side of her leg. Masrani arched his brows, clearly not having caught onto what she'd said.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, sorry. So, this… Owen Grady, he… _trains_ raptors?" Once Masrani nodded his confirmation, Gwyn snorted and shook her head. That was a sure-fire way to get yourself killed. Sighing, she settled her hat onto the top of her head and grabbed her aviators from her back pocket.

"I'd like for you to meet him, if you have no objections," Masrani said. Gwyn scratched the back of her neck and stepped to the side as a few small children came barrelling past, roaring like a t-rex. That made her smile.

"Is he, uh… working with the raptors right now?"

"I would have to give the paddock a call to find out." Masrani eyed Gwyn's right hand, which still rested flat against the top of her chest, covering the middle of the scar. "I could always arrange for him to meet us elsewhere if you aren't comfortable with––"

"No, no, no," Gwyn dismissed in a shaky voice, waving a hand through the air. "I mean… I'll have to see them sometime, won't I?" Her brain was screaming at her, demanding to know why she hadn't taken Masrani up on his offer to have this meeting take place elsewhere. She would probably regret diving into this whole thing head-first later, but, at the moment, it seemed to be the best way to get into it all. Gesturing to the door as she slipped her sunglasses on, she made to follow Masrani back into the park. "Let's go meet this crazy sonofabitch."

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**So, I did actually mean for Owen to be in this chapter, but… this just seemed like the best way for the chapter to go. He's**_ _ **definitely**_ _**in the next one. I thought it would be best for Gwyn to get the perameters of her job addressed and get to ask some questions before we dive into her and Owen meeting and interacting.**_

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 **Nicole Rhiannon:** _Thank you, so much! I'm very happy you're enjoying it thus far! I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as must as the last one! Thanks again!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _I figured that the whole slight putting down of paleontology would occur, and that Gwyn would and_ _ **will**_ _shut down anyone who tries to tell her its anything but amazing. I'm glad you're excited to read more! Thanks again!_

 **mckennamarieh:** _Yay! Glad you're loving it so far; thanks again!_

 **MidnightPenguin:** _Gwyn definitely has a deep sense of well-earned paranoia and will never truly be at ease in the park. Questioning their motives is definitely something that she'll always be doing. She and Dr. Wu will definitely have an interesting relationship… lots of fights to be had. I hadn't put thought into her being sort of like a vet… maybe her job will start to evolve into that; but she'll mostly be doing behaviour stuff. Also, have to say, your review helped me figure out what the job actually was––took me a while to try and get it down on paper the way I was imagining it––so thank you!_

 **Soarking Hawk1:** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!_

 **d0 it like a dude:** _I've got the first few chapters of the prequel done and posted the first one :) I love writing Alan, especially as a dad, it's so funny. We meet Owen next chapter, and that'll be loads of fun! I'm very, very, very flattered you enjoy my style of writing! Also, I've actually been reading your story, and I'm really, really liking it so far! Again, thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **kitsunelover300:** _It may be forshadowing for when she has kids of her own; I think that she, as a mother, would be a cross between Alan and Ellie, who was very much a mother-figure to her. I actually have the scene where Owen finds out Alan's her dad and I think it's quite funny, actually. I've got some cute little things planned :) I'm also just really looking forward to writing scenes between them! Gwyn will get some more time with Rexy in the future since she_ _ **is**_ _there to observe behaviour. I think recognizing scent could be plausable… it would probably be a very vague recognition, but it would probably be like barely recognizing the smell of a perfume you smelled years ago. My goal is for Gwyn and Claire to at least be friends in some capacity; I feel like she gets painted to be the villain in a lot of OC stories. They'd have their squabbles, but I think they'd get a long pretty well. Before you suggested Gwyn interacting with the Indominus Rex, I hadn't given that any thought… but… I have now, and I've got a couple ideas. Also, I love all the observations you made about the I. rex––I saw the movie twice and didn't pick up on much of that! Thank you, once again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
_ **InfinityMars:** _Oh, thank you so much! I'm unbelievably flattered you're liking my take on all this; I always worry I'm doing the franchise injustice when I decide to write a story. Alan's a tricky one to write, but I love writing him! The road of Owen and Gwyn's relationship will probably be a bit rough at first, especially with her distrust of his raptor squad, but, you're right, they would bond over the understanding they're living, breathing, animals that need attention and care. I'm glad that you're gonna be a loyal reader, you're so lovely! Also, I've got the first few prequel chapters done and posted the first one! And Lowery will definitely make an appearance soon… the fanboy shall, indeed, appear ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you once again!_

 **Shnitzel:** _Dear god, thank you for catching that typo, I went and fixed it, ahaha! Art would totally faint if she saw a dinosaur. She can deal with a lot, but dinosaurs… nah, bro, nah. Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **Myra the Dovahkiin:** _I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far; Owen and the raptors are up next chapter! That's gonna be interesting. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Hanna:** _Super happy you're enjoying the story so far; and thank_ _ **you**_ _for being so lovely! :D_

 **Guest:** _I hope the chapter was satisfactory, and hope you keep on reading! Thanks again!_

 **hidansgirl1234:** _I love finding things that I didn't know I needed, and I'm happy that this story is one of those things for you! I'm also very happy that I've struck a good balance of the traits Alan passed on to her while keeping her her own person; I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **lexzly:** _The raptors are up next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _I hope that this chapter was as satisfactory as the last two! Thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you to those who have added this story to their follows/favorites; it means a lot to me!**_

 _ **I cannot express how flattered and happy I am at how many of you are excited to see where this story goes! It really means a lot that you're all taking time to read the chapters and leave thoughtful reviews when you can––it's more than a writer could ever ask for :)**_

 _ **PREQUEL. I made one of those. First chapter is up now under the title**_ Stick Together and Run _ **. It's gonna be one of those things I'm gonna update when I can, but I've got the first three chapters done already. It's just the events of Jurassic Park but with Gwyn and Alan being a nerdy father-daughter duo. You also get to see how their relationship develops, and why Gwyn is the way she is in this story. I actually wrote most of the first chapter of the prequel before the first chapter of this story just to get a grasp on how Gwyn and Alan interact and whatnot. So, go check that out if you'd like!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again for taking the time to read, lovelies! You all rock!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	4. Raptor Man

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

 _ **Foreword: To anyone interested, I started a prequel to this story documenting Gwyn and Alan and the others at Jurassic Park. Check it out if you're interested!**_

4\. Raptor Man

There was a wall that divided the resort half of the island from the half that was off-limits to the park goers. In that restricted half were the paddocks that were in the works, the ones that they were planning on opening at some time in the future. Somewhere beyond that wall was the raptor paddock, which sat at the end of a dirt and gravel road. It was wilder beyond that restrictive wall, it was the most familiar part of the park to Gwyn. It was thick jungle with curving, uneven, dirt roads, which Masrani and Gwyn had trundled down in a black company van. Gwyn had been distractedly staring out the window, watching as ferns whipped past them, smacking the side-view mirrors, feeling the potholes in the road that were filled with muddy water. She felt oddly at ease surrounded by dense jungle; it was strangely less overwhelming than the resort itself.

When Gwyn stepped out of the van, she tried to keep her breathing as even as possible. Her chest felt tight, like something was inside her ribcage, squeezing at all of her innards. It was the most nervous she felt since telling her father about accepting the job. She followed Masrani towards the paddock, which looked like a small fortress. Its walls were made of concrete and stood well over twenty feet. A set of stairs was pressed flush to the side of one of the walls, leading up to what appeared to be a catwalk that wrapped around the whole of the paddock. Set into one of the walls was a massive gate that led into the raptor's domain. The gate was surrounded by a cube of protective fencing, beside which Masrani had parked the van. Set into one of side of the fencing was what looked to be a metal storage crate, but was clearly made of a stronger, less cheap material. Gwyn chewed on the inside of her cheek, suddenly wishing she hadn't left her hat or sunglasses in the van. The sunglasses mostly because it was still unbelievably sunny, the hat because it would have given her something familiar to hang onto, something to grip as her heart pounded faster.

"Mr. Masrani!" exclaimed a man in sky-blue button down. Masrani smiled and raised a hand in greeting.

"Barry, it's lovely to see you again," Masrani told him. Barry returned the smile and wiped beads of sweat off his forehead with a bandana that he'd had stuffed in his pocket.

"And you as well, Mr. Masrani," Barry replied. His voice was accented with something that sounded vaguely French, an accent that Gwyn wanted to place as somewhere from the Caribbean. His eyes turned and landed on Gwyn, a curiosity coming to light in his eyes.

"Would it be too much trouble to speak with Owen?" Masrani inquired. Barry nodded, pulling his eyes away from the new face beside the park owner. He gestured up towards the catwalks with the hand that grasped the bandana.

"Of course. He's just about done with the girls for the afternoon, I'll go get him for you." Barry trotted off towards the stairs, bounding up them two at a time. Masrani clasped his hands behind his back and began to speak, passing the time till this Owen Grady decided to appear.

"Mr. Grady is a former Navy man. This makes him no stranger to discipline––"

"And the raptors willingly listen to him?" Gwyn asked doubtfully. Masrani cleared his throat, a silence following her question. A silence that was her answer. "Ah." So they _didn't_ listen; of course they wouldn't. They were wild animals. Dangerous, clever, wild animals.

"We're making progress, I'm told," Marani said after a quiet moment.

Gwyn nodded and scratched the back of her neck, turning her head to stare off into the surrounding jungle. Her gaze was only drawn back to the paddock when footsteps began to tromp down the stairs. When Masrani had told her they'd had a raptor trainer, the first image that came into her head was Robert Muldoon, who had been Jurassic Park's gamekeeper. He had been a stern-faced man who constantly toted a gun and wore shorts that Gwyn had always thought were just a bit too short; he'd been killed in the original incident after prompting Ellie to run from, what she was sure had been, raptors. But the man coming down the stairs was far from Muldoon.

Owen Grady was a broad-shouldered, well-muscled man. Gwyn's eyes followed him as he trotted down the stairs, looking down at his feet as he went. One of his hands glided over the stair railing, which drew attention to his forearms, which were finely defined and exposed thanks to the cuffed sleeves of his dark red button-down. The man reached the first landing and took a moment to turn his head and look down at the two figures waiting for him below. He had one brow raised, having spotted the new face immediately. Gwyn pushed her hands into her pockets, meeting his gaze for a fleeting moment. He looked back down at his feet as he descended the remainder of the stairs. After setting foot on the ground, he walked towards them with a strong gait and measured steps that spoke of his military background. As he approached, he smiled. It was one of those small, genuinely charming smile that made one hope that it was meant for them.

"Mr. Masrani, it's good to see you again," Owen said, the rich tenor of his voice carrying through the air. Masrani shook his hand once he was close enough, returning the smile easily.

"Likewise, Owen. I'd like to introduce you to someone. This," Masrani gestured to Gwyn, "is Dr. Grant," Owen turned his head in order to look at her, both brows raised, "our newest employee. She is to be our consulting paleontologist; you two will likely work closely together when she comes to observe the raptors, so I thought it best you meet early on."

Owen extended a hand to Gwyn, who accepted it without hesitation. His hands were calloused here and there and his skin was warm. He smiled again, which caused her breath to hitch without her permission. His eyes were the nicest shade of blue, as though it were a color created where the blue of the sky and the blue of the ocean kissed on the horizon. Though she never consciously admitted it, she was always easily smitten by someone's smile; and, goddamn, did he have a smile.

"Owen Grady," he introduced. Gwyn looked up at him, shaking his hand firmly as she became vaguely aware of how small it seemed in his. _God, he's tall…_ she thought to herself. She stood at an average height, but he had to have at least been an inch or two over six feet, which brought the top of her head level with his nose. Dismissing the thought with a mental wave of her hand, Gwyn returned his smile with one of her own.

"Gwyn Grant," she introduced in response. She watched his eyes narrow slightly, as though he recognized the last name, but he didn't seem like he was about to ask. It would seem he was dismissing recognition in favor of something else. If he did truly recognize her name, make the connection between her and her father, then she was glad he didn't outwardly say it. The day was already overwhelming enough. Their handshake broke and Owen hooked his thumbs into his pockets casually. "So… you work with raptors?"

"That I do. And they're the four best girls at the park, in my opinion," he told her, nodding towards the paddock. He left his head tilted to the side, eyes giving her a once-over; she could tell they lingered on the scar, which was mostly bared to the world since she'd undone most of her shirt buttons to keep herself cool. Owen opened his mouth to speak, but instead of the smooth tenor of his voice, a shrill beeping cut through the air. Masrani quietly apologized and extracted his cell phone, which had been the source of the sound. After reading whatever was on the screen, he pocketed it and smiled at the two apologetically.

"You both must forgive me, but I have a pressing matter I must attend to. I trust you two will busy yourselves with getting to know one another," Masrani said with a bright smile. He turned to Gwyn and shook her hand, clasping it between both of his own. "Dr. Grant, it's an absolute pleasure to have met you. When you turn in for the evening, simply return to the resort and give the front desk at the hotel your name. Mr. Grady, you wouldn't mind driving her back, would you?" Owen, who had been scratching at the scruff of stubble on his jaw, shook his head in confirmation.

"Just, uh, let me grab my stuff out of your car?" she asked, gesturing back to the van. She jogged back towards the black van and threw open the passenger side door; she reached inside and extracted her sunglasses and hat, which she settled atop her head once she'd gotten hold of it. As she shut the door, she found that Masrani had already shaken hands with Owen in means of goodbye and was headed towards his vehicle. "Thank you, Mr. Masrani. I hope to see you again soon."

"The feeling is mutual, Dr. Grant. Mr. Grady will take good care of you. Goodbye, Gwyn."

Gwyn walked back to Owen as Masrani pulled back onto the dirt road, disappearing into the thick of the jungle. Owen was leaned up against the side of the stairs, arms crossed, smirking at her. He nodded in her direction before moving one arm to point at her head.

"I dig the hat," Owen told her. Gwyn smiled and reached up, fondly pinching the worn brim between her fingers.

"Thanks; it was my dad's. It's survived a lot, so he thought it might act as a good luck charm," she explained. Owen quirked an eyebrow upwards, smirk growing into a smile.

"Are you an unlucky person?"

Gwyn thought the question over seriously. Could she count her experiences at Jurassic Park as her just being simply unlucky? Not much else had gone terribly wrong for her in her life beyond that. Times were tough now and again, but it was nothing egregious… and that was just life. So she shrugged and slipped her sunglasses into her pocket. "Not really. It's just, you know, a park with dinosaurs. Anyone who works or comes here needs all the luck they can get."

"That's not a good attitude to have," he teased, pushing away from the stairs. "So, uh, what's a consulting paleontologist anyway?"

"It's a brand new position, if you can believe it, but, uh, I guess I'm monitoring and documenting the behaviours of the park's dinosaurs. Make sure they're happy, healthy… help out the biologists and that sort of stuff," Gwyn said. Owen crossed his arms and shifted his weight. His face had gone a bit more serious when she mentioned 'monitoring and documenting.' He didn't see why Masrani didn't just ask _him_ to do that for the girls; Owen knew them best. He'd been there when they'd hatched, he was their alpha… They were used to him. They didn't trust new faces; and he was wary about who came near his girls. "So, you, uh… _train_ the raptors?"

Owen snorted and began walking towards the stairs. "C'mon I'll show you around." He nodded for her to follow, watching as she followed with some hesitance. "And is that what they told you? That I 'train' them? You can't really 'train' a raptor. They're––"

"Highly aggressive, dangerous, ruthless, intelligent wild animals. Did I miss anything?" Gwyn asked flatly. Owen paused at the bottom of the steps and stared at her over his shoulder with an unreadable look on his face. He gave her another once-over before starting up the stairs.

"Uh… amazing… beautiful… _brilliant_ ––"

"I think brilliant probably falls under the 'intelligence' category," Gwyn interjected as she followed him. Owen chuckled under his breath, looking back at her as he crossed the small landing and started up the second set of steps.

"I suppose it does." Cresting the top of the stairs, Gwyn realized the paddock was shaped like an octagon. A set of catwalks crossed over the top of the paddock, creating a 't' shape. A couple of workers dotted the walkways, including the man named Barry, who had his forearms leaned on the railings. "So, yeah, I don't really… _train_ them. _Yeah_ , I'm teaching them to listen to vocal commands and the like, but I'm not going to ever be able to control them, like some people think. Nor do I _want_ to control them… I respect them. If I respect them, they'll respect me."

"That's a good philosophy," Gwyn told him. He arched an eyebrow, almost as though he doubted she believed what she'd just told him. She laughed and matched his raised brow with ease. "What? I'm just saying, that was the philosophy that could have benefitted the first park. If they'd realized their dinosaurs were real, living creatures and not just lab experiments, then it all might've ended differently. You can't suppress basic instinct."

Gwyn ran straight into Owen's back, having not realized he'd stopped walking. She made a surprised sound and backed up a step whilst he turned to face her. She stared up at him with raised eyebrows, expecting an explanation as to why he'd stopped, offering a quiet apology as she slipped her hands into her pockets. The two just stared at one another. Owen looked her over for a third time, and she had to wonder if she was splashed in mud or something. But it wasn't one of those once-overs that made her uncomfortable. It was appraising, sure, but not in a way that made her feel objectified or leered at.

"You can't give a t-rex a goat on a chain and assume it'll just eat it like a shish-ka-bob," he agreed. Gwyn raised a hand and both brows, her face saying 'right?' It was like her father said. It would want to _hunt_ not take its meal just standing there. Owen's lips quirked into a smile and he nodded a couple of times. "I like you, newby. You've got a good head on your shoulders."

"It would seem you do, too," Gwyn agreed, not mentioning her dislike for the nickname 'newby.' They began walking again, heading for the junction of the catwalks.

"Have you met Barry?" Owen asked, pointing to his coworker.

"Not officially."

"Well, let's make it official, then. Gwyn––can I call you Gwyn? Yeah? Good. Gwyn, this is Barry, a fantastic handler and overall great guy. Barry, this is Gwyn, Jurassic World's first––and only––consulting paleontologist," Owen introduced, not halting as he made the introductions. Gwyn shook Barry's hand as she passed, laughing slightly. Barry nodded to her with a bright, toothy smile, not bothered by his friend's swift but playful introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you, Gwyn," he told her.

"Likewise!" she agreed, letting go of his hand to follow Owen.

Stopping on the junction of the two walkways, Owen spread out his arms and turned to face her.

" _This_ is our velociraptor paddock. It makes for great accommodations, complete with a jungle habitat, a freshwater pond, and our four lovely velociraptors Blue, Echo, Charlie, and Delta," Owen said in a showman like style. Gwyn chuckled and peered over the catwalk railing. A thicket of jungle bloomed beneath them, taking up most of the paddock. There was a clearing towards the side with the gate, but even there the walls were lined with fauna. Owen stepped up beside her and pointed to one of the walls, where a narrow door was present. "That door leads to that little metal building adjacent to the viewing cage. We bring our girls in there to do regular medical check-ups and the like." He pointed straight ahead and just over the wall. "The office is just over there…" He jutted his thumb over his shoulder. "Over there is the supply shed… Is there anything else I should show you?" Owen's face lit up marginally and he gestured down to the paddock. "Wanna see the girls?"

Gwyn's mouth dropped open at the suggestion. Words caught in her throat. Her heart rate picked up, thinking about the darting eyes of the creatures that lurked somewhere below. Lifting her hand to touch her scar, she slowly began to shake her head. She couldn't possibly agree to see them. Seeing Rexy had been a big enough shock to her system for one day. Raptors would be pushing it a bit too far––she didn't exactly want to relive that fateful day memory by memory on her first day back on the island. Gwyn felt remarkably less brave than she had earlier that day.

"I, uh… maybe not… not today," Gwyn stuttered out drawing herself out of her thoughts. She didn't see that Owen had been noticed her shift in attitude, didn't see that he was watching her closely to see if he could pin-point what had caused that shift. Gwyn did notice when he started to nod, casually leaning against the metal railing.

"Understandable," he told her. "Wanna head to the office? I can get you some water, and we could talk more before I drive you back to the resort."

"Sure, yeah."

The office was endearingly messy. There were two desks––Gwyn presumed one was Owen's and one was Barry's––and both of them were covered in piles of papers and files. The filing cabinets were in a similar state, with some drawers fully open, some pushed shut, and some only halfway open but overflowing with paper. A computer occupied the right side of each desk and they were both the newest model of their brand. The air-con was on full blast, which was a welcomed contrast from the blistering heat outside. A key rack was installed by the door, and beside that, a coat rack on which hung two or so rain jackets. Gwyn found her eyes drawn to a large cabinet in the back of the room, the doors of which hung ajar. Inside were a few tranquilizer guns and a shotgun or two. Best be prepared… Owen sauntered over to a refrigerator in the back of the small room and tugged the door open, withdrawing two bottles of water. He tossed one Gwyn's way, watching with amusement as she fumbled to grab hold of it.

"Sorry 'bout that. Should've made sure you were looking. So, uh, draw up a chair, make yourself at home," he insisted, sitting himself at his desk. He shifted some papers aside and set his feet up on the cleared area. Gwyn grabbed the desk chair from the other desk and dragged it in front of Owen's desk, slumping into it with a deflated sounding sigh. She tugged her hat off and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, shrugging it off so she was left in her white tanktop. Using the back of her hand, she moped sweat off her forehead and then cracked the water bottle open. For a moment she forgot she was sitting across from a handsome man who she'd just met, forgot she was on Isla Nublar, and forgot that she was, technically, on-duty. Gwyn simply slumped contentedly in the office chair, sipping at the ice-cold water. It was good to just… sit. Sit and not talk about business, not be affronted with herds of tourists. "So… Gwyn… what did you do before all of this?"

Gwyn chuckled and leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. "Paleontologist."

"Ah, so they really _did_ hire a paleontologist. They didn't just give you the title," Owen said, sounding appreciative. Gwyn outwardly laughed and then straightened up in the chair, already feeling her neck going stiff from being dangled so awkwardly. She gestured to him with her water bottle, which was dripping with condensation.

"I worked hard to be a paleontologist. All paleontologists work hard to be paleontologist. I would be personally and _deeply_ offended if they just handed that title out willy-nilly," she told him, the flatness of her tone conveying the truth with which she spoke. Owen hummed and threw back a gulp of water.

"You must not mind getting dirty then."

Gwyn arched an eyebrow at his tone. There'd been something to it that came off as just ever-so-slightly suggestive. So, meeting his gaze, Gwyn smirked and slung one arm over the back of her chair.

"Not at all." Owen matched her smirk and slipped a hand through his dark blond hair. "Dirt was like my best friend when I was growing up. Not like you needed to know that, but now you've got that snippet of information. You're welcome."

They sat in silence for a short while, just sipping on water and listening to the residual hum of the air-conditioning. That was the awkward thing about spending time with someone you'd just met. You didn't have much to talk about and didn't know what subjects were considered taboo and which ones sparked conversations that would stretch well on into the evening. Not to mention, they were both stalling for time. Gwyn didn't want to think she wasn't grateful for meeting him, didn't want to impose on making him drive her back to the resort after only talking for ten minutes. Owen didn't want to ask her if she _wanted_ to leave in case it came off brash or rude. Because, contrary to the belief of some, he was, in fact, a gentleman.

"So what made you decide you wanted to go from working with bones to the live thing?" he finally asked, draining what was left of the twelve ounce bottle of water. He tossed it over his shoulder, knowing it missed the recycling bin by the sound it made when it hit the floor. Gwyn snorted quietly and hid her amused smile by ducking her head.

"Oh, you know… the offer cropped up and… I couldn't exactly refuse. Besides… these creatures are beautiful. Dangerous, yeah, of course, but still beautiful. There's a beauty in creatures that are as primal as they are…" She trailed off, staring down at the toes of her boots. Shaking her head when she felt herself getting lost in her own private world again. "Besides, it's kinda… _cool_ … to get the two different perspectives. See the old bones in action…"

"But I can't imagine how awesome it must be to make the discoveries you do," Owen told her. "You know… having been seeing nothing but dirt and rocks and suddenly, there, right before you, is the skull of some dinosaur that's been there waiting for you to find it." There was a boyish glee in his voice as he painted that picture with his words. It was a glee that Gwyn knew she had in her voice every time she'd spoken about paleontology or dinosaurs since she was very young. Beaming at the man across the desk from her, she playfully narrowed her eyes.

"Did you want to be a paleontologist when you were a kid, Mr. Grady?" she asked.

"Owen––please. And, uh, maybe, I can't really remember. I just thought dinosaurs were cool; didn't really know what I wanted to be. How 'bout you? Did you always know you wanted to be a paleontologist?"

"Yes, actually. Bit of a life-long dream." As they lapsed into silence, Gwyn caught sight of a file labeled 'Delta' in green sharpie. Under that was 'Blue' labeled in blue, 'Echo' in brown, and 'Charlie' in black. "He really must love them…" she murmured, not really intending for Owen to hear. But he had, and his brows inched back up his forehead again.

"Pardon?" he asked. Gwyn looked up, eyes widening slightly as she realized she'd been heard.

"Oh, uh, it's just… the raptors. Your 'girls'... you really must love them. Why else would you call them that? 'Your girls'... or name them, for that matter. That show real love and respect. Out of _all_ the dinosaurs on the island, only five of them are named, and you named four of them," Gwyn pointed out. And it was true. Only five of the possible hundreds of dinosaurs that called Isla Nublar home were actually named. Respected and loved enough to have been called something. Not like anyone really called the resident t-rex 'Rexy,' but Gwyn could go about seeing what could be done about that. She watched Owen's face morph into a look of curiosity, one that made him kick his feet off the desk so he could lean forward against it.

"Which is the fifth dinosaur?" Owen asked curiously. Gwyn nodded vaguely back in the direction of the park, recalling the dinosaur she'd seen not but an hour ago.

"Rexy. The tyrannosaurus rex," Gwyn told him. Laughter filled the room. Owen fell backwards into his chair, pushing away from the desk. His eyes glimmered with amusement and his smile was impossibly big. Gwyn, beginning to laugh simply because of his reaction, splayed her hands through the air. "What?"

" _Rexy?_ That has got to be… _got to be_ the most unimaginative name for a t-rex _ever_. Who the hell named her that?" Owen chuckled. Gwyn shrugged her shoulders and drained the rest of what was in the water bottle. Fixing Owen with a playful smile and an arched eyebrow, she said,

"I'll tell you a story sometime."

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**That took me forever to write. The crazy thing is, I know exactly how Owen and Gwyn will interact, but writing them meeting for the first time proved to be extremely difficult. But, I think it came out okay. Just worrying that Owen doesn't seem like Owen… but, regardless, I hope you all enjoyed!**_

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _I'm glad you enjoyed the scene with Rexy! It was a last minute add-on and I really hoped it turned out well. And here we have Owen and Gwyn meeting for the first time! As difficult as it was, I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight:** _The raptors didn't make an appearance in this chapter, but we'll be seeing them very soon! I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **lexzly:** _We'll get to officially meet the raptors in maybe a chapter or two. Originally, she was supposed to meet them this chapter, but I kinda stood back for a moment and figured Gwyn probably would be feeling a bit overwhelmed at this point in the day. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _Thank you! I hope this chapter was as good as the last; thanks again! Hope you enjoyed!_

 **CarlyJo:** _I hope you enjoyed Owen and Gwyn meeting; it was shockingly difficult to write. We'll get more of them interacting at the beginning of next chapter. Plus, Ima get to introduce one of my favorite characters from Jurassic World, so I'm super excited for next chapter. I'm glad I'm keeping the movie characters in character so far! I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **d0 it like a dude:** _I realized I was following your story, and realized you were reviewing mine and was like 'oh! that's awesome!' And I'm super, super, SUPER glad you enjoyed the first chapter or so of the prequel. I'm having a lot of fun writing that one. Also, as for the Dark Knight story, I've taken a step back for a while. I realized it wasn't really the story I wanted to write and I'm trying to figure out how to get it back on track. And I do have plans for the I-Rex… we've just got to get to that point in the story, ahahah! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks again!_

 **InfinityMars:** _Yeah, I figured Gwyn would be like 'I can totally handle all of this right now' and then, in this chapter, be like 'god, I over stepped this all.' She's gonna be taking it more slow now that she realizes she's not as ready as she initially thought she was for all of this. And I'm glad I don't over describe things! It used to be a bad habit of mine and I've been working on striking a good balance. I'm very happy you think this story has potential! I hope you stick around to read more; thanks again!_

 **MidnightPenguin:** _You did help! I realized I was like, 'yeah, consulting paleontologist, that sounds good!' and then went '... shit, in the parameters of Jurassic World what the hell would that be?' Your review really helped me figure out what she'd be doing. So, thank you again for that! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Ashnico14:** _Thank you! I'm very, very glad that you're enjoying the story far and that the scene with Rexy was up to par. I worked hard on that moment 'cause I knew that it was an important one for Gwyn and her reintroduction to the world of dinosaurs. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed!_

 **madimoo1328:** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Super happy you're liking the story so far; thanks again!_

 **Spelllesswonder29:** _My idea for Gwyn as a character hit me the first time I saw the movie. Then, I saw the movie a second time and the idea solidified. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far! If you want to see what Gwyn was up to at the first park, I'm writing a prequel and the first two chapters are up :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Lioness32:** _I'm glad you're loving it so far! Hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you to those who added this to their favorites/follows; it means a lot!**_

 _ **So, I've been working on this chapter since Saturday; I went to my city's Comic Con dressed as a female version of Lowery and bought so much Jurassic Park/World merch that I probably looked a tad too obsessed. But, it inspired me to get this all written up so I could get to more fun/exciting/cute bits of what I have planned. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read; you all rock!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	5. End Day One

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

5\. End Day One

"So, when do you think you'll start observations on the girls?" Owen asked as he hooked the closed-top jeep around a right turn. Gwyn chuckled under her breath and stuck her arm out the window so she could grip onto the roof the vehicle. Glancing at the man who so graciously agreed to take time out of his schedule just to drive her to the hotel, Gwyn smiled and adjusted her sunglasses.

"Eager to have me back to invade your workspace?" she joked. Owen chuckled deep in his throat and placed one hand on the top of the steering wheel, letting the other dangle out the window. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before directing his gaze back to the road in front of them. The gates to the resort were approaching, and he could just make out the gate guards at the top, boredly keeping watch of the road and the jungle.

"More like planning on preparations for when you do. Gotta be ready for when you decide to storm the castle," he told her, increasing their speed as they crept up a hill.

"I'll probably be around in a week or two. I'll start off slow, you know––brachiosauruses seem a good place to start." Owen chuckled at her response and waved a hand up to the guards as they approached the gate. Once they rolled to a stop, he leaned his head out the window and squinted up into the sun.

"Afternoon, Donny, Jason!" he called up to the men. There was a shouted response and a 'one moment.' "I'll get you through the maintenance alleys and I could walk you to the resort if you like?"

"Only if you want to."

"Why not? My shift ended half an hour ago and I could do with a beer."

Park maintenance staff roamed the spacious, concrete alleys, toting clipboards and some drove forklifts with crates piled up on the front. They wore blue jumpsuits and blue hard hats, which set them aside from other park employees. Owen waved to a couple of them here and there, driving at a snail's pace to make sure that they wouldn't hit anyone. He stopped the jeep in front of a large set of doors that she assumed led out into the park. They hopped out and passed through the maintenance doors, stepping onto one of the side streets of the main resort. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, quietly avoiding running into packs of tourists as they went. Then Owen cleared his throat and pushed his hands into his pockets, drawing in Gwyn's attention. He flicked his thumb across his nose, sniffing as he chose the right words to use.

"So, I've gotta ask… your last name––Grant––you wouldn't happen to be related to…?" Owen trailed off. Gwyn smiled and looked down at her dirt-scuffed boots. So it _had_ been recognition.

"Alan Grant, paleontologist extraordinaire?" she laughed. Owen nodded with an added chuckle.

"Yeah, him."

"He's my dad," Gwyn confirmed, sounding proud of the statement. Owen's brows inched upwards. He'd suspected niece, maybe, if any relation at all. But daughter? The prospect honestly hadn't crossed his mind. But, thinking back on it, on the books Alan had written––particularly the one detailing Jurassic Park––he _had_ mentioned a daughter.

"So that means that… that you were _here_ when… when this was all…"

"Jurassic Park, yeah," Gwyn finished for him, nodding her confirmation. Lifting a hand, she traced the length of her scar, from her left collarbone to the top of her right breast. The finger that ran across it was curled in the shape of a claw, purposely drawing his attention to the ribbon of pink flesh. "Where did you think this came from?"

"I dunno, a cat, maybe. But a dinosaur? Not really most reasonable conclusion to jump to," Owen pointed out. He ran his fingers over his mustache and then stretched them out to rub at his jaw, thinking over the whole of the situation he found himself in now. He was walking beside a Jurassic Park survivor; and a _Grant_ at that. A Grant who had willingly agreed to work on the very island that had likely caused her a shit ton of trauma. He glanced down at her scar again thinking about the endless list of traumas she'd likely been exposed to. "What kind of dinosaur was it?"

Gwyn pursed her lips and raised a hand to scratch up at the back of her neck. Ducking her chin so her face was conveniently hidden by the brim of her hat, she quietly said,

"Velociraptor."

Owen stopped walking completely. Gwyn walked a few steps more and, once realizing she was no longer walking beside anyone, she stopped too. A couple annoyed huffs came from a group of tourists behind them, but they moved around the paused duo, noses buried in their park maps. The paleontologist turned around to face the raptor handler, who was gaping at her. The woman before him had been attacked and scarred physically––and probably mentally, too––by a velociraptor; and what had he done earlier? Propose she meet them in what would have been an up-close and personal encounter. And, sure, he hadn't known at the time who she exactly was, but, _god_ , did he still feel like an ass. No wonder Gwyn had seemed so skeeved out by the prospect of meeting them, why she'd seemed so hesitant and antsy the entire time they were at the paddock.

"Velociraptor?" he questioned, splaying a hand flat out in front of him. Gwyn nodded, one hand still placed on the back of her neck. Owen's eyes fell shut and he shook his head, a grimace pulling on his lips. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Gwyn's tone of voice was dismissive and flat, which spoke of years of people saying 'I'm sorry for what happened' and 'you must have been so brave.' Owen's blue eyes flicked open again and he found her offering him half a smile. "It was a long time ago."

"I wasn't apologizing for _that_ ," Owen said, waving a hand as though he were gesturing to the past. Gwyn's brows shot upwards in genuine surprise. "I was apologizing for earlier, when I asked you about seeing the raptors."

"Again, don't be sorry. You didn't know and I didn't make it a point to tell you; besides, it's not like you forced me into the viewing area and made me look them in the eye." They started walking again, turning left in order to step onto Main Street. "But, thank you anyway for the apology; it was very considerate of you."

Most of the silences that had formed between them before had been fairly comfortable, but this time it was considerably awkward. Awkward because there was one question that Owen wanted to ask but didn't know how to properly pose. Awkward because Gwyn knew what that question was and was waiting for him to ask it. After another couple moments of tense, unbearable silence, Gwyn inhaled sharply and asked,

"Do you want to know how it happened?"

"Well, uh… yeah, but I don't want to push you into talking about something you don't want to talk about it. We could exchange raptor stories over drinks sometime," Owen told her. She nodded slowly and pushed her hands into her pockets as the awkward silence returned in full force. Turning his head to the left so Gwyn couldn't see his face, Owen winced at how stupid that had sounded. 'Exchange raptor stories...' "What made you come back? I can't imagine it was an easy decision."

Gwyn exhaled slowly, shrugging her shoulder as she veered a few steps to the right, allowing a child to sprint between them, her mother following after with a worn-out look on her face.

"A lot of reasons. Time to face my fears… prove to myself that this place can't hurt me… make sure history doesn't repeat… understand dinosaurs on a new, intimate level… take your pick. I'm sure everyone will make their own speculation about why I've come once it's found out a Grant is working at Jurassic World," she chuckled under her breath. "I'm sure a few conspiracy theories will crop up."

"Like, what, you're here to shut us down?" Own asked with a smirk and a laugh. Gwyn shrugged and smiled.

"It would make sense, wouldn't it?" Owen thought her words over, forehead crinkling as he realized how plausible that thought could be. But he'd spent an hour with this woman and he could already tell her intent wasn't malicious. He knew malicious intent when he saw it… he saw it every time Hoskins showed up at the paddock. "But, you know, my dad and I already tried to shut this place down. Sent in dozens of complaint letters when its reopening was first announced. Clearly didn't work. But, you know, live and let be." Up ahead, the resort came into view. "Well, that's my stop. Thanks for walking me this far, but I won't bother you by making you walk me to the door; besides, I don't want to keep you from that beer you said you're interested in having."

"Right, yeah. You're welcome; anything for a fellow employee," Owen assured her with a nod. He proffered a hand to her. "It was real good to meet you, Gwyn. Don't make yourself a stranger––stop by the paddock anytime you like."

Gwyn accepted the handshake and smiled at him. "It was a pleasure to meet you, too, Owen. Don't know when I'll get back to the paddock, but I'll try and drop by soon. Till then, keep the girls in control for me, will you?" Gwyn inquired with a jokingly serious tone. Owen raised a hand and gave a mock two-fingered salute.

"Yes, ma'am."

With one last exchanged smile, Gwyn turned and moved towards the hotel, leaving Owen to watch her walk away. He turned on his heel and made for his favored bar, sparing a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Gwyn disappear into the crowd of tourists. His brows furrowed as he pictured her on the run from a raptor hunting party. Pursing his lips as he kept on moving, Owen tried to recall where he'd put all of Alan Grant's books.

OOOO

Gwyn held up her room key to the scanner next to the hotel suite door. When she'd come to the front desk and gave her name as Masrani instructed, she had honestly thought that they had made a mistake. She had been placed in the Hammond Suite, which was the biggest, most expensive suite in the whole of the hotel. When Gwyn had told the front desk she thought it was a mistake, they'd just smiled at her and said that Masrani had left specific instructions she stay in the suite as a revered guest at no cost. That was how she found herself standing at the door of said room on the top floor of the hotel.

The room was lavish. That was the only way to describe it. It was decorated in rich, varying shades of brown, with wicker based furniture, plush cushions, soft carpet, and well-kept orchids and ferns dotted what was, essentially, a penthouse. Her bags were pressed flush against the wall adjacent to the door, placed there with care by hotel staff. Picking up the bags, Gwyn walked navigated her way to a sitting room, where she sat down and went about fishing out her laptop. She placed it on the small coffee table and then extracted her phone, shooting her dad a text.

 _ **Will Skype you in five minutes.**_

 _ **~Gwyn**_

Next on her list was to find a proper table to sit at. She found one placed right next to a wall of windows that looked out over the whole of the park. Gwyn placed her laptop, charger, and phone on top of the table and then placed both hands on her hips. A lake glittered below, surrounded, on one end, by a number of stadium style seats. It was likely for the 'Mosasaurus feeding show' that Gwyn had seen advertised numerous times around the park. Directing her eyes back down to the mahogany table, Gwyn spotted a complimentary map and a neatly printed card, which she snatched up to read.

 _Welcome to the Hammond Suite, named after our illustrious founder John Hammond. This suite has been occupied by heads of state, celebrities, royal honeymooners, and even our park owner Simon Masrani!_

With a gentle sigh, Gwyn set the card down and made for the kitchenette she'd spotted when she had walked in. The room was honestly far too much. She could've dealt with the cheapest room on the lowest floor, but she wasn't about to turn down Masrani's hospitality. In the kitchenette, she spotted a small, stainless steel mini fridge that was fronted with glass. Pulling it open, she crouched down and took stock of what was inside. Different types of beers, wines, chocolates, snacks… they really pulled out all the stops, it would seem. She removed a bottle of beer and took note of what she might snack on later. Placing the bottle cap on the edge of the counter, she sharply tapped the bottle with the side of her hand, which popped the cap right off. It was a technique she'd gotten accustomed to using on site and it just sort of stuck. She took a long sip from the bottle as she made her way back to her laptop, sitting down cross-legged on the upholstered chair.

After a moment of quiet where Gwyn just sipped at her drink and relaxed, she shrugged off her button down and clicked into Skype. Picking Alan's contact, she clicked the call button and waited. There was a moment where the screen was black, but eventually it made a dinging sound and the camera feed on the other end flicked to life, revealing her father's face. He was seated in the living room of her childhood home judging by the deep grey-blue paint on the walls. She smiled broadly, but tiredly, and waved a little bit.

"Hey, dad," she said. Alan smiled back at his daughter, returning her little wave before leaning forward a tad.

" _Hi, sweetheart. How are you?_ " he inquired, clearly watching her intently. Gwyn sighed, still smiling, as she adjusted her laptop so the camera angle was better. There was poorly disguised worry in Alan's voice, and Gwyn could see the gleam of it in his eyes.

"Oh, you know… tired. Overwhelmed. But, uh, I'm here and I'm okay," she told him, hoping it sounded at least a little reassuring. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept much in the last day or two; and she hated to think that she might have been the cause of it. Alan nodded and pursed his lips as he considered her words.

" _You sure you're okay?_ " he asked, voice more serious this time. Gwyn looked away from the screen and took hold of her beer bottle. Glancing back up at the camera, she smiled again, less convincingly this time.

"Yeah. I'm sure. It's really different here, now. It's like they… simultaneously fulfilled and bastardized Mr. Hammond's dream." Her father gave her an intrigued look, a frown setting itself into his lips. "There are… _dozens_ more dinosaurs than the first park, so that's…. surpassed what Hammond would have wanted. But there are… rides now. He had specifically said that Jurassic Park didn't _need_ rides, didn't need that sort of thing to be as enrapturing as it could be. There are also…" She snatched up the brochure and map, flipping to one of the inside flaps. "Thirty two tennis courts… a golf course… and a spa and gym amongst other things."

Alan snorted and shook his head, reaching around his own computer to grab a glass filled with amber colored liquid––his favorite brand of beer, undoubtedly. Gwyn held up her own bottle in some form of 'cheers' before they both took a sip.

" _What kind of rides do you have at a dinosaur park?_ " Alan deadpanned, setting his beer to the side. Gwyn unfolded the map portion of the pamphlet and spread it across the keyboard.

"They've got… a botanical garden you can walk through. Two hundred years of flora and fauna to see." Gwyn smiled down at the map, a certain paleobotanist coming to mind. "Ellie would love that… Uh… they've got… oh, the Mosasaurus feeding show, gyrospheres––whatever those are… the 'cretaceous cruise,' a Pachy arena… oh, and what I'm sure would be your favorite––" her tone was flat and blatantly sarcastic, "––an aviary."

" _Pterodactyls are pesky, deadly creatures_ ," Alan pointed out flatly, referencing the time he and a number of other people had to fight their way through the Isla Sorna aviary. He then arched an eyebrow as the conversation fell to more serious topics. " _So, what do they have you doing over there?_ "

"Monitoring and documenting dinosaur behaviour. It's… definitely different from what I'm used to, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. It's just going to get… tough when I have to do the raptor paddock," she said, nursing a sip from her beer bottle. Alan's brows shot upwards and concern over took his face again.

" _They've still got raptors?_ "

"Of course they do. They haven't opened the paddock up to the public yet, though. There's a man who's working with the raptors, trying to get them ready for public viewing," she explained, pulling her knees up to her chest. Alan shook his head in disbelief and scoffed, leaning back in the creaky chair he was sitting in.

" _What are they going to do? Jump through hoops, run an obstacle course?_ " Alan deadpanned. Gwyn snorted and offered up a faint smile.

"From what I understand, Mr. Grady is getting them used to human contact. There isn't going to be any… hoop jumping or obstacle courses." She took another sip before murmuring, "I hope… But, uh, Mr. Masrani said that they have one-hundred plus security protocols and a hundred _more_ protocols within each protocol…" Alan narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side in question.

" _Do you really think––do_ _**they**_ _really think that that's going to help in the middle of an outbreak? Look what good security protocols did for the first park._ "

"Well… I'll just have to whip them into shape if they think they're immune to tyrannosaur sized destruction," Gwyn said wryly, sipping at her beer. Alan chuckled on the other end of the video feed and raised his glass to hers in another 'cheers.'

" _That's my girl._ "

OOOO

On the other side of the island, just as the sun began to dip towards the horizon, Owen was reading over the spines on the books that were shoved haphazardly into a bookshelf in the corner of his bungalow. His finger slid along each spine, reaching book titles and author names, pulling a face everytime he thought he'd found the right one only to discover he was wrong. He just _knew_ he had some of Alan Grant's books… he knew for a fact that _Dinosaur Detectives_ , Alan's first book, was somewhere in his office, but he knew that he had his other books somewhere in the damn mess of his bookshelves. Owen shoved a pile of books to the side and made a sound of triumph as he found what he was looking for. He withdrew the book and made for his deck, where, on a small table, an open bottle of beer and take out from the park's steak house waited for him.

The book in his hand was entitled _Jurassic Park: The Events of Isla Nublar as documented by Dr. Alan Grant_. After discovering that Gwyn had been the little girl mentioned in Grant's book, Owen found a curiosity sparked as to what she'd been through. He slipped into a chair and held the book up at face level, eyes narrowing at the dust-covered cover; the book was fairly old––he'd had it for a good long while. But he'd only ever read it once a very long time ago and he couldn't recall all the thrilling, gory, tiny details of what had happened that day in Isla Nublar. And Gwyn's arrival sparked a renewed interest in it; he also thought that, perhaps, he could spare her the ritual of having to retell the story. Owen flicked the book open and he read the first few sentences and found himself drawn in, Owen sipped his beer and settled in for an evening of light-reading on a not-so-light event; but then he paused, wondering if this were, perhaps, an indirect invasion of privacy. Some part of his head told him it didn't matter because half the entire world knew the story of Isla Nublar, knew what had happened to those on the island. Another part of his head told him it was Gwyn's place to tell him her story when she felt up to it. And that was the part of his head that won the argument… but not before he decided he would read the first couple chapters.

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**And there we have it! I have this problem with being like 'I know exactly what'll happen next chapter!' and then it doesn't happen. Like, Lowery was supposed to be introduced in this chapter, but then it got away from me. Anyway, he'll appear next time!**_

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 **Pompeii1224:** _And now he knows! I had a completely different way he was going to find out, but I like this way better. The other one involved raptors and they're coming in a bit later and I figured he'd find out who she was far before she started to work with the girls. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed!_

 **NicoleR85:** _Thank you! I'm very happy that you enjoyed last chapter! Thanks again!_

 **MidnightPenguin:** _Your review actually inspired the last scene, where he's looking for Jurassic Park. And Owen is incredibly intelligent, so he put it together that she was probably related to Alan, he just didn't know… how, as he mentions. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **CarlyJo:** _Thank you! I was worried I wouldn't peg down Owen; also, I'm glad that Barry––in the few moments he was in––was in character. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **crazykenz:** _Indeed they have, met! I was sort of aiming for the kinda-awkward/kinda-flirty/kinda-Idunnowherethisisgoing first interaction, and I'm glad it came across! We're catching a glimpse at his reaction… just wait till he finds out how she got attacked by a raptor. They will have a time where they just go out for drinks and she talks about the first park. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **d0 it like a dude:** _I'm glad Owen stayed in character! The Jurassic World events will tie in… in… I dunno how long, but I suspect this story starts about a year before the movie events. When the Indominus starts to get mentioned, you'll know that it's getting closer :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
_ **madimoo13286:** _I'm very happy you enjoyed it! Thank you very much!_

 **katy1986:** _He did (sorta) know who she was and now he definitely knows. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Spelllesswonder29:** _I hope that you're enjoying the prequel! And I'm very glad Owen doesn't seem OOC; that was a really big worry of mine. I tried to picture Chris Pratt saying the things I was having Owen say and rewrote it if it didn't seem right. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _I'm glad you're enjoying it all so far! Thanks again!_

 **Lanariel Greenleaf:** _I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapters thus far! I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I'm glad that you're enjoying it. Thanks again!_

 **InfinityMars:** _I figured that Owen and Gwyn meeting for the first time would just sorta be what it was. Two new co-workers meeting, beginning to bond, being a bit awkward, being a bit flirty. And now they've left off on a fairly awkward note, we'll see how it picks back up. I love playful banter. It, too, is my downfall. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **The girl with no life:** _I'm defnitely gonna have a chapter where she tells him about Muldoon and how she thought Owen was going to be like him and whatnot. It's gonna be hilarious. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **donchrl:** _I'm glad you like the story! Thanks again for taking the time to read and review!_

 **Night-Weaver-369:** _I'm happy you're enjoying the story thus far! I love writing Gwyn and Alan and now Owen; their interactions are all so much fun. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _It's totally fine! When they work together… oh, boy, that'll be fun. So, so, so much fun. There shall be sass, jokes, arguments both serious and playful, and, of course and eventually, flirting. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you to those who added this story to their favorites/follows; it means a lot to me!**_

 _ **Seriously, thank you, to every single one of you; I didn't think many people would like this story or even give it a chance. I hope that you all have been having fun reading what I've posted so far and are looking forward to what's going to come. Thanks again, everyone! You rock!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	6. The Mesozoic Margarita

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

6\. The Mesozoic Margarita

Gwyn made her way towards the elevator, arms laden with a mountain of new supplies. She hadn't gotten a chance to attempt to shove it all into her bag, the strap of which crossed over her chest, allowing the empty bag to rest against her hip. The canvas-like fabric was weather worn and patched up in some places with hastily tossed together sewing jobs. Gwyn shifted the pile of stuff in her hands, wincing when the expensive tablet nearly slipped off the top. Other than that, she'd received employee manuals, a number of official documents, a sheet of different codes to use around the island, a binder or two to put her research notes in, and then there was a packet of paper that explained how to request food and item deliveries. It was a process that reminded her of the way general stores used to work. Employees could fill out request forms for certain foods or items to be brought in from the mainland during the island's bi-weekly trips to get supplies for the restaurants and other establishments. It all got delivered in nice, neat boxes with the requester's name printed on the top. The runs were every Friday and Tuesday and requests were taken any day of the week at the pick-up office on the east side of the island.

Reaching the elevator, Gwyn sighed and pondered how she was going to press the button. If she so much as attempted to crouch or use her hands, her pile of newly acquired things would spill across the whole of the floor. She glanced around the elevator bay and sighed when she saw no one else around to give her assistance. It was still fairly early in the morning, and it would seem the night shift at command central were still locked away in their offices. Just as Gwyn was about to resign herself to take the stairs, an idea popped into her head. Kicking her left foot upwards, she nudged the 'down' button with the toe of her book, successfully pressing it. A whoosh of breath left her lips in a silent exclamation of succes. Stepping into the elevator once it arrived, she peered at the buttons and tried to figure out how she was going to hit the proper button.

"Oh! Hey, let me help with that!" some exclaimed, tripping between the shutting doors. He was an eager looking man wearing half-frame glasses, and was wearing a rumpled plaid button down that hung open over a t-shirt that read 'good morning, I see that the assassins have failed.' He smiled at her as he gestured to the panel of buttons a-la Vanna White. "Your floor of choice?"

"Ground floor," she said with a thankful tone.

"Perfect; that's my stop, too." He pressed the second to last button on the panel and then turned back to her, extending his hands. "I can hold some of that for you, if you'd like."

"That… would actually be lovely," Gwyn told her new acquaintance, allowing him to take the top half of items. She then flipped open her bag and started to wrestle her stuff inside, brushing hair out of her face. "Thank you, by the way."

"Ah, no problem! I remember my first day here, and I would have done anything for someone to have helped me out. I was kinda just… tossed headfirst into this all," he laughed, giving her back the remainder of her stuff when she held out her hands for it. Gwyn laughed quietly and worked on fitting everything into her considerably small bag.

"I chose to dive in head first, and I'm beginning to regret it. Made for a sleepless night no matter how comfortable that hotel mattress was." She managed to––gently––shove the tablet into the bag, and was thankful the weight of her things was now placed on her shoulder instead of her her arms. Turning to the man who'd so graciously helped her, Gwyn smiled and extended a hand.

"Oh, uh, Lowery Cruthers," he introduced with a bright smile, shaking her hand.

"Gwyn Grant," she introduced in response. She watched his smile fall and his eyes widen. He stopped shaking her hand but continued to hold it, looking as though he'd just seen the most enthralling thing in his entire life.

"Gwyn… Grant?"

She laughed and reached down to pinch the piece of laminated plastic that was clipped to the waistband of her shorts. "That's what this newly issued I.D. card says." Lowery looked down at the I.D. badge and then back up at the woman who bore it, dropping her hand so he could place both of his own at the back of his neck.

"Oh, my god… you're Gwyn Grant! _Dr._ Gwyn Grant, paleontologist; daughter of Dr. Alan Grant, paleontologist, author… You've been one of the leading paleontologists of your generation! And you're working _here?_ " Lowery laughed in pleasant disbelief. Gwyn smiled and scratched the back of her neck, offering up a shrug.

"I don't know about being a leading paleontologist, but…"

"Are you kidding me? You discovered two edmontosaurus in the span of a month! Just… _wow!_ I don't mean to sound like, you know, a fanboy, but just… _wow_." Lowery was beaming an excited, appreciative gleam in his eyes as he simply and unabashedly stared at her.

"I've gotten a lot of reactions as to who I am in my time, and, I have to say, I think yours is the most flattering form of excitement I've yet to encounter," Gwyn admitted truthfully. Many times before, people had immediately launched into questions about what happened at the Park, asked her what her thoughts on Jurassic World were, what it was like having Alan as a dad, those sort of things. But to have one of the first things said be 'you're one of the leading paleontologists of your generation' was a welcomed, flattering change. But, truly, she didn't think she counted as a 'leading paleontologist.' That was a title she reserved for her father, for those who had made greater discoveries than herself. Lowery smiled at her and shook his head, shoving both hands into his pockets.

"I just can't believe you're back here on the island, especially after everything that happened last time," Lowery told her in a hushed tone. "I mean… I would have been scared out of my _wits_ at the prospect of even coming back."

"Never said I wasn't," Gwyn pointed out. Lowery's face fell immediately, realizing he might have just said something entirely inappropriate.

"I–I didn't mean to, uh… I'm sorry if I––"

"Lowery, it's okay. I'm not exactly 'scared out of my wits' but there's a healthy dose of fear there," Gwyn assured him with a good-natured smile. A relieved smile appeared on his own face and he placed a hand on his chest as breath whooshed from between his lips.

"Would you mind if I asked you a couple things?" Lowery asked as the elevator doors slid open. Gwyn gestured around the lobby with a lost look on her face.

"If you can escort me to wherever it is I can pick up keys for a vehicle and my employee housing, I'll answer anything you like."

Grinning the brightest grin that had ever possibly crossed his face, Lowery pointed across the lobby and gestured for her to follow him. Lowery asked a barrage of questions pertaining to Jurassic Park, but kept making sure she was okay with what he was asking. He was a charming man, Gwyn decided. Nerdy, charming, enthusiastic, and an overall gentle soul.

"So, what was it like being trapped in that jeep? I mean… with a creature that big bearing down on you?" Lowery asked in reference to the initial tyrannosaurus rex attack. Gwyn let a breath escape from between her lips and thought back to the event mentioned. "You don't have to answer if you don't want––"

"It was, what, twenty years ago? I'm okay to talk about it," Gwyn assured him for the third time, a gentle smile on her face. "It was… terrifying. It's up there on my list of horrifying things that I've encountered. In the moment, it was definitely the top of the list, but… as the day wore on, it took the number two slot."

"Mm… I'd imagine the, uh, raptor attack would have won first place," Lowery agreed, vaguely gesturing to her scar. "I mean… that would definitely be at the top of _my_ list."

"I take it you read my father's book," Gwyn stated. When Alan had documented the events of Jurassic Park, he had gotten her to tell him about the raptor attack, and he put it into the book in as much detail as she'd been willing to give him.

"All of them. Numerous times," Lowery agreed. He stopped walking down the neatly kept hall-way and gestured to a door. "That's the office you're looking for; inside resides the Master of Keys, otherwise known as Jim––here let me." Being a perfect gentleman, Lowery pushed the door opened for her and grinned to the man who was seated at a desk on the opposite side of the room. "Hello, Keymaster!"

"I told you not to call me that," the man at the desk deadpanned. Lowery, without faltering, saluted him.

"You got it, Jim." Gwyn, biting her lip to hide her snickering, stepped into the office and shook Lowery's hand.

"Thank you, Lowery, for everything. I hope to see you again," Gwyn said. Lowery nodded enthusiastically, returning the sentiment. Gwyn turned to approach the desk but then stopped to smile over her shoulder at Lowery. "By the way, I love your t-shirt." The command central employee grinned and thanked her before disappearing. Jim, the man behind the desk made a sound of displeasure. He looked up at Gwyn tiredly as she approached the desk and she guessed she was probably the first person he'd seen this morning. "Hi, I'm here to pick up––"

"Name?" Jim drawled, dropping his chin into his hand. Gwyn blinked at him and then cleared her throat.

"Gwyn Grant."

"Right…" He sighed and typed away at his computer for a moment. "What vehicle would you prefer? We've got four vans, one truck, and two jeeps."

"A jeep would be preferable," Gwyn told him. Jim pushed away from the desk with a yawn, and went to a glass cabinet that was set into the wall behind him. After unlocking the doors, he reached inside and grabbed a set of keys, glanced back at his computer, and then grabbed a second set.

"Right––jeep key." He slapped one key down. "House key." He slapped the second one down. Grabbing a form off a stack of paper beside his computer, he slid it towards her. "Sign the release papers, please." He scribbled something down on a sticky-note as she picked up a pen and began to scan over the document she was to sign.

"You know, I learned how to drive in a jeep; in the Montana badlands, no less. A lot of the paleontologists my dad worked with had them, and they're pretty good for off-roading. It was great 'cause there wasn't any other cars to hit and––you really don't care, do you?" Gwyn asked, having caught a glance at the look on Jim's face when she went to hand him the signed piece of paper.

"Not at all." He took the paper from her and handed her the sticky-note. "That's your bungalow and jeep number. Just follow the main back road and take the directions on here."

"Thanks…" Gwyn trailed off, pocketing her keys. Jim grunted and went back to staring at his computer screen.

Gwyn's jeep––number eighteen––was gunmetal in color with a blue stripe streaking across the sides and the Jurassic World logo was printed on both the driver and passenger side doors. The hardtop was on, protecting the back seats from whatever elements that might come raining from the sky… _Or crashing through the trees,_ Gwyn thought dryly as she unlocked the door and slipped inside. The interior was uncomfortably warm and the seats, which were made of faux leather, were close to unbearably hot and burned the exposed skin of her legs. Fitting the key into the ignition, Gwyn started the jeep and immediately flicked the AC on; as she waited for the car to cool down some, she placed her bag onto the seat beside her and wrestled a couple of papers out. She unfolded the map of the park and found where the brachiosaurus paddock was located. Using her pinky, she traced her path out and then set the map––still open––on the passenger's seat. She then shifted the jeep out of park and headed for the main road.

OOOO

The thing with being a consulting paleontologist, Gwyn had explained to a gate guard, was that there wasn't a set of rules on how to do the job. Not yet, at least. That was why she was hiking into the jungle with her bag slung over her shoulder intent on finding a tree to climb. In order to get the raw sort of data she was looking for, she needed to be _inside_ the paddock; if she went with the flow of tourists she wouldn't get valuable information. There was no observation platform set in the trees for her to sit atop for hours on end. She had to find her own place to perch, had to make her own path through the underbrush and treetops. Her fingers drummed themselves against her leg as she walked, glancing over her shoulder every now and again. It might be the herbivore sector, but it didn't mean they wouldn't attack if they felt threatened––it just meant they wouldn't hunt or eat her. A nervous buzz continued to make itself known at the back of her head, making her flinch at the sound of each twig that snapped under her foot.

The guard had said the brachiosaurs had taken to wandering through the trees, most likely keeping cool in the sweltering afternoon. Gwyn was no tracker and she certainly didn't pretend to be one; she had just picked a direction and started walking, looking for snapped branches and foot prints that indented the soft soil. She felt quite silly going on assumptions she'd learned off of movies and television shows, but it was the best she had to go off of. She reached into her bag, extracted her water bottle and tilted her head back to take a sip. In the trees above her, she saw a number of fractured branches that were striped of their leaves completely. Well, if that wasn't evidence of a brachiosaur, Gwyn didn't know what was.

Gwyn stopped in front of a thick trunked, towering tree that was covered in moss and vines. She grabbed hold of a looser vine and gave it a tug. When it didn't snap, she gripped it a little higher and hoisted herself up, letting herself dangle there for a moment while the vine took the whole of her weight. Once she determined it was sturdy enough, Gwyn began to climb the tree, fitting her toes into little crevices in the bark. It was an odd thing to go on a hike through the Jurassic period; there were different fears that cropped up in the back of one's mind, even if they knew there were no carnivorous creatures lurking under the cover of the ferns. As Gwyn got farther and farther away from the ground, more and more sweat beaded on her forehead. She finally reached a hollowed out hold in the trunk. After briefly checking for nests or any sort of living creature, Gwyn pulled herself inside and let out a sigh. Her arm and leg muscles trembled from the effort it had taken to climb, but now she was resting easy. She extracted her leather bound notebook and a pencil and settled in for a long day of waiting.

After an hour, in which she scratched out a sketch of a brachiosaur on a piece of paper, she felt the tree begin to shake. It was a slight quivering that felt like a faint tickle. She looked up as the shaking stopped. The leaves trembled as everything shook again. And again. And again. It was footsteps––and the footsteps of something substantially large, too. Leaning forward cautiously, she turned her head to see an approaching brachiosaurus. Instinctively, Gwyn's body tensed and she didn't move. But after that instinctive reflex kicked in, she smiled. Unlike Rexy, who brought about memories of terror and pain, the brachiosaur's humble presence made her feel like a joyous child again. She recalled the moment when she'd seen a live dinosaur for the first time, recalled the thrill that crept down her spine, recalled the unadulterated joy and happiness she had felt. So that was all she did for a long moment. Gwyn watched the lumbering creature munch away at leaves, smiling softly to herself. But remembering that she was there for a reason, there to do a job, she took pencil to paper and began to write down observations. She wrote an explanation of how it moved, how it navigated between trees, and how it ate. Gwyn decided she would need to grab a sample of the leaves off the tree it was eating from and identify it for documentation.

When the brachiosaurus began to move further into the jungle, Gwyn scrambled to descend from the tree, scraping her knee against the bark in the process. She followed the dinosaur's movements at a safe distance, keeping paper and pencil at the ready. There was a mindset she always slipped into when she was working, one she'd learned from her father and had earned them both the title of 'workaholics.' She often became hyper focused on what she was doing, paying close attentions to small details and potential errors. The world became limited to whatever she was working on and whoever was working with her. And Gwyn was about to learn that that work ethic really only worked when one was lying flat out in the dirt excavating a skeleton. As her focus had become entirely about the brachiosaurus, she hadn't realized that there was a small drop that the massive dinosaur had seemingly ignored. Half of her foot met the air and the other half remained planted on the ground. That, however, was enough to send her slipping down the two or three foot drop. She sat amidst the jungle foliage, face tickled by dewy ferns, legs smeared in mud. There was a silent moment where she just stared straight ahead, slightly dazed, but then she laughed. Of _course_ this was how her first day on the job was going to go.

OOOO

When Gwyn arrived back at the central Park area, the skies were streaked with pink and purple clouds, illuminated by the setting sun. She had spent the whole of the afternoon following around that one brachiosaur, trekking through the jungle in the sweltering heat that caused her shirt to stick to her back uncomfortably. Popping the driver's side door open, Gwyn slipped out with the strap of her bag coiled around her hand. Said bag was deposited on the hood of her vehicle, which was exceptionally hot thanks to the day's elevated temperature. Maintenance workers passed by and nodded to her in pleasant greeting; Gwyn recognized a couple of faces that Owen had pointed out the previous day, but she didn't dare try and see if she could put names to faces––she would make a right fool of herself. A growling engine could be heard, overtaking the distant din of insects and crowds. It was a sound that reminded Gwyn of long, hot days in the Montana badlands, listening as paleontologists came and went from the site. She bent at the waist and started to rub the now dried mud off her legs, watching it flake off and fall to the ground in dry chunks. Her bungalow was like to not have much in the way of food, so she decided that her best option for dinner would be one of the restaurants or bars scattered along Main Street. Honestly, all she really wanted was a drink.

"Looks like you had a fun day," commented a familiar voice. Looking up and towards the back of her jeep, she saw none other than Owen Grady sitting astride a Scrambler motorcycle. _That_ must have been the engine she heard echoing through the maze of concrete walls. He pulled the vehicle's key out of its transmission and pocketed it, smirking at her all the while. She returned the smirk and placed the sole of her boot against her door, picking at a particularly pesky spot of dried mud.

"Nice bike," she complimented, ignoring his comment. Owen smiled and knocked the kickstand into place before he dismounted and slipped his hand across the handlebars. He patted them with a flat palm and a chuckle, eyes gleaming with pride.

"Thanks; I work on it every chance I get. It's my, uh, prefered method of getting around the island. Jeeps don't always do it for me," he told her. Gwyn chuckled and paused to pick some dirt out from under her fingernails.

"Yeah, I'd imagine riding a motorcycle is a bit more freeing than driving around in a jeep. And my day _was_ quite fun."

"Did you do a spot of mud wrestling with the ankylosaurs? 'Cause it sure looks like you did," Owen said, gesturing to her mud spattered and smeared legs. Gwyn laughed under her breath and then leaned back against the jeep, meeting the raptor trainer's gaze.

"I love dirt––it's kinda in my job description. My dad used to call me the Dirt Fairy when I was little; there was rarely a day I didn't come back to him without a speck of dust on me. However, despite having this _lovely_ coating of dried mud, I sort of need to look presentable enough to go get dinner," Gwyn explained, returning to scrubbing at her calf with her knuckles. From the corner of her eye, she saw Owen dig something out of his back pocket and gesture towards her with it.

"Here." Looking up again, she noted he was holding a red bandana; he stepped over to the nearest wall, in which an industrial sized spigot was installed. He twisted the handle and let out a rush of water, with which he wetted the bandana. "This'll probably be a little faster." Gwyn took the sopping square of fabric from him with a 'thank you,' and began to rub at the caked on dirt. Owen leaned against the jeep, just to her left, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her make progress on her muddy legs. "Where are you going to grab a bite?"

"Honestly? Don't know. I figured I'd just stop by whatever tickles my fancy. Unless, of course, you have any suggestions?" Owen exhaled and drummed his fingers against his bicep, thinking of the handful of restaurants and cafés on the island.

"Well… there's Winston's Steakhouse, but that's more a 'sit down and dine on vaguely fancy food' kind of place…"

"Yeah, not really feeling fancy right now."

"There's the Cretaceous Café, but I think that they close around seven…"

"How about a place where I can get a drink and a burger?" Gwyn inquired, moving on to clean her right leg. A smile stretched across Owen's face as he snapped and pointed at the woman who stood beside him.

"I know just the place then. Margaritaville," Owen said, turning so his shoulder was pressed up against the side of the jeep. Gwyn finished rubbing dried mud off her thigh and stood straight again, folding the dirtied bandana with deft fingers.

"Margaritaville it is then. I'll, uh, wash this for you and get back as soon as possible––thank you, again," Gwyn thanked, holding up the damp bandana. She popped the driver's side door open and placed the folded square of cloth on the dashboard, hoping that the residual heat that clung to the interior would help dry it out. Owen nodded as she shut the door and snagged her bag, throwing the strap diagonally across her torso. She gestured to her body with a sweeping gesture. "Do I look presentable?"

Owen's eyes swept over her just like they had the other day, lingering on her legs, which were mostly cleaned of mud save for a couple of streaks that weren't outrageously horrible. Once his eyes snapped back up to hers, he opened his mouth to speak, but then paused, eyes fixated on something. "Yeah, you've just got a, uh, leaf in your hair."

"Where?" Gwyn lifted both hands to pat down her hair, searching for the aforementioned leaf.

"Just… um… here, let me," he insisted, taking a step closer. He reached a hand out over her shoulder, fingers stretching towards her braid. Gwyn stood perfectly still as he plucked the piece of jungle foliage from her hair; she found herself face-to-chest with the handler, staring right at his Henly clad torso. It would take a lot for her to not notice how attractive Owen was, and it was certainly hard to not think about with him standing so close. He smelled like cologne and jungle and sweat, creating a musky scent that––with too much exposure––could become intoxicating. Owen broke her thoughts by holding up the leaf that had been stuck in her hair. "There's the little offender."

Gwyn smiled and took the leaf from him, twirling it between her fingers so she could watch it spin around in the dying sunlight. "It just wanted a bit of adventure." She let the leaf flutter to the ground. "Thank you for the restaurant suggestions."

"Anything for a fellow co-worker. You know, you should get to know some of the guys who work in the kitchens. They're pretty chill _and_ can hook you up with discounted meals every now and again," Owen told her, tapping the side of his nose. Gwyn chuckled and tugged her hair out of the braid it had been in, nodding slowly as though she'd just received top secret information.

"Mm, good advice. I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she responded. Owen beamed at her and walked back to his bike, grabbing hold of the handlebars while he pushed the kickstand back up. He began to push the Scrambler backwards to place it flush against the wall. He nodded to their right, smirking as he set the kickstand back on the ground.

"You should consider moving your jeep; you kinda parked right in front of paddock nine––that's the t-rex paddock." With her brows furrowing, she looked to the left to see that she had, in fact, parked right in front of a massive metal door. But, since it had been on the passenger's side, she hadn't exactly taken it into account. Gwyn's mouth dropped open as she stared at it, shuddering at the idea of how close Rexy could be to her in that moment. She stared at the door and clutched onto the strap of her bag with a distant look on her face; someone placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to physically jump out of her thoughts. Owen stood beside her, a faint look of concern beginning to pinch his brows together. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, completely fine." Gwyn waved her hand through the air. She pulled the jeep's door open and dug the keys out of her bag. "Thanks for letting me know, I hadn't realized. The last thing I need is to have a tyrannosaur step on my jeep…" she sighed and then added a muttered, "again," as she slipped into the driver's seat. Tugging the door shut and twisting the keys in the ignition, Gwyn performed an excellent three point turn and headed back the way she'd come, putting as much distance between herself and the tyrannosaurus-rex paddock as she could.

OOOO

Margaritaville was located on the corner of Main Street and easy to find thanks to its positioning near the mosasaurus pool. The evening had cooled down considerably, which was a godsend after the blistering temperatures the afternoon had reached. The sky was darkening and the park activity was winding down and geared more towards finding food before turning in for the evening. Gwyn paused before she entered the restaurant, spotting a familiar face on the rooftop dining balcony. Crossing her arms, pursing her lips, and arching an eyebrow in a look that she'd learned from Alan, she waited for Owen to glance down at the street before she spoke.

"Are you following me?" she teased in a serious voice. Owen laughed and took a sip from his beer.

"It would seem like _you_ are the one following me."

" _You're_ the one who suggested this restaurant."

"Never said I wasn't headed here myself. Come on up, I've got an extra seat," Owen prompted, nodding to the empty seat across from himself.

Gwyn rolled her eyes and made for the restaurant door, navigating her way to the stairs through the dinner crowd. Owen was busy nursing a beer when she approached the table, which was bathed in soft amber light that emanated from a lantern placed in the center of the table. Gwyn gestured to the chair that he'd previously offered, and he copied said gesture. As she took the seat, Owen waved over a waiter, who handed Gwyn a menu and assured he'd be back in a minute.

"So, did you call me up here to 'swap raptor stories'?" Gwyn teased lightly as she glanced over the menu. Glancing over the piece of cardstock, she watched as a faint pink tinge rose to his cheeks. He offered an awkward chuckle and dragged his fingers across the back of his neck, massaging at the stiff muscle beneath the skin. She found it interesting to see Owen, who was––from what she'd observed from the day before––confident and sure of himself, suddenly become so unsure and awkward. It was, dare she say, cute. What killed her, though, was that shy grin he gave her.

"I, uh… I promise I'm not that lame," he chuckled. "And, no, actually, I didn't. I figured that since we'll working closely together and we're already co-workers, we should get to know one another a bit better. What better way to do that than over dinner and drinks?"

"That's very thoughtful of you, actually," Gwyn complimented. Owen shrugged and glanced down at his hands, watching condensation slip down the side of the bottle. There was still a small smile gracing his lips, just barely quirking up the corners of his mouth. Gwyn tore her eyes away from him and looked back at the menu in her hands. A moment of silence passed between them before Owen cleared his throat and wetted his lips, ready to strike up conversation again.

"I never asked: how _did_ you end up covered knee-to-toe in mud?" Owen asked. Gwyn smirked and pushed a few strands of pesky hair behind her ears.

"I fell whilst in pursuit of a brachiosaur," she told him. His brows shot upwards at the same time Gwyn snorted at the piece of cardstock in her hands. "Does everything here have to be titled with something dinosaur related?"

"It… certainly seems that way, but, wait––you were pursuing a brachiosaur?" He sounded surprised, with just a touch of concern in his warm toned voice. Gwyn nodded and continued to pour over the wince inducing named items on the menu. Pterodactyl Wings… could they be less creative? "Why?"

"It's my job, remember? I have to document dinosaur behaviour; best way to do that was follow it around. Unfortunately a three foot drop it about as concerning to a brachiosaur as a crack in the pavement is to us. I wasn't exactly paying attention…" she trailed off, setting the menu down, "and down I went. Have to admit, never thought that _I_ would be chasing the dinosaurs… kinda figured that they'd be there to start chasing me. Again."

"Well, it's a good start then. You're showing them who's boss," Owen joked with a grin. Gwyn chuckled quietly, a sound that resonated warmly in the back of her throat. The waiter returned and tugged out a notepad with an expectant and cheery smile.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"A, uh… Tyrannosaur Burger… and… a Mesozoic Margarita," Gwyn replied with a smile and a quiver in her voice that clearly showed how hard she was trying not to laugh. As the waiter disappeared to place her order, Gwyn turned her attention back to Owen. "Know if that drink's any good?"

"Have to admit, haven't had that one yet," Owen admitted. Gwyn laughed and reclined back in her seat, sighing contentedly into the evening air.

"Two kinds of tequila and the house margarita mix? Sounds like heaven in a souvenir cup, if you ask me," she laughed, picking at some dirt under her nail. Her tone had been so convincingly cheerful yet casual that Owen laughed, clutching onto his beer as he bent forward towards the table.

"Ahh, the souvenir cups are the best part," he sighed happily, pretending to look wistful. "Now you'll always remember your time working at Jurassic World."

"I'll put it right next to my Jurassic Park visitor's pass."

"You have much of that stuff? From the first park?" Owen asked curiously. The previous evening, he'd read maybe a quarter of Alan Grant's book detailing the events of the original Isla Nublar incident. He'd retired for the evening just as the Jeeps stalled on the way back to the visitor's center; which must have been why Gwyn had seemed so taken aback when he told her that she'd parked in front of the t-rex paddock. It was almost as though she'd been sucked into some strange sort of déjà-vu. Gwyn shrugged and scratched at the back of her head, thinking over her inventory of Park related things at home.

"Not really… I've got the pass, the plane ticket that got me to Costa Rica…" Her fingers rose to rest against her chest, "my scar… my dad's books… but, other than that not much. I kinda distanced myself from all things Jurassic Park post incident," Gwyn murmured. Owen twisted his bottle around on the tabletop, and she felt very aware of his eyes firmly locked onto her face.

"So, when you're not busy playing in the dirt, what is it you like to do?" he asked, steering the conversation in a different direction. "Ever dabbled in writing? 'Cause your dad's written a couple of books."

"Never written much outside of school papers, research reports, lectures, and field notes. I fear I may have too clinical of a writing style," Gwyn informed with a wry chuckle. "I do draw, though."

"Really?" Owen asked curiously, propping his elbow up on the back of his chair. Gwyn nodded and thanked the waiter, who had returned with her margarita.

"It took years of classes and dozens of sketches that looked more like chickens than velociraptors, but, I got there. Constant practice, as they say." She sipped at her drink, brows arching in surprise at how good it tasted. Honestly, she hadn't expected much, but was pleasantly surprised she'd been proved wrong. Setting the cup down on the table, she redirected her focus to Owen. "Anyway, how were the raptors today? Do anything particularly vicious?" She noted that Owen had pursed his lips, and she watched as he twirled his beer bottle around. There was a slight touch of uncomfortableness about his reaction to her words; of _course_ there was––she'd essentially just insulted his most beloved creatures. Gwyn wiped a bead of condensation off her cup and cleared her throat. "Sorry, that was… unnecessarily bitter."

"You have every reason to be bitter about raptors; I mean, to be hunted by them?" He shook his head and exhaled, looking like he could hardly imagine something worse. "But, to answer your question, no, they didn't do anything particularly vicious. We just did a bit of hide and seek," Owen said. Laughter bubbled out of Gwyn's chest at the suggestion of playing such a game with the dangerous creatures. Owen's lips quirked into a quarter of a smirk and Gwyn's laughter induced smile began to wane as she realized something.

"Oh, my god, you're serious…"

"Dead serious. We use it as one of our training exercises; you'll probably get a chance to see it when you come down to observe the girls," Owen informed. "It's one of our more routine exercises. When were you planning on coming by, again?"

Gwyn tapped her fingers against the table one by one as she recounted what dinosaurs she needed to observe. Edmontosaurus, apatosaurus, metriacanthosaurus, pachyphalosaurus, stegosaurus, pteradons, and at least twelve others. She pulled a face as she calculated and arranged a make-shift schedule in her head. Once she got back to her bungalow she would have to solidify it, send it in to the higher-ups and the heads of each paddock or sector so they knew she was coming. It would probably be best to do the herbivores first, then move on to the carnivores… so that would put the velociraptors late in the schedule; and even further than that. Gwyn was well aware she was putting off personally interacting with the velociraptors, and she was vastly okay with them being the last dinosaurs she initially observed.

"I'd have to say… two weeks at least. I'll be sure to let you know if any of that changes. I'm sure that the dinosaurs won't always abide to a schedule that _I_ make," Gwyn said. Owen snorted and moved his beer bottle so the waiter could set their food down. Owen had opted for the 'pterodactyl wings,' it would seem.

"Schedules are––unfortunately––a necessary evil. Dinosaurs are lucky they don't have to abide by them," Owen commented. Gwyn pursed her lips and watched the way the amber candle light flickered across the back of her hand. Looking up with a slight pinch between her brows and concern backlighting her expression. But that wasn't quite true, and she knew he knew it. Despite his suave attitude and boyish charm, he took his job and his surroundings seriously. They both very well knew all the dinosaurs at Jurassic World had scheduled feeding times and viewing times. They had times where they had to be certain places and not be in others at other times. But that was an entire other conversation to be had. So Gwyn just refitted the expression on her face into a smile.

"Oh, what it would be to be a dinosaur…" she chuckled, popping a french fry into her mouth. Owen cleared his throat and lifted his beer bottle in a pre-toast motion.

"Well, here's to you, Dr. Grant, and your first day at Jurassic World," he said with another one of his charming smiles. Gwyn returned the smile and lifted her margarita filled souvenir cup, accepting Owen's proffered toast. His smile grew a fraction, eyes crinkling at the corners when he let his bottle tip forward so the neck of it knocked against Gwyn's cup. Gwyn leaned one elbow atop the table and cradled her chin in her hand, smile softening somewhat.

"To a good start."

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**To make up for not posting in awhile, I wrote a chapter that was ever-so-slightly longer than the others. I've had a stressful couple weeks and hit some serious creative blocks. But they've all disappeared now and I'm happy to be back and writing.**_

 _ **Review replies!**_

 **CarlyJo:** _I'm SO happy that little moment of awkward Owen came off well; I was worried it would seem out of character, but then I was like 'nah, he totally has those nerdy/awkward moments.' And, I forgot to mention last time, that the movie actually reacted a Jurassic World website, as though it were a real place, and they had pictures of the 'Hammond Suite' so I based it all off of that. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **NicoleR85:** _Gwyn's going to have some real interesting feelings/interactions/reactions when the movie events kick up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **katy1986:** _As of this chapter, we'll see Gwyn and Owen interacting more. They'll start working together more and all that fun stuff will bring about some good moments. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **MidnightPenguin:** _I only wrote a small section about how she does her job because I'm still figuring out what she EXACTLY does. 'Cause once she's done all her basic observations, she's got to do routine check-ins, but, beyond that, still figuring all that out. And she did run into Owen––and I think it gave a nice end to the chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the newest installment; thanks again!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _Next chapter I'll probably just pick up with Gwyn starting to work with Owen and what-not––'cause, otherwise, it would get kinda boring and repetitive with her going from paddock to paddock. And I'm really happy that you liked the awkward Owen moment; it came back to bite him this time around, ahaha! But they are yet to swap stories… but soon… soon enough, they'll crop back up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **trinketsTricks:** _I'm very, very happy that you enjoy my work! It means a lot to know that you enjoy the story enough to come back and keep on reading. I hope that you stick around to read more and hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **Fireblack:** _I take it that means you've been enjoying the story so far! I'm very glad that you've been enjoying it thus far! Thanks again!_

 **blue-lily295:** _Yeah, Gwyn getting the chance to tell her story through her point of view will be a good thing/interesting to see. She's going to have some interesting moments with Rexy even if they're both on opposite sides of the glass. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _I'm very happy that you found this story and have enjoyed it so far. I hope that you've stuck around to read more! Thanks again!_

 **Xx High By The Beach xX:** _I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one just as much! Thanks again!_

 **Dark-Enough-Conspiracy-Theory:** _It's nice to hear that I've managed to grasp hold a unique take on the whole Alan's-daughter-at-Jurassic Park/World! And I'm very happy that you've enjoyed it so far––I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _I'm very happy you've enjoyed the story thus far and hope you continue to read! Thanks again!_

 **paleontologist:** _Thank you! I shall continue forth! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks again!_

 **Myra the Dovahkiin:** _I'm very happy that you've enjoyed the story thus far and that you think it's starting to get interesting. I hope that you stick around to read more; thanks again!_

 **kitsunelover300:** _We'll find out soon enough how Gwyn got the scar––and in my prequel I'll get the chance to actually write the scene out, so I'm really excited for that. Awkward!Owen is just so much fun to write. 'Cause he's usually so smooth and confident and sure of himself that writing him being awkward is a nice contrast/change. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **BaDwolF89:** _I hope that your craving for another chapter was satisfied with this one! Thanks again!_

 **She-Wolf:** _It's… maybe a handful of months to a year or so before the events of Jurassic World––I'm mostly biding my time till the movie comes out on DVD/Blu-Ray. Once it comes out, I might change the time span. And Gwyn will meet Grey and Zach; maybe not before hand, but she will meet them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you to those who have added this to their favorites/follows––it means a lot!**_

 _ **Forgot to do this last chapter, so I'm mentioning it now. Jurassic World has a website as though it were an actual park, and there are dozens of pages with maps and blurbs and whatnot. I've been using that as a reference, so places like Winston's Steakhouse and the botanical gardens and the Hammond Suite and Margaritaville are all based off of that. I'd go take a look at the site if you get a chance. It's pretty thorough and fun to browse through. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you all in the next one! Thanks again!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	7. Safe, Calm, Collected

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

7\. Safe, Calm, Collected

Gwyn's head rested on the back of her small loveseat, having fallen asleep with her laptop open on her lap. Her fingers were limply curled on the keys and the screen had long since gone dark. The paleontologist had fallen asleep while transcribing her reports on the suchomimus. Her second week of being consulting paleontologist was coming to a close, and she was beyond exhausted. Most of her days were spent traversing the jungle, standing in the hot sun, or being crowded and bumped into by tourists. She had found her eyelids getting heavy somewhere into the first half-hour of tedious typing, and had passed out shortly thereafter. The cool evening breeze swept through an open window and through the room, carrying with it the lulling combination of chirping and buzzing jungle insects. There were two lakes on the north of Isla Nublar, and Gwyn's bungalow was located on the shore of the northern most point of the northern most lake. She had a lovely view of the island's dormant volcano and got a nice breeze off the lake on windy days. All in all, the four room bungalow wasn't as bad as she might have expected it to be.

A musical chirping cut into the relaxing silence, seeming out of place amongst the ambiance she was typically surrounded by. The paleontologist stirred and groaned, sleepily lifting her head and opening her eyes. Her cell phone, which sat on the cushion beside her, was lit up and ringing, proclaiming that she had a call. With a yawn, she shut her laptop and grabbed her phone, not bothering to see who was calling before she answered.

"Hello?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

" _Gwyn Fiona Grant, what on earth were you thinking!?_ " exclaimed a familiar voice. Gwyn's brows inched up her forehead and her hand slipped down to rest on her cheek.

"Oh, Ellie. Hi. I… I'm guessing that, uh, my dad told you about my new job?" Gwyn rocked herself backwards before throwing her weight forward, which propelled her forward and to her feet. Ellie Sattler, her mother figure and father's former girlfriend, laughed with a hint of hysteria on the other end of the line.

" _It might have come up in conversation, yes!_ " Gwyn moved into her tiny kitchenette and tugged the fridge open, grabbing for a bottle of lemon flavored seltzer. She glanced at the clock propped up in the window and narrowed her eyes to see the positioning of the hands.

"What time is it where you are? 'Cause it's _really_ late here," Gwyn murmured as she struggled to open the bottle of seltzer with one hand. On the other end, Ellie sighed.

" _Sorry, I… I forgot that there would be a time difference,_ " Ellie apologized, dropping off her panicked excitement.

"No, it's fine, I'm just giving you a hard time," Gwyn said with a smile, tone light hearted. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't reprimand me, dad already did that." She placed the seltzer bottle between both her knees and twisted at the cap, face screwed up in concentration.

" _I won't I'm just… I'm just worried about you––_ _ **for**_ _you, I should say…_ " Ellie trailed off.

"I've been doing pretty well so far," Gwyn replied with unconvincing reassurance, which she blamed on her sleepiness. She finally managed to get the cap off, only to spill some of the drink down her leg. "Aw, shit…"

" _What's wrong?_ " Ellie sounded slightly panicked and Gwyn winced in regret.

"Sorry, sorry, nothing's wrong––just spilled some seltzer."

" _Oh, god, you nearly gave me a heart-attack… I'm just… Gwyn, I don't want you to go through everything that happened again. I–I know that it's highly unlikely and that we were the 'one' in the 'one in one thousand' statistic that something would go wrong that day, but… but with your family's track record of getting pulled into this sort of thing…_ " Ellie trailed off, a worried lilt to her tone. Gwyn smiled sadly and made for the bungalow door, stepping out onto the porch that faced the lake. The moonlight glittered across the surface and the tree branches swayed in the gentle, cool breeze. Ellie was like a mother to her, and Ellie had admitted years ago that Gwyn was like a daughter to her. So when she'd heard that Gwyn was back on Isla Nublar, she nearly fainted.

"I know. If there's anyone who could find trouble involving dinosaurs, it's the Grants. But everything's gone smoothly… so far…" Gwyn murmured, leaning her elbows on the porch railing. There was quiet on the other end of the line, telephone static hissing into her right ear. During that silence, Gwyn took a sip of her drink and then rubbed at her eyes, longing for her bed in the other room.

" _Are you frightened?_ " Ellie finally asked. It was Gwyn's turn to be silent, gnawing at her bottom lip for a moment.

"Less so than when I got here, but, yeah. Every day I remember some specific detail that I'd forgotten about… I'm always looking over my shoulder… but, I'd lived with that paranoia for so long that it's return isn't really all that blind-siding," Gwyn mentioned flatly, staring out across the glittering lake. A cool breeze swept through her hair, which fluttered loosely around her shoulders. Silence filled the line as they both contemplated their previous experiences with dinosaurs.

" _Have the nightmares come back?_ " Ellie asked with quiet concern. Gwyn scratched at the back of her neck and looked down at the ground beneath the porch. " _Gwyn?_ "

"Just the one… the one about Rexy, the uh… raptor nightmares haven't come back yet. And they haven't come back in force, it's just, uh, been a couple dream resurgences." For a good number of years following the original events on Isla Nublar, Gwyn had been subject to a number of horrible nightmares. Most of them had to do with raptors, but a handful of them had to do with Rexy and the chase through the jungle she'd been subjected to. That one had returned sometime during the first week she'd arrived and earned her a a handful of sleepless nights.

" _Oh, sweetie…_ "

"I'll be fine, I promise," Gwyn assured, taking the seltzer bottle to swirl around its contents. Ellie tutted on the other end of the line, a sound shortly followed by a quiet laugh.

" _You remind me of your father so much sometimes,_ " Ellie said with a fondness in her voice. Gwyn's lips quirked sideways into half of a smile.

"Sometimes that's a compliment, sometimes that's a curse," responded Gwyn, yawning halfway through the sentence.

" _You are being cautious, though? I can't pretend to say that I know exactly what your job entails, but… that island surprises you in the worst ways possible and regularly exercised caution would do you good,_ " Ellie forewarned. Gwyn pinched the leaf of a flower resting on the porch railing, gently rubbing the piece of foliage. It was some jurassic era flower she couldn't put a name to, but she knew that Ellie would know if she could see it. She'd name it in a second and spout off a number of facts that Gwyn would greedily listen to and then store away for later.

"I am, I promise. Like I said, I've been constantly looking over my shoulder, I'm being vigilant with knowing the security protocols so I can call the park out when they're breached. And, let me tell you, that protocol list is _long_ ," Gwyn tiredly chuckled, thinking of the hundred-something page long booklet of rules.

" _And I know that you'll call them out if you have to; you always do. Like that time one of your father's students improperly identified an apatosaurus and you corrected her quick as a whip––and you were only nine. Well, I won't keep you up longer than I already have… I just… panicked when I found out and sat through a couple hours of harsh debate whether or not to call you._ "

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to know you're still looking out for me, Ellie. Call any time you like, lord knows dad does. It's nice to hear familiar voices," Gwyn admitted. "I love you, Ellie."

" _Love you too, Gwyn. Stay safe._ "

OOOO

Gwyn sat parked in her jeep for a good five or so minutes. It was seven thirty in the morning, she had a cup of iced coffee sitting in her cup holder, and she was staring at the raptor paddock as though it was a living being in itself. Her heart was pounding and her head was starting to spin as she recalled memories of hiding in a darkly lit kitchen, of searing pain cutting through her chest, of hot, rancid breath against her face. Her head fell back against the headrest and her eyes slipped shut, hoping to calm herself by taking deep breaths, steeling herself for the long day to come. After Ellie had called, Gwyn stayed up to finish transcribing her notes, finally going to bed sometime around half-past midnight. Her early start hadn't been warmly welcomed, especially since she'd headed into the resort to grab coffee and breakfast; as she sat in her air conditioned jeep, eyes closed and head reclined, she began to drift off. In that partial dream world, she could've sworn she'd heard something… a distant roaring. Her brows pulled together and her fingers twitched. It was a rumbling and a screeching, one that, if heard too close to the source, would make one's ears hurt. It was the cry of a tyrannosaur. Her brows puckered together and, slowly, the roaring got louder.

 _Bang, bang_.

Gwyn jumped and squealed, knee slamming up into the steering wheel. Placing a hand over her racing heart, she turned her head to see Barry standing outside her window, fist poised over the glass. She reached out and clicked a button, unrolling the window to she could talk to the man on the other side of her door.

"Sorry, Dr. Grant, I didn't mean to frighten you," Barry apologized. Gwyn smiled, albeit a tad shakily, and shook her head.

"I was, uh, just dozing off, it's no big deal. And, please, call me Gwyn. I insist," she told him. Barry smiled and propped both arms in the space where the window had been.

"Alright then, Gwyn. Owen's in the office when you're ready to come up. I wouldn't blame you for just sitting here and enjoying the last bit of air conditioning you're going to get today; it's gonna be a hot one," Barry informed charmingly. Gwyn smiled and rolled up the window as he walked away, letting out a slow breath as her heart began to calm down. Popping the door and gulping down the last of her coffee, Gwyn grabbed her bag and slung it across her torso. She then snagged her hat and placed it atop her head, her father's voice echoing in the back of her head 'paleontologists never work in the shade.' Taking in a few more deep breaths, she started walking forward and towards the large cage that was installed just in front of the paddock office.

Owen was sitting at his desk, piling files into the crook of his right elbow. He was sifting through the stacks of papers and folders on his desk, searching for something as Gwyn stepped in. She watched him place a folder between his teeth and tuck a pen behind his ear; when he looked up and spotted her, he raised a hand in greeting, unable to speak with the paper between his teeth. Gwyn returned the gesture and approached the desk, sitting down in a chair that faced Owen from across the desk. He held up a finger and pulled out another file and placed it in the crook of his arm. Removing the folder from his mouth, he smiled at her, one of his bright and charming smiles.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"A bit tired; had a late night call from a friend and woke up early to grab breakfast at the resort," she explained, removing her fedora.

"Legit reason to be tired," Owen said, shifting the pile of files into both his hands. "Alright. I figured you'd probably want what reports and observations we've already made on the girls. There are probably more, but these were the ones I could find."

"Those would be lovely. Would you mind if I took them home with me at the end of the day?" she asked, taking the files from his hands. Owen gestured to her before clasping his hands and resting them atop his desk.

"By all means. We've got electronic copies if we direly need them. So, what is it you're going to do today?"

Gwyn shrugged as she began to skim through the folders to see what information she was being given. "Just observe. You can go about your daily business, I won't interfere on purpose––can't promise I won't accidentally _stand_ in the way, though."

"Well, uh, we've got some training exercises planned for today. That should probably yield some interesting information… they've just had breakfast, but we feed them again around noon… pretty typical day. Feel free to stick with me if you like; or you can wander around on your own discretion, I won't, uh, dictate what you should do, you've probably got a way you like to do things," Owen told her. Gwyn sat back in her chair with a nod, fingers picking at a stray thread that was coming free from the strap of her bag. Her apprehension was kicking into full gear now that she had to completely consider a plan of action for the day's events. And, despite what she might've liked to believe, it was quite plain on her face. "You're perfectly safe here, I promise, Gwyn."

"Hm… I've heard that before…" Gwyn murmured under her breath. Owen chuckled and tilted his head to the side, watching his co-worker distractedly play with with whatever she could get her fingers on.

"You're a bit of a pessimist when you're tired, aren't you?" he chuckled. Gwyn smirked and rubbed her eye with the heel of her right palm. She wasn't always the most pleasant person when she was tired, but she highly doubted that was why her pessimism was showing.

"Sometimes. I don't mean to sound that way, though… it's just…" Gwyn looked towards the window just next to Owen's desk, and tapped her her fingers against the desktop. With a sigh, she shut her eyes and shook her head, deflating almost completely. All of the bravery she'd conjured that morning left her person in that sigh, and she felt about eleven years old again. Gwyn ducked her head as to hide her face from her co-worker. Owen was a good guy; the two of them had casually met up for dinner and drinks a couple of times in the last few weeks. It was often a case of them running into one another at the resort as they both headed one place or another for the aforementioned evening meal; but Gwyn wasn't quite sure if they'd breached friendship level yet. She assumed her sudden loss of confidence and her spike of pessimism was likely off-putting, both to herself and to Owen. "Sorry… this isn't very professional of me, is it?"

Owen didn't answer her immediately. The hum of the air-con filled the room, and somewhere a couple of papers rustled. A chair creaked and then Gwyn felt someone's hand cover the back of her own. Lifting her head with her blue eyes open again, she found that Owen had stretched an arm across his desk, and his hand was comfortingly placed over her own. His face was composed in a soft look, but it wasn't a look of pity like she might've expected. It was an empathetic look that both slightly pinched and raised his brows and one that softened his eyes.

"I don't care if it isn't professional. I understand why you'd be apprehensive to come here, to this paddock, and have to spend a day or two observing a species of animal that hurt you. No one here is going to judge you for that, especially not me. We're working with dangerous creatures, and I'm saying that you're going to be okay because you _are_ ; mostly because you're not even setting foot in the paddock. But if you end up jumping or screaming, that's okay. Lord knows I jumped seven feet in the air the first time I was scared by one of the girls," Owen said with a warm laugh and a smile. Gwyn's lips twitched at the corners, hinting at a smile; she patted Owen's hand with the one that wasn't encapsulated by his own, her smile finally making an appearance.

"Thanks. It's good to know I've got friends here," she said, glancing up at him to see how he would react to the statement. Owen's lips quirked to the side in a crooked smile, a charming gleam reappearing in his eyes.

"'Course you do," he agreed, withdrawing his hand. He leaned his forearms on the desk and nodded in the direction of the paddock. "Want me to tell you about the girls?"

"Sounds like a good place to start," Gwyn agreed, removing her notebook and pen before she put the files in her bag. Once she uncapped her pen and set the notebook against her knee, Owen began to speak.

"As I mentioned before we've got Blue, Echo, Charlie, and Delta. Delta's got a darker green hue to her skin, and she's a bit of a feisty one; bit of an attitude when she feels like having it. Charlie's got a paler green skin tone, but she's easy to identify from the stripes that curve over the back her neck, spine and tail. She's a bit more mellow, but she's also quick. Echo's the one with a more brown hue, and she's got a, uh, scar running across her nose from a fight she'd gotten into with one of her sisters––I think you can deduce what you like from that fact. And then there's Blue. She's the beta. Probably the easiest of the four to set apart from the rest since she's got a blue stripe running along either side of her body, from her eye to the tip of her tail," Owen explained, watching as Gwyn took down initial notes. She was hunched over her knee, scribbling down words quickly yet neatly in looped handwriting.

Gwyn was writing down the word 'beta' when she decided to ask, "So, who's the alpha of this little raptor pack?" She heard Owen chuckle and, glancing upwards, she saw that he was smirking and had crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"You're looking at him," he told her. She arched an eyebrow and snickered a bit, straightening up. She pointed at the man who sat across from her and her other eyebrow joined its match in rising.

"You?"

"That's right."

"You're the alpha of a raptor pack?" Gwyn reiterated, looking caught between being amused and confused. Owen nodded and smiled widely. He spread his arms out and nodded with a proud air about him.

"I am. Is it so hard to believe? I _am_ their handler," Owen pointed out. Gwyn blinked at him as her incredulous smile fell. She leaned forward and placed her notebook and pen on the top of the desk.

"Because you're a human, Owen. They aren't. From my experience, their leader is one of them, not the man or woman who's looking after them. Alpha suggests that you lead them in whatever it is they do, such as… hunting and… and… whatever else it is they do when they're not attacking whatever that moves," Gwyn said, voice becoming flat towards the end. Owen cleared his throat with a serious look overcoming his face.

"I… obviously don't lead them on hunting missions, since we don't let them roam the jungle freely. But I am there when they're fed, and I… I… it's hard to explain. It's probably best that I just show you," Owen said as he rose to his feet, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "We're about to put them through one of their daily training exercises, why don't you come watch? We'll be up on the catwalks, and it's perfectly safe. I promise."

Gwyn and Owen left the office and made for the stairs that led up to the catwalks. Gwyn had donned her hat again and as they walked, she repeated a sort of mantra in her head: _I'm safe, I'm calm, I'm collected._ It was keeping her in some semblance of calm, even though her mind was raging against her decision to agree to watch the training exercise. To further distract herself, she continued to do what she was there to do––her job.

"So, how do you go about feeding them?" she asked. "I don't see any sort of… food delivering mechanism that some of the other paddocks have."

"That's 'cause we don't have one," Owen said, smiling over his shoulder. "It's like we agreed on the first day you were here––we can't suppress their natural instinct. We let their meals run loose through the paddock; we mostly give them pigs and let a couple loose at a time. I also give them dead mice and rats as treats when they're good. That way, they're not just receiving food from god knows where. I'm establishing a relationship. They understand that if they do as I say, I give them food."

Gwyn jotted down notes in her notebook as they climbed the stairs. She supposed that could play into the raptors viewing him as their alpha––that is, if that was indeed the truth. She was still doubtful of that little supposed fact. How could four vicious creatures view a _human_ as their leader? They were more apt to view Owen as their evening meal than as a respected leader. She'd have to see it to believe it, an attitude she had towards a lot of things. As they crested the stairs, Owen grabbed a bucket that was sitting on the landing. Inside were a couple of dead, white-furred mice that Owen had mentioned earlier. She followed him onto one of the catwalks that crossed over the paddock and stopped beside him as he hung the tin bucket on a hook attached to the railing. Owen withdrew a cylindrical object from his pocket and peered down into the paddock below. _I am safe, I am calm, I'm collected_ …

"Barry!" Owen called out, gaining the attention of the man on the outer edge of the paddock. "You ready to release the pig?"

"Ready whenever you are, Owen!" he called back. He was stood in front of a small panel of buttons, which likely controlled the small handful of doors installed within the paddock's inner walls. Owen looked to Gwyn, who stood beside him, and nodded to the habitat below them.

"We're doing a hide-and-seek exercise. It's like a hunting simulation for them; but, typically, we pull the pig back in before they get it. It lets them utilize their speed and their sense of smell and all that jazz," he explained, for the purpose of her notes. As she jotted a couple of things down, he cleared his throat to gain her attention again. This time, his face was more serious. "They're gonna come out of the foliage pretty damn quick."

Gwyn nodded and tapped the end of her pen against her notebook, considering the prospect that she would soon see a velociraptor again. _I'm safe, I'm calm, I'm collected_. "Thanks for warning." Owen nodded to her and then turned towards Barry.

"Let the pig loose!"

There was a brief buzzing sound, likely signalling that one of the small hatches in the paddock had been opened. Gwyn's shoulders stiffened and she swallowed thickly. Somewhere, a tiny piglet squealed. She heard ferns and leaves begin to rustle and shake, she heard an all too familiar screech; and, in that moment, she was no longer able to focus on taking notes. The beating of her heart picked up and thrummed heavily in all her veins. She watched as ferns and bushes bowed and bend as something wove between them. Then, from the foliage, burst a small pink pig. It's small legs were pink blurs as it rushed away from its would-be attackers. Then, shortly after, something else appeared from the thicket of jungle. It was a creature about the height of a human, it was bipedal, and it was devilishly quick. It let out an excitable screech, one that sent a chill down Gwyn's spine while her body tensed up. Three more velociraptors popped out of the jungle and just as they were approaching the catwalk, Owen pressed the top of the cylindrical device he held, which emitted a clicking sound. He threw his right hand up in a 'stop' motion, standing confident and strong. The four velociraptors below skittered to a stop as Owen loudly called out,

"Eyes on me!"

The raptors, with mouths hanging slightly open to just barely bare their teeth, turned their amber-eyed attention on the man above them. But as he opened his mouth to give another command, their attention became snagged on something else––some _one_ else.

The pen Gwyn had been pinching between her fingers fell to the catwalk with a dull clatter as four sets of eyes were turned on her. One of the raptors made a clicking, growling sound and shuffled a step or two to its left, so it was standing directly in Gwyn's line of sight. The others followed suit, opening their mouths wider to reveal razor sharp teeth, their pupils narrowing to pencil-thin slits. Gwyn stood perfectly still because she couldn't bring herself to move. She was staring directly at the first raptor who had moved towards her; in its molten gold eyes, she recalled everything that she'd feared as a child and a teenager. She saw herself as a little eleven year-old, screaming in terror and pain as she thought she was going to die. That fear appeared in the pit of her stomach again, sending a flush of cold through her body despite the fact she was sweating in the god-awful heat. The raptor, with its mouth widening, ducked into a position that was poised for attack; in response, Gwyn's own body tensed. Just as her muscles coiled to the tightest they could tense, Owen pushed himself in front of her, face sternly––almost angrily––composed.

"Hey!" he shouted down at the group of raptors. Their attentions all returned to Owen, heads weaving this-way-and-that in attempts to see around him. " _Hey!_ " He gave a sharp whistle, which drew his girls' attention directly to him. Gwyn snapped out of her own fear-filled trance and stumbled back and into the back railing of the catwalk. "Delta, don't you give me that attitude! _Eyes on_ _ **me.**_ " He stressed, raising his right hand slightly higher. He waited a moment, watching to see if their attention deviated from him at all. When he determined they were focused only on him, he clicked the clicker and began to side step to the right. "We're moving… we're moving…" The girls began to follow but one of them––Echo, Gwyn would later figure––was still distracted by the new presence on the catwalk with their alpha. She began to strafe back in Gwyn's direction with stalking steps. "Echo…" Owen's voice didn't seem to register to the raptor, who was watching Gwyn with calculating eyes. " _Echo!_ " With Owen's attention diverted, the other three raptors began squabble amongst themselves, bumping into one another with sharp, impatient cries. Owen used the clicker again, regaining their attentions long enough for him to swipe his hand downward, signalling them to run free again. Two of the four ran off, leaving the other two to linger. "Charlie, don't you think you're getting a treat for bad behavior!" He clicked the clicker and made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Get moving." Charlie screeched once and darted after her sisters. Echo, with a drawn out screech, trotted off slowly, casting Gwyn curious looks as she left.

Gwyn offered Owen an apologetic look as he pocketed the clicker and placed both hands on his hips. She whipped her fedora off and held it in both hands, staring down at her mud streaked boots, a self-reprimanding look etching itself into each of her features. "I'm… sorry for messing that up," she murmured in apology. Owen shook his head and let one corner of his mouth tug downwards in polite dismissal.

"Don't apologise. I should've realized that the girls would notice an unfamiliar presence and get distracted by it. Especially once that's so frightened," Owen admitted, freezing when he realized what he'd said. His eyes fell shut and he pursed his lips. When he opened his eyes again, he looked to Gwyn, taking his turn to look apologetic. "Sorry. I didn't mean––"

"No, you're right," Gwyn sighed, waving him off with her hat. "I… should've tried to handle myself better." Before she gave him the chance to say anything else, she vaguely gestured to him with the fedora. "But, um… you weren't kidding about the alpha thing were you?"

Owen leaned up against the railing across from her, arms crossed over his chest. She watched his eyes flick over her head-to-toe, likely taking note of how her hands were shaking and her leg was bouncing. His eyes lingered on her lips, which she was gently gnawing on. The expression on his face told her he wanted to talk about something pertaining to their earlier conversation, wanted to tell her she had a right to feel as scared as she was, but decided to continue on with the track of conversation she'd chosen, much to her relief. She knew she had a right to be scared––in fact, she'd argue that to anyone who told her she didn't have the right. But that didn't mean she had to _like_ the fact she had a right to be scared.

"Not really," he agreed. She flipped her notebook back open and turned it around so he could see the pages.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Owen Grady, you're the first human to be noteworthy enough to make it into my work notebook," she told him. And, just as she said, at the bottom of the page was Owen's name with the word 'alpha' written just below it. He chuckled and placed a hand over his heart.

"I am absolutely _honored_ , Dr. Gwyn Grant."

A cheeky smile, albeit a small one, appeared on her face as she tucked the notebook into her back with fingers that continued to tremble. She bent at the waist to pick up her fallen writing utensil and simultaneously slipped her father's fedora back onto her head, the item of sun protection giving her some sense of comfort she hadn't previously had. The paleontologist and the raptor handler then stood there in silence, a companionable silence as the raptors continued to run rampant in the paddock below. Inhaling slowly, Gwyn pulled up what was left of her shattered courage and asked,

"What's next?"

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**And there we have it. I have to admit, I'm not quite sure how this chapter turned out, because it was really hard to write. I had to toy around with different ways to introduce the raptor training scene, had to toy with different ways for her to react, and her going catatonic seemed like a good first reaction to go with. But, regardless, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Review replies!**_

 **blue-lily295:** _I'm glad that Gwyn's apprehensiveness/bitterness/fears of being around dinosaurs is coming off well and realistic. And I'm also very glad you're enjoying the chapters thus far! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **katy1986:** _I figured that Owen probably gets shy from time to time about one thing or another; and I thought that was a good moment to propose that concept. Also, Gwyn and Lowery are gonna be amazing friends––they're gonna have nerdy movie nights and, who knows, later on, Owen might start to get a little jealous. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _I'm glad you loved the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one just as much! Thanks again!_

 **NicoleR85:** _I'm glad you've been enjoying reading Gwyn and Owen interacting so far, especially since we haven't had a lot of it; but we're going to get more of that in here soon enough. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **The girl with no life:** _I had such a blast writing Lowery last time and I can't wait to write him again. The keymaster line just popped into my head in his voice and I went 'yup, yup, he'd definitely say that.' I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Here we are, another chapter done! I hope that you enjoyed reading it; thanks again!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _I'm glad that the little dino details I've been fitting in there have been making it more realistic; also happy that you enjoyed the Lowery scene, I had so much fun writing him! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! Thanks again!_

 **CarlyJo:** _Oh, there are definitely characters I can't write perfectly, we just haven't gotten to them yet––actually, I don't think I write Masrani all that well. And I've yet to attempt Dr. Wu, so we'll see how that goes, ahaha! But I'm very, very glad that Lowery came off as in character; he's bound to be one of my favorites––I mean, I dressed up as him for Comic-Con so… :) Very happy that Gwyn and Owen's chemistry seems realistic and not forced. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **InfinityMars:** _I plan on getting Lowery in here more often––next to Owen, I think that Lowery will probably be one of Gwyn's truest friends on Isla Nublar, and they're totally going to have movie nights together. I love writing Gwyn's sense of humor because it's a pretty dry sense of humor, which I think works well against Owen's sense of humor. Just wait until Claire encounters them making jokes together, she'll have a heart attack, ahaha! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _I'm very happy you are enjoying the chapters thus far, including the way that I've been introducing the characters. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter; thanks again!_

 **MidnightPenguin:** _Yeah, she's definitely gonna know good portions of the jungle pretty well by the time the movie events roll up and into play! I'm debating on whether or not she'll find the remains of the first park before the events of Jurassic World or not. 'Cause I could definitely do some cool memory stuff with that scene, 'cause I really love the concept of Gwyn getting to go back there. Alan will definitely make nervous panic calls like Ellie did at the beginning of this one. He'll also probably end up contacting her via letter and stuff to, just to make sure contact is always constant and in play. I do have plans for Gwyn and Owen to, like, take a picture at one point or another and Alan sees it and is just like 'who the hell is that?' I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **oXxgeorgiaxXo:** _I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter, just as you've been enjoying the other ones––thanks again!_

 **fr33fangirl:** _I'm glad that you've been enjoying the story thus far! If you're at all interested, I've also been writing a prequel to this story, detailing the whole of Gwyn's adventures at Jurassic Park. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **RJNorth:** _She'll run into Claire pretty soon, since she's gotta turn stuff into the higher-ups, and all that jazz. I'd say it's probably somewhere close to a year before the events of Jurassic World; it gives time for Gwyn and Owen to let a relationship develop, gives time for Gwyn to work herself into the world of Jurassic World and get lulled into a false sense of security before it all goes to shit again. I hope that you've enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you to those who have added this to their favorites/follows; it means a lot!**_

 _ **I hope to get the next chapter up pretty soon, since I've got an idea of what I want to happen next time. I again thank you all for taking time to read this story, which I never thought would be as liked as it is! Thank you all so much!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	8. The Past is Never Dead

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

8\. The Past Is Never Dead

The rest of the day was spent with Gwyn asking questions, Owen and Barry answering them, and wearily observing the raptors from the edges of the paddock. By the time the work day was about to come to an end, Gwyn was emotionally exhausted, having been walking a fine line between breaking down and remaining outwardly composed. Gwyn hadn't been the only one who had struggled through the day. Owen had debated whether or not to ask how she was doing, or if she needed to take a break from it all. Instead, they went about the day as though the earlier incident hadn't occurred, and it had seemed that was how Gwyn wanted it. The last item on the daily to-do list was to ready the viewing cage for the medical check-up that the raptors would be having the next day. Gwyn tagged along, asking questions as they straightened things up.

"How long have you been working with the raptors?" Gwyn asked, scattering a handful of fresh wood chips on the ground. Owen, who was cleaning off a set of metal muzzles that he'd earlier explained they put the raptors in for regular check-ups and various other situations, smiled.

"Since they hatched," he informed, sounding proud. "So… a couple of years, at least. Albeit, they were kept in the lab till they were big and mature enough to be let loose in a paddock." Gwyn looked over at him, her right hand curled around more chips of dry wood chips. She blinked at him in honest surprise, looking down at her feet as she scattered the wood about.

"So you've… you've known them since they were babies," she reasoned, recalling the newly hatched raptor she'd held years and years ago. Owen continued to smile as he ran a wet rag over the metal muzzles, cleaning off streaks of dirt and dried raptor saliva.

"That I have. I've been working on gaining their trust and respect from the moment they hatched. Imprinting and all that, you probably know how it goes." Gwyn made a mental note of his imprinting comment and hoped she'd remember to put it amongst her physical notes. Owen paused and turned to look over his shoulder, catching Gwyn's gaze as she wiped wood dust off on her legs. "You… _do_ know how that goes, right? I'm not sounding like an idiot?"

"Nah, I get how that goes," Gwyn assured him with a smirk. "They told us at the first park that they imprinted on whoever they first saw or encountered."

"You got to see some of the original dinosaurs hatch?" Owen asked. Gwyn nodded and sat down on one of the closed supply crates, propping one foot on the edge of it. She set the fedora down beside her, the need for it no longer relevant now that the sun was dipping lower in the sky.

"Yeah, of course––it was part of the tour. But I wouldn't say 'original'... I'd say second generation Jurassic Park dinosaurs. A raptor, in fact," she told him, scratching the side of her neck. "My dad thought maybe it imprinted on him, but, uh, we'll never know." She looked down at her shoes as more of the memory resurfaced. "I got to hold it…" Her voice had gotten softer, a tiny smile beginning to creep up the corners of her mouth. Owen slowly turned around, crossing his arms and watched as she began to recount the memory. "I got to cradle a brand-new life in my hands… watch it stretch its legs for the first time. I… got to see the birth of a creature who hadn't set foot on this earth for _millions_ of years, and it was…" Gwyn's smile grew, her eyes gleamed, and she shook her head with a sort of fondness, "it was beautiful. It was brilliant and amazing and… one of the best things I have ever seen." Looking up, Gwyn met Owen's gaze, continuing to smile. He returned the smile, leaning back against the metal wall behind him. "It was a horrible day. But the beginning of it was pretty… it was pretty damn amazing."

"I can imagine," Owen agreed gently. He pushed away from the wall and walked over to the gate to the paddock, rubbing his damp cloth over a spot of dirt. "I remember my first day here. I had no idea what to think; I was… _amazed_ , who wouldn't be? But then you realize that isn't as perfect as it all seems. You realize how much could go wrong and you want to make sure that something like that doesn't happen, especially when you know it's happened before…" Owen looked down at his hands, beginning to fold up the cleaning rag he'd been using.

As he had watched Gwyn whilst she was speaking, she had been watching him. There was a subtle somberness in his tone and in his face, which spoke of a deeper and stronger emotional meaning to his last sentence. Owen had also stood a bit taller, squared his shoulders, and raised his chin a fraction higher, adopting a more militaristic stance. Gwyn stood and brushed off the back of her shorts, tentatively walking towards the gate that lead into the paddock. Pushing her hands into her pocket, she stopped beside Owen and stood there quietly for a moment.

"Is that why you joined the Navy? The whole… stopping something bad before it happens thing?" she asked quietly, in reference to his last comment. One of his brows rose and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Kinda––that's part of it. That why you came back to work here?" he countered gently. Gwyn shrugged and turned her head to look up at him.

"That's part of it, yes," she mimicked. Owen chuckled and rolled his eyes, turning to lean one shoulder against the gate. Gwyn eyed that shoulder with concern, well aware that a raptor could easily reach an arm between the bars and rip at his well-muscled arm. But, then again, if they viewed him as their alpha, they probably wouldn't attack him. The whole… Owen–raptor dynamic was just so intriguing and curious. She noted that the edge of his shirt collar had been flipped upwards, so she pointed at it. He just raised his brows in question.

"You're collar. It's, um… you know what, just let me," Gwyn dismissed, much like he had when he'd helped pluck the leaf from her hair. She reached up and fixed the rumpled portion of his collar, turning it back into its proper position. She saw something flash in the corner of her eye and she turned just in time to see one of the raptors running at the gate. Her face morphed into a look of dread as the dinosaur screeched and launched itself at the gate, slamming into the bars with as much force it could muster.

In a moment of pure, unadulterated terror, Gwyn screamed and spun around, tripping over her own feet. She fell to the ground and pushed herself away from the amber-eyed beast on the other side of the gate. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard that she was convinced it might break. As she stared at the velociraptor––Blue, the beta––in terror, Owen shouted a vehement 'hey!' at the creature and threw a hand up. None of the words he was saying made any sense to her though; it was as though English wasn't her first language and it was just jumbled syllables. She felt sick. The heat was unbearable. She dropped her head between her knees and crossed both arms over the back of her head, as though protecting herself from everything that surrounded her. Her hands were trembling something awful and could feel her eyes and nose stinging with the threat of tears. Something touched her shoulder and she jumped, flinching away from whatever it was that had grazed her shoulder. Raising her head, she saw that Owen was crouched down beside her, concern pinching his brow and crinkling his nose. He slowly stretched out a hand, as though reaching out for a frightened animal, and placed it on her shoulder, the warmth of his palm seeping through her shirt.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a gentle yet serious tone. Gwyn looked away and shook her head, embarrassed at how violent her reaction had been. "I'm gonna help you up, alright?" Gwyn felt him take her by the hands, and as he rose to his feet, he pulled her to hers. The moment she was upright and steady, he turned her away from the gate and led her towards the cage door, one of his arms wound around her shoulders. Barry and a number of other workers had jogged over to the gate and had just thrown it open as Owen and Gwyn approached. Gwyn had her arms curled around her middle and her head bent, not daring look anyone in the eye, in case she saw pity in their gazes.

"Owen, is everything alright?" Barry asked as his eyes flicked to Gwyn. "Miss Grant…?" Owen simply shook his head with a serious look on his face as he lead Gwyn to the office, their feet crunching in the gravel underfoot. Gwyn felt like a zombie; her thoughts were jumbled and she honestly had no idea where Owen was leading her to––he could've been walking her off a cliff into the ocean and she wouldn't have noticed. Her body felt numb and her heart refused to calm itself to any semblance of a normal heart rate. Is she wasn't being forced to move, she might've said she'd gone catatonic. Then again, maybe she was. Horrifying memories were swarming her head, filled with piercing cries, flashing claws, and hot, rancid breath. It was as though every step she took sent her further back into the past, to moments she never wanted to re-live.

The cool air of the office washed over Gwyn's body as Owen ushered her inside and quickly shut the door behind them. Owen sat her down in his desk chair and made for the refrigerator, snagging a cold bottle of water off the top shelf. He cracked the top open and held it out to her, expecting her to take it immediately. But she didn't. Gwyn's eyes were focused on something on the opposite side of the room, but when he turned to see what it was she was staring at, he realized it was just the wall. There was nothing there. It seemed, on second glance, that she was staring _through_ the wall at something in the far distance. Falling into a crouch, bottle still in hand, Owen watched Gwyn with a tentative, cautious gaze.

"Gwyn?" he asked softly. Her mouth opened as though she might reply, but no sound came out, instead, a tear slipped from the corner of her eye and rolled along the curve of her cheek. He couldn't see what she was seeing, and what she was seeing was this: she saw blurs of leathery flesh darting in front of her eyes, heard claws clicking against tile, and felt metal tremble with the impact of some creature landing atop it. Her nose burnt with the smell of rotting flesh and stale blood. Her chest ached as though the wound had been reopened and prodded at. "Gwyn…" Owen reached a hand upwards and gently wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb. The contact made her start, and her eyes snapped back to reality, meeting his with a wide-eyed stare. It was almost as though he watched her de-age some twenty years. She looked so young, so vulnerable. Then Gwyn bent her head to hide her gaze, pressing her trembling palms flat against the tops of her thighs. "Here, drink this." Owen proffered the water bottle, which she accepted, curling her shaking fingers around the cold plastic. Silence filled the room as she took down large gulps of water, eyes falling shut.

Setting the bottle down on the desk, Gwyn caught sight of her shaking hand and shook her head at it. Her fingers curled into a fist that she then pressed hard against the desktop, hoping to stop the shaking. "I'm sorry…" she murmured in a broken voice.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, alright?" Owen assured, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why Blue acted that way, I should be the one apologizing." Gwyn shut her eyes tightly again, trying to gather up the shaken and shattered pieces of her confidence and composure. She took another sip of water and cleared her throat to make sure her voice wouldn't break when next she spoke. She was already embarrassed enough, she didn't want to add a shaking voice to that list of confidence shakers.

"She… she probably thought I was… _threatening_ you… you know… when I fixed your collar," Gwyn decided on, eyes still clamped shut. Owen pursed his lips, figuring that was probably what had done it. Uncurling her fist, Gwyn propped an elbow up on the desk and shielded her eyes with her hand, looking more tired and out of sorts than he had ever seen her. There was a look of self-beratement on her face, which undoubtedly meant that she blamed herself for both prompting Blue's actions and the way she'd reacted. He wished he could tell her, again, that she had no reason to feel embarrassed about being scared of the raptors––out of anyone on the island, he would have to say she probably had the most legitimate reason to fear them. But if there was one thing he'd come to realize about her, it was that she was stubborn, and it was likely that she wouldn't let him work that ideal into her head.

"Well… I think it would probably be best if we went out for drinks, forget all this happened. We were done for the day anyway. Sound good?" Owen asked, rising to his full height again. When she didn't respond he arched both eyebrows upwards, concerned that she'd slipped back into whatever state she'd been in when they'd come into the office. "Gwyn?" She raised her head, forced a quick smile, and nodded at him. "Good. I'll drive you in, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to drive right now."

"Thanks…" Gwyn pushed herself out of the chair with a slight wobble. She swept strands of loose hair off her forehead and shuffled back around the desk and towards the door. Owen followed closely behind, grabbing the bottle of water Gwyn had been sipping at moments before. He snagged his jeep keys off the key rack on the wall, pocketed his motorcycle key, and made for the jeep that was parked alongside Gwyn's.

Owen had decided to talk about this-and-that to try and distract Gwyn, pulling her into friendly conversation so she didn't dwell on everything that had just happened. He asked her about her favorite non-documentary movies––Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Jaws, Sherlock Holmes––and her favorite books––War Horse, North and South, numerous books on paleontology and dinosaurs. It passed the time nicely, and, by the time they got to Margaritaville, Gwyn seemed to be in a better mood as Owen regaled her with his own, real life 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' story. They took up two seats at the bar and ordered their prefered drinks. Gwyn had gone for something sweeter, more pink in color, knowing that after the day she had, anything too heavy would likely make her sick. As Owen's beer arrived, he leaned both forearms on the bar and asked,

"So, what's your dad like?"

Gwyn looked at him with mild surprise on her face. She was so used to people asking 'what's it like having Alan Grant as a father' or 'what was it like growing up with a famous parent.' It was very rarely that anyone just asked about him as a person, as her _father_ , not the paleontologist the world had come to know. It was a welcomed change that brought the warmth of happy memories to her mind, illuminating the shadows that had been lurking in the dark corners. Gwyn smiled and stirred her straw around in a clockwise motion. The pink alcohol swirled around the chunks of ice that clunked against the thin glass that housed them. She turned to look at Owen, a fond memory gleaming in her eyes.

"My father… you see, he once said this thing about kids. He said that they were… noisy. Messy. Expensive. But he loves me, you see, he really does. He just… had trouble figuring out how to express it for a while. He was certainly excited when I grew out of the noisy and messy phase. The expensive bit was give-in, he always knew I'd be going to college. Everyone thought he wasn't fit to be a dad, or didn't have it in him, but I think he did a pretty good job. So what if he vividly described the hunting habits of tyrannosaurs when I was four?" she laughed, smiling widely. Owen joined her in smiling, lips stretching wide over his teeth."So what if he took me on digs? He's… loving and caring and sweet and protective and, contrary to what some believe, funny."

"Sounds like a good guy," Owen told her as she sipped at her drink. She smiled into her glass and nodded. Then, ever so slowly, her smile began to wane.

"He took real good care of me after what happened at the park. Took a couple months off work, just so he made sure I recovered properly. Lord knows how many times I woke him up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder…" Gwyn shook her head, recalling the nights that Alan had rushed to her room, held her close to his chest, and rocked her back and forth as he comforted her. "We were closer than ever after all that… I guess that's what running from a t-rex together does to you, huh?"

Owen let out a singular chuckle of confirmation, nursing a sip from his bottle. Gwyn turned her glass around and around a couple of times, a contemplative look on her face. It would only be fair––and fitting––if she told Owen what had happened that day. Why it was she reacted the way she did, why she'd nearly gone into shock. It was the first time she would be recounting the story after a good long while of deciding to only say 'a raptor got me.'

"We had just gotten back to the visitor's center after spending most of the night and a good portion of the morning running from Rexy. We must've looked a fright, being covered in mud, blood, and sweat. Our clothes were dirty and torn, our hair was a mess, and we were exhausted. My dad had gone to go find his girlfriend, Ellie, and left Tim and Lex––Hammond's grandchildren––and I in the restaurant so we could eat some of the food left out from the day before. It was the best we'd felt in hours. Dare I say, we were even _happy_ for a little bit. Maybe it wasn't happiness… maybe it was just… _relief_ that we thought we were safe. But then… I remember watching the expression on Lex's face change. This… this look of abject horror appeared on her face; she was staring at something just over my shoulder and when I turned to look… there was a shadow behind this… this decorative wall. It was a velociraptor, and it was on the prowl," Gwyn recounted, staring in front of her with a concentrated look on her face. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, as though she were watching the events of the past on a movie screen. Owen watched _her_ , completely intent on listening to what she was telling him, enraptured by the horror story she was telling him. The crease between her brows deepened, the memory getting darker, scarier.

"We may have only been thirteen, eleven, and eight years-old, but we knew we had to hide, had to run… so we ran to the kitchen, it was the only place we could go. None of us spoke, but you could tell we were all worried that it had seen us, that it was going to follow… and it did. We had slammed the door shut behind us, but… raptors… they're clever. It opened the door… it cried out to call its friend… and together they began to stalk through the kitchen. We crawled our way between counters, trying to be quiet as possible… but that only worked for so long. Eventually, they found us, and… and I remember thinking that I was going to die. What a thing for an eleven year-old to think about… it felt like we were in there for hours, but we really were only in there for… four minutes at most. I was nearly cornered at one point, but Lex or Tim––I can't remember––through a spatula to distract it. But then Tim got this idea. He saw that the walk-in freezer was open, so he made a run for it, knowing full well one of the raptors would follow. He tricked it inside, slipped and fell on the icy floor, and struggled to get back up. I pulled him out… and before we could close the door, the raptor had stuck its head and arms between the door and the door frame. Tim and I, we pushed at that door with all of our might. I… smelled its last meal on its breath and nearly vomited… it was a disgusting mix of rotting flesh and fresh blood… and that was when it happened." Gwyn's fingers curled into fists atop the bar and she swallowed thickly, getting to the meat of the story. "It hooked one of its claws into the skin of my chest and ripped it to the side, tearing flesh and spilling blood. It felt like I was being torn apart… I could feel each inch of my skin being ripped open; and it wasn't like it was a smooth movement either. It was a stop-and-start movement, jerking and tearing and stopping and starting… I fell, crying and bleeding, and Lex and Tim finally got the door shut. I must've been going into shock because I don't remember getting out of the kitchen. Instead, the next thing I remembered was my dad picking me up and cradling me to his chest; he… grabbed a shirt from the gift shop and used it to stop the bleeding. When we landed in Costa Rica I had to be rushed to an emergency room immediately; I'd lost a lot of blood and the wound needed to be stitched up."

Gwyn stayed silent for a moment before she forced a smile across her face and took a long sip of her drink. Owen was staring at her with widened eyes, pinched brows, and a frown on his lips. Honestly, it was worse than what he'd expected it to be. He had thought, maybe, a raptor had gotten her while she was on the run; but to be trapped in a room with a hunting party that was intent on killing was something else entirely. It was a nightmare come true. It was what everyone feared would happen should they step or accidentally fall into the raptor paddock, and she'd lived that fear.

"That's… that's… _awful_ ," Owen intoned, rubbing at his raw. " _Damn_ …"

"Right?" she agreed flatly. She placed a hand on her chest, over the scar that jaggedly cut across her chest. "Figured it was probably best to let you know after what happened today…" Owen twisted his bottle around a couple of times, gathering his thoughts as images of a young Gwyn bleeding and crying ran rampant through his head. It was no wonder she practically went catatonic, why she'd curled in on herself and flinched at his touch.

"You don't have to come back to the paddock if you don't want to, Gwyn. I'm… honestly impressed that you even stopped by in the first place," Owen told her in a comforting tone. Gwyn downed some more of her drink and then looked over at him, eyes blazing with some emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. She clenched her jaw, held her chin high, and the muscles in her neck visibly strained for a second.

"I… am… _determined_ … to go back. It's like I said… I need to face my fears… no matter how scared I am… no matter how much I want to cry and scream and curl into a ball," she told him in a determined tone. "I… _refuse_ … to be as scared as I have been. It was so bad for so many years––I once thought that someone's _dog_ was a velociraptor. A _dog_. Sometimes I hear the screech of bus breaks and think it's their hunting call, and I can't do that anymore. I can't feel like the eleven year-old girl who was trapped in that kitchen; I can't have my dad see me that way anymore…" Gwyn inhaled deeply, shut her eyes, and then exhaled. "I refuse to be scared anymore."

She felt Owen's hand come to rest on her shoulder, the warmth of his palm comforting and friendly. Opening her eyes, she met his gaze to find a determined look settled on his face. They shared a quiet moment, in which he squeezed her shoulder, smiled softly, and nodded.

"If you'd let me… I'd be honored to help you," he told her. "If you're coming back to the paddock anyway, I don't see why we can't kill two birds with one stone, right? You do the observations, and I'll help you get more comfortable with the girls. Deal?" Owen pulled his hand off her shoulder and extended it to her in hopes of a confirming handshake. She stared at it for a moment, thought over the offer, and then felt her lips quirk to the side in a portion of a smile. She wiped the condensation from her glass off her palm and then fitted her hand into his. They shook on the deal they made, and Gwyn began to feel that maybe, just maybe, everything would all work out for the best.

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**There you guys have it! We all know how Gwyn got the scar now––I plan on writing out said scene in the prequel, but, till then, you've got the summarized version! It's not the most…**_ _ **creative**_ _**of ways she could've gotten it, but, you know, it is what it is. I hope that you all enjoyed it, I had a blast finally getting to write out what happened to Gwyn–– 'blast' might not be the best word, but I was happy to finally get it down on paper.**_

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 **NicoleR85:** _I figured that Owen would, more or less, be protective of anyone who the girls threatened. Especially because he knows Gwyn's got a history with raptors and doesn't want to drag up unwanted memories, especially now that he knows what happened. Also, protective!Owen is a blast to write and just fits his character so well. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **katy1986:** _Gwyn is_ _ **definitely**_ _going to get the raptor nightmares again, and probably in full-force too. Jealous!Owen may very well make an appearance… because who doesn't want to see that? Ahahaha! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one just as much; thanks again!  
_ **CarlyJo:** _I'm glad that the raptor intro came off well; initially her first re-encounter with the raptors was going to be Blue throwing herself at the gate, but I thought better of it. She and Echo will either become good friends or just have a lot of issues, ahaha! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **RJ North:** _I love Ellie and will write more of her phone calls in, especially since she's like a mother to Gwyn. Again, I'm happy that the raptor scene last chapter read well and came off as believable. I was kind of figuring that, after what Gwyn's been through, she probably would just tense up and not know what to do. And I've decided it probably is about a year before the movie starts, so it will give time for relationships to develop. Gwyn and Owen, Gwyn and Lowery, Gwyn and Claire… Gwyn and Wu, which'll be a very interesting dynamic. And with Echo, there'll either be beef, or there'll be friendship. Not sure yet. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! Thanks again!_

 **Angi Marie:** _I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story thus far and hope you stick around to read more! Thanks again!_

 **chibichibi98:** _I'm thrilled to hear this is one of your favorite Jurassic Park stories! I've tried really hard to keep it in the same tone as the movies and keep the characters believable and what not. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **MichelleJoy:** _You are positively welcome! I was thrilled to hear that so many people liked this story, since the ideas I had for it were very small when I first started posting. I didn't know how people would react to Gwyn being a Grant, but everyone seems to think it's a clever idea, so I'm very glad that everyone's been enjoying it, that_ _ **you**_ _have been enjoying it! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story so far and certainly hope that you'll stick around for more! Thanks again!  
_ **MischievousAngel0923:** _Very, very happy you've enjoyed the story thus far! And I'm thrilled to hear that Gwyn's interactions with everyone (human and dinosaur) are believable and nice to read. I hope that you enjoyed the newest chapter and have enjoyed the first few chapters of the prequel as well! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _I'm glad that last chapter was 'freaking amazing!' :-) I had struggled with writing the raptor's introduction, but I'm glad that everyone liked it! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _Thank you! I'm glad that you've been enjoying the story!_

 _ **And thank you to those who have added this to their favorites/follows––it means a lot!**_

 _ **And I will, again, thank everyone for their support with this story so far. When I first posted it, I would have never thought that in seven chapters I'd have 111 reviews and so many people who loved the story thus far. I honestly thought people would rail against me and say that the idea was horrible. So, thank you, all of you readers and reviewers and followers, you all keep me inspired!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	9. A Familiar Face

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

9\. A Familiar Face

Gwyn shifted around in her seat, which was upholstered with soft white leather, or some faux version of said material. Claire's office was beautiful. One wall was composed entirely of glass, the others were painted a spotless white, and her desktop was frosted blue-green glass. It was bright and airy and on the upmost floor of the visitor's center. Through the window wall she could the volcano on the north portion of the island and the view overlooked the thick jungle foliage in the distance. Gwyn drummed her fingers against the side of her chair, waiting patiently for Claire to arrive; to be fair, _Gwyn_ was the one who had shown up early. The last time––which had also been the first time––they met she had been a minute or two late, and she'd been told on numerous occasions by her co-workers that Claire loved to keep to precise scheduling. Gwyn self-consciously leaned forward to make sure her boots weren't spattered in dry mud, which would have sullied the white, plush carpeting. Much to the paleontologist's relief, her boots were clean if not a bit scuffed up. The office was one of those places that she felt highly apprehensive in, mostly because she feared she'd sully anything she touched; as someone who worked in dirt and dust as part of their profession, it was a legitimate fear to hold.

"Ah, Dr. Grant!" Claire exclaimed in surprise, having entered the room. She glanced at her delicate wrist watch, her brows arching upwards. "You're early."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting like last time," Gwyn explained with a friendly smile. Claire returned the smile whilst shutting the door and striding to sit at her place behind the fancy desk.

"That's very considerate of you. It's not every day that you meet someone who's so… willing to uphold the importance of scheduled events." There was a tone in Claire's voice that made Gwyn think that, perhaps, she had a specific person in mind when making the comment. Claire pushed her neatly kept red hair behind her ears and set her tablet down on the desktop, tapping at the screen a few times before she pushed it to the side and clasped her hands atop where it once sat. She smiled at her employee. "How has your time at Jurassic World been thus far, Dr. Grant?"

"It's been surprisingly pleasant, actually. Everyone here is very kind and understanding and helpful. I've also been very impressed with the security measures that have been taken, Masrani wasn't lying when he said you guys had beefed it up since the original," Gwyn said truthfully. "Though, I still have my worries about what plans that may be in place in case an outbreak occurs."

"Should an asset somehow manage to break out of containment, we would bring all of the park visitors back to the resort and close down the attractions. Our first priority is to keep the patrons safe and calm while we deal with the asset," Claire explained in a voice that clearly said she'd given that explanation before. Probably to investors. Gwyn pursed her lips. That didn't _exactly_ inspire confidence; what were the contingency plans? What if the asset got too close to the resort or _into_ the resort? There were boundless questions that needed to be asked, and Gwyn thought she might have to start writing them and sending in a formal email to have them all answered.

"Do you ever run drills?" Gwyn asked, their topic of conversation diverging from the check-in that Claire had initially wanted to do. Claire cleared her throat and pressed both her palms flat against the desktop. Her glossed lips parted as though she might say something, but then she paused as she rethought wording or conversational direction.

"Formal drills are given to our security staff members before they officially join the ranks here. It's a long process, it takes months of hard work. Only those who complete it are allowed to join the task force."

"But… you don't ever do them _here?_ Like, do you ever do what they do at the beginning of a cruise? They tell you where to go if the ship is sinking, where to get life preservers, all that stuff?"

"It would cause panic in our patrons if––"

"Or maybe they'd feel _safer_. I highly doubt that everyone who passes through the park gates is completely at ease with being surrounded by living, breathing dinosaurs." Gwyn gesticulated as she spoke, waving a hand in the resort's general direction. She noticed Claire clench her jaw and Gwyn forced herself to bite her tongue. "Sorry. That's not what we're here to talk about."

"No, your concern is… admirable, Dr. Grant. I'll… see what we can do about maybe working in a practice drill or two," Claire said in a placating tone, sliding her tablet closer again. She typed a couple of things before clasping her hands a second time, smiling gently at the woman across the desk. "I believe that you've just finished your initial research…?"

"Yes, I have, and that is actually something that I'd like to speak with you about." Gwyn shifted forward in her seat, crossing her legs so she could lean her arms atop her right knee. "I find myself… _interested_ … in pursuing further research in regards to the velociraptors." Claire stared at her wide eyed, blinking her full lashes a couple times in honest surprised. Her mouth fell open wordlessly and, after a moment, she finally found the words to say.

"You… want to spend more time with the velociraptors?"

"And Mr. Grady. They have a very… peculiar relationship that I'd like to look into. It's not every day you see a man that's able to practically _command_ blood-thirsty creatures to do what he wants. He is acting as their alpha." Claire snorted at the word. "I believe we might be able to gain further insight on raptors and the way they operate as a pack if I'm allowed to dedicate more of my time to that paddock. I'll still, of course, do my rounds as I'm supposed to, but I there's a lot to be discovered in Paddock Thirteen."

Claire shifted things around on her desk––moving the cup of pens an inch to the right, making sure the tablet was flush with the edge of the table––and seemed to consider her words carefully. Gwyn waited patiently, but found that she was tracing indiscernible patterns on her kneecap. Claire finally cleared her throat, brushed hair out of her eyes with a graceful pointer finger, and looked Gwyn square in the eye.

"I see no problem with you returning to Paddock Thirteen for further research. I trust that you'll make some great discoveries and that it will help further our knowledge on the velociraptors. But… I feel I should warn you about Mr. Grady," Claire said carefully. Gwyn's head cocked to the side and her brows scrunched themselves together. Well, she hadn't been expecting that. The paleontologist shook her head and let a smile flicker onto her face.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Gwyn admitted. Claire sighed through her nose and looked up towards the ceiling as though the answer was floating above their heads.

"Mr. Grady… he's a very stubborn man. He's stuck in his ways and has a tendency to want to stick with what he knows. His lifestyle, apparently, holds little consideration for the ways that _others_ live," Claire explained. The tone of her voice offered enough hints for Gwyn to guess that the two had some history or some beef with one another. "Just…" it appeared Claire wanted to say one thing, but settled on another, "be wary."

Gwyn nodded and rose to her feet, which sank into the plush carpeting. They shook hands and then Gwyn was off to deliver her newest set of notes to the lab downstairs. She typed her code into one of the access panels, which unlocked the office door, and allowed her inside. Gwyn extracted the folder of notes from her bag; she placed it on the desktop and paused to stare at the chunk of illuminated amber that sat at the head of the glass table. Every piece of amber she saw on the island––real or fake––reminded her of John Hammond, the kindly older man who had dreamed up the island she stood on. He'd truly had the best intentions… if only it all hadn't ended so horribly.

"I had always wondered if a Grant would come back to the island," someone behind Gwyn said. She looked over her shoulder to find that Dr. Wu had stepped in from the lab. He was wearing a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and his hands were primly clasped behind his back. She'd done her best to avoid talking to the man since she'd arrived. There were a handful of people Gwyn blamed for the disaster at the first park. Wu's name was on that list. Mostly for the fact he hadn't done the proper work to realize that the frog genes he was using had allowed the dinosaurs to change their sex and allow them to breed. Because he'd been so enthusiastic about the raptors. He'd also just rubbed her the wrong way. She smiled at him tightly and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dr. Wu," she said with a nod. His smile twitched a bit.

"I had always figured it would probably be you. Your father is probably quite adamant on never setting foot here again."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"You've been doing some very good research," Wu complimented, crossing to his desk in order to sit down and pick up the file she'd just dropped off. "I'm quite impressed."

"Thanks."

Wu opened the file and skimmed through the reports there, eyes flickering over the names of each dinosaur she'd gotten to in the last week or so. "It must've been hard for you to come back."

"I could say the same about you, but you seem pretty comfy," Gwyn deadpanned, making a show of looking around his lavish, high-tech, modernist office space. "InGen must pay well, even after it practically fell into ruin after the last _handful_ of incidents." Wu chuckled and shook his head as he continued to flip through her notes. The noise made Gwyn's jaw clench up. It had been at least twenty years since she'd last seen this man; one could say that she didn't have reason or grounds to assume he was still the same. Yet, she found she didn't care. She would assume he was still the pompous sounding scientist who had told her she was 'far too young to be in the lab.'

"You sound like your father, Miss Grant."

" _Dr._ Grant."

"Right, of course. Forgive me." Wu's brows arched upwards when he made it to the last report. He set the file down and extracted the note packet from the back. "The velociraptors? I'm surprised that you agreed to observe them. Weren't you…?"

" _Yes_."

"Again, I commend you."

Gwyn hummed and shifted her weight. He was dealing out compliments that made her want to gag. There was a forced friendliness in his voice, she could hear it. She gestured towards the door with a hand and put on a smile for her own benefit. "I've got work to do, so I think I'll take my leave. I hope you have a pleasant day, Dr. Wu." Gwyn turned on her heel, fixed the strap of her bag, and tugged the door open.

"A lot has changed since you were last here, _Dr._ Grant. I hope that you, too, have changed," Wu called after her. Gwyn froze. The door handle slipped from between her fingers and the door swung shut as she turned with a slow, almost predatory step.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a carefully regulated tone. Wu looked up from her notes with a hummed 'hm,' as though he hadn't heard what he said. Then, he smiled and shrugged, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Oh, nothing. It's just… the last time you were here, you were a child. Prone to mischief. Getting into what you _shouldn't_ get into," Wu elaborated. Gwyn arched an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder and into the laboratory. Scientists reviewed notes on clipboards and worked over test tubes or newly hatched dinosaurs. Turning back to face the scientist behind the desk, Gwyn felt something well up in her throat. Concern. Horror. Something like that.

" _Is_ there anything I shouldn't be getting myself into?" Gwyn asked carefully. Wu smiled at her, clasped his hands and shook his head dismissively.

"Of course not. I hope you have a lovely day, Dr. Grant."

OOOO

Owen's brows scrunched together when he spotted Gwyn's jeep parked beside her bungalow. She had said she'd be at the paddock around noon, but when she didn't show up after an hour, Owen had decided he'd go see what was up. Worst case scenario, her car had broken down on the side of the road. But there her jeep was, parked beside her little house. Owen slipped out of his own jeep and made for the bungalow, the outside of which was decorated with a small smattering of potted plants. A couple of them looked like they were being prepared to be transplanted and actually put in the ground, but the job only seemed half done. The windows were thrown open, allowing the frothy white curtains to billow in the gentle breeze, and the front door was cracked open a handful of inches. Owen slowly climbed the porch steps, listening to the sounds of someone shifting around inside. Reaching out a tentative hand, he pushed the door open and poked his head inside.

"Gwyn?" he called out. There was a clatter from the far end of the bungalow, as though someone had been surprised into dropping or running into something.

"Owen?" Gwyn called back in surprise. Owen turned his head to the left and watched as she appeared out of a room at the end of the hall. Her hair was brushed out around her shoulders, a style in which Owen hadn't seen her wear it. "What are you doing here?"

"You're a, uh, hour late. Barry and I were getting worried you blew us off, or something," Owen told her with a chuckle and half a smile. Gwyn's head lolled back and she groaned in a near comical manner, unable to believe that time had gotten away from her.

" _Shit––_ an hour? I'm so sorry, Owen, I was just… ambushed by Claire on my way out of the Samsung Building––found out Masrani wants me to give a–a talk on paleontology or something like that. I've been trying to find my notes and I think I might have left them at home––and _god_ , I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Just… just hang tight for a second! Come in, make yourself at home, I'll be ready to leave in… just a second." Gwyn's head disappeared around the corner and Owen let himself inside, looking around the small living room. "There's seltzer in the fridge if you want any!"

Owen spotted a couple of picture frames set up on one of the vacant bookshelves on the opposite side of the room. He moved across the room to get a good glimpse at the photos inside, taking a good look around the room as he went. A throw blanket was thrown over one of the arms of the loveseat and her laptop was open on the coffee table. There seemed to be dust caked in around the edges of the screen, impervious to any cleaning attempts Gwyn might have made. A small pile of movies were stacked up beside the small television and an empty beer bottle was placed atop said DVD stack. He chuckled a bit under his breath and twirled it round to read the label, taking note of what was likely her prefered brand. A small pile of notebooks sat haphazardly tossed next to her laptop, along with a well-loved book. It was all quite neat––though, he supposed he could call it organized chaos––and Owen wondered if that was only because she hadn't been there for long.

When he reached the bookshelf, he reached out and gently took hold of one of the picture frames. Inside was a picture of Gwyn and two other people––a man and a woman. The man, who had his arm looped around Gwyn's waist, was giving a naturally mild smile at the camera, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a familiar manner. He could only assume that this man was her father, Dr. Alan Grant. The woman in the photograph was blond haired and beaming, the side of her head gently touching Gwyn's. They were stood in someone's garden, which was flowering beautifully, so it must have been some time in spring. Gwyn was smiling brightly, and her cheeks were the rosy pink of a dying sunburn. With a soft smile, Owen set the picture down and turned his attention to the next. It was an older photograph, probably taken years and years ago; Gwyn looked to be in her teens, dressed in dust covered dig attire. She was looming over her father––who looked to be the primary subject of the photograph––pulling a funny face with her arms drawn in towards her chest. Her back was hunched and her head was ducked, teeth bared through lips that were drawn into a slight smile. Her fingers were curled like claws and and one of her knees was drawn upwards, likely in imitation of a dinosaur of some sort. Her father was utterly unaware of the antics behind him, though, since he was leaned over a half-unearthed skeleton.

The next photograph gave Owen a slight bit of pause. He took the picture frame and held it up to eye-level, brows pinching together. The photograph was old, judging by the slight fade the colors had gained. Gwyn, only eleven or so, was seated in an army-green recliner with a blanket tucked around her legs and waist. Alan was seated next to her with one of her hands tightly clasped in his, a fatherly, but vaguely sad smile visible from his profile. Gwyn had a large white bandage bound horizontally across her torso, wrapping around her shoulder and chest. It was a picture that must have been taken not too shortly after the first incident, he realized. The bandage was covering up the wound that had produced her scar, which meant the photograph had to have been taken about nineteen or twenty years ago.

"My birthday," Gwyn said from behind him. Owen glanced over his shoulder to see she was shoving one of her notebooks into her bag. She nodded to the picture in his hand pointedly. "It was my birthday about two weeks after we went to Jurassic Park. It was a tough one, but we made the best of it." Owen looked back to the photograph and realized that there were a number of cards standing on the side table to young Gwyn's left, along with a box wrapped with a bow.

"That must've blown," Owen commented, setting the frame back into its proper place. Gwyn chuckled and began to braid her hair, offering a little shrug in response. The raptor trainer pointed to the first photograph, lightly tapping at the glass. "Who's the, uh, blond lady? She your mom?"

Gwyn smiled and shook her head, stepping over to the bookshelf to pick up the picture he'd gestured to. Her smile was soft and loving as she stared down at the photograph. "She's not, no. She's Dr. Ellie Sattler––paleobotanist and my dad's former girlfriend. Though, she is like a mother to me… always has been." She sighed gently and set the frame back down. "I never knew my mother. She died shortly after I was born, but my dad tells me she was a lovely woman."

"If she was anything like you, I'm sure she was," Owen told her with a friendly smile. Gwyn laughed quietly and ducked her head to hide the blush that had risen to her sun-pinkened cheeks. It wasn't often she––or anyone, she supposed––got a compliment like that. It created a warmth inside her chest and a smile to twitch at the corners of her mouth. Gwyn raised her head to find Owen smiling at her crookedly, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Thank you," Gwyn responded gently, pulling the strap of her bag to sit more comfortably across her chest. Owen nodded to her with a slight air of militarism in the movement.

"Anytime. Now why don't we get a move on and get to some raptor acclimatization?" Owen asked, heading for the door. Gwyn snorted and followed him, tugging the door shut once she'd stepped through.

"Sounds like fun," she deadpanned. Owen chuckled as he trotted down the porch steps and made for his jeep. As they slowly got to know one another better, they began to pick up on their little quirks and habits. Like how Gwyn's sense of humor was decidedly dry and how she typically switched into a deadpan whenever she was being sarcastic. Or the way Owen walked when he was tense, falling back on a calculated military stride. They both admitted they drank their alcohol a bit too fast sometimes; and, more often than not, Gwyn ate faster than she drank. She attributed that to the fact her lunch breaks were short whenever she was on a dig.

"You'll have a friend in the girls faster than you think," Owen assured. Gwyn chuckled under her breath and began to fish her keys out of her bag, already making a beeline for her own vehicle. "Just catch a ride with me, it'll be easier."

"You sure?" Gwyn asked. Owen nodded his confirmation and popped the driver's side door open. "Looks like I owe you a couple rides, then, don't I?"

"Three, to be precise."

"Right then. I owe you three, Mr. Grady."

"Don't think too much of it, Dr. Grant."

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**Not much happened in this chapter, but I wanted to get this up because I haven't posted in awhile. My wifi is absolutely HORRENDOUS at school, so I'm often unable to write and/or post. But, luckily, I have friends with good wifi and they let me steal it, so god bless them. I also caught swept up in watching and reading Black Butler (may or may not have become a new obsession).**_

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 **NicoleR85:** _In the next chapter we see the bonding process begin. It's gonna be tough, but it's gonna happen. There'll probably be a lot of tears, a good few trips to the bar, and lots of heart-felt encouragement. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **katy 1986:** _Alan and Owen will meet face-to-face eventually, I have that bit all planned out. It's gonna be interesting, I'll tell you that. Someone else from the original park may show up––I'm debating who, though. I figured that they'd all have enough emotional baggage to never want to go back, but they would also have some sort motivation to return, should necessity call for it (such as Alan [and Ellie] wanting to drag Gwyn back home…). I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Manic x:** _I'm glad that you've been enjoying the story even though you thought you wouldn't like Jurassic Park fics! :-) I'm highly flattered to hear that the story is rad! I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Here's some more! I hope you enjoyed it!_

 **The girl with no life:** _I'm glad that it seems realistic what with Gwyn not having been interacting with the girls––we'll have the start of her attempting to be around them in the next chapter, but the likelihood of it going down smoothly is not likely. It's also not likely that the girls won't be very happy she's there because, let's face it, they don't really seem to like anyone except Owen. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **RJNorth:** _The interactions between Gwyn and Owen are always fun to write, and more of them will be coming soon. Barry and Gwyn will definitely become closer as time passes, especially now that she's going to be spending more time at the paddock. They'd probably tease Owen a lot. Because, let's face it, that's the dynamic that both of them would have with one another. Her relationship with the girls will certainly be interesting, especially the one between her and Echo. They'll likely get close (eventually), even if Gwyn doesn't notice it. And I have to get back on board the prequel train so I can write the full scene of her getting the scar… I just don't have access to the original movie right now, ahaha! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-697:** _I'm glad you loved it! I hope you enjoyed the newest installment!_

 **myharlequinromance321:** _You're very welcome for writing this :-) I'm glad that the backstory is working well and adds new dimensions to the characters and story and what not. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _I figured that after she freaked out it would be best to explain why her reaction was so violent. It_ _ **was**_ _pretty intense. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story thus far! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _I need to find a way to access the first movie where I currently am–-I don't have a DVD and my wifi isn't reliable enough to find a website. I may buy it on iTunes, so I'll be updating it soon. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks again!_

 **Knighthawk993:** _I'm glad that you find Gwyn an interesting character; and I'm also glad that her getting the scar makes sense––I tried to think of the most logical way for her to get scarred. She definitely wouldn't have wanted Tim close to the raptor and would have prevented it any way possible. Echo is definitely interested in Gwyn… we'll have to see where that goes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **Pluv143000:** _Gwyn and Blue will definitely have beef with one another––whether it'll end up being resolved is yet to be seen/decided, but she and Echo will probably end up being more on the friendlier side. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **NexyVsBlacky:** _I certainly know I wouldn't have been able to do what Gwyn had done back in the kitchen. Hence is the reason she's been so against the raptors, and it'll be a sharp learning curve to try and bond with them. Especially since Owen may be pushing her out of her comfort zone. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **kitsunelover300:** _Don't feel bad about not reviewing the story, it's totally fine :-) But I am very flattered to know it's one of your favorite Jurassic World stories! I'm glad that Owen and Gwyn's relationship progression works out well––I'm still planning out the map of how they end up together, but I've got some cutesy moments planned out. They'll definitely have a good friendship before it progresses into anything romantic. I definitely think that Gwyn's kept in contact with Tim and Lex, even if it's only a phone chat here and there. I had thought that, maybe, Tim might call. Or even show up––between him and Lex, I think he'd be more liable to return and, as you mentioned, approach his fears the way Gwyn has been doing. I'd also thought that the next person most likely to show up on the island is Ian. But I know that a lot of them will pop up some how––be it over the phone, email, skype, etc. … some may even show up once the incident at the park is over. The girls definitely have an interest in Gwyn, especially since she's been operating so close with Owen. I'm glad that you enjoyed the Raptor Squad scene! Echo definitely is the most interested in Gwyn, but, as you said, not in the way Delta was with Hoskins. Ohhh, when Gwyn meets Hoskins… the world may very well explode. She'll probably hit him with that Grant Sarcasm and be dryly snarky in a way that would make her father proud. She'll hate him just as much as Wu. She'll get a chance to observe Rexy again––and I have plans for that scene. I also have plans for Gwyn and the I-Rex… they're all written up and I'm excited to post them. I'm very glad you've enjoyed the story thus far! Thanks again, lovely!_

 **GnomesyPokemon:** _I'm so happy that you've been enjoying it so far! I'm very glad that the backstory is working well and that it's reading as well thought out, since I've been tirelessly trying to make sure everything is realistic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **JustMe:** _I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story thus far, and that Gwyn reads as a realistic character to you! Thanks again!_

 **Lift the Wings:** _I'm excited that you're enjoying the story and Gwyn as a character! I LOVE writing shy!Owen. It's so, so, so much fun. Gwyn's gonna start calling him out on those moments soon… and it's gonna be great––Owen's also gonna start calling her out on her little habits as well. She and Lowery will have more interactions, and maybe a movie night or two… one of which Owen might crash. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Songorita:** _I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter; thanks again!_

 **Daughter of Ironman06:** _I hope you enjoyed the update as much as the previous ones! Thanks again!_

 **xxyangxx2006:** _As stubborn as Gwyn is, I don't think that she'd outwardly reject help when offered. She's been through enough to understand that help given is a blessing. She and Owen working together may just end up being Claire's biggest nightmare, what with them both having impossibly strong personalities. And Alan will probably flip a shit when he hears the I-Rex is loose; he'll probably get on the first plane to Costa Rica the moment he hears. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _The girls and Gwyn will definitely have an interesting relationship; some of them may take a liking to her, some of them may have a tougher time doing so. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you to those who have added this story to their follow/favorites; it means a lot to me!**_

 _Next time around we see Owen start to help Gwyn with facing her fears… and Gwyn will have to start preparing for that talk she's supposed to give. And continue to decipher that little jab Wu sent her way… I hope to update soon, but finals for me are next week. Then I'm going home so that means QUALITY WIFI. FINALLY. And that means more updates! Huzzah! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read!_

 _~Mary_


	10. The Girls

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

10\. The Girls

Owen was aware that the request toed the line of unreasonable. He had just insisted that Gwyn take one mighty leap in their pursuance of her relationship with the girls––he wanted her to get close. Not _too_ close, but close none the less. Of course, the girls would be restrained, their faces held by muzzles, their bodies hidden in stalls of pure steel. He didn't want Gwyn to touch them, he didn't want her to stand nose-to-nose with them… he just wanted her to stand a handful of feet away, that was all. It was a big step, he knew that; in fact, it was more of a jump. A jump that would be taken over a gaping precipice, and would, likely, terrify her. But it was a jump that needed to be taken. Gwyn had begrudgingly agreed––with a frown on her lips and a frightened gleam in her eyes––and then began to pace outside the observation cage with her hands smoothing along the sides of her legs. When her hands weren't sliding along her thighs, one of them was likely bent at the elbow so her fingers could massage and scratch at the back of her neck. It was a habit of hers, Owen had realized.

There was a sharp rattling as Blue shuddered against her muzzle, pupils narrowing into thin slits. Owen returned his attention to the raptor and raised a hand, which was then placed against her leathery cheek. Blue's nostrils flared and her eyes darted about. The girls had never particularly liked being muzzled, like any other wild animal, but had grown used to it as time went on. A gentle shushing sound rushed between Owen's teeth and he bent at the waist so he could be at Blue's level. His fingers brushed across the expanse of warm flesh under her eye, which was darting about nervously.

"You think she'll be alright?" Barry asked whilst securing Delta into her muzzle. Owen nodded and softly maintained eye contact with Blue. His hand slid to rest under her jaw in a slow, sweeping motion, fingers dancing over the curve of bone.

"She's always jumpy when you first muzzle her," Owen reminded. He straightened up and placed both hands on his hips, listening to Blue exhale frustrated breaths through her nose. It would be another moment before she would be calm enough to allow Gwyn inside; but they had no reason to rush. It was likely Gwyn still needed the time to mentally prepare herself. Barry's brow puckered and he turned his attention away from Delta. He waved his hand towards the observation cage's door.

"I was talking about Dr. Grant," Barry clarified. Owen's brows jumped towards his hairline and he again turned to look at Gwyn. Her hand was placed at the back of her neck and her eyes were squinted shut. Her rosy lips were fluttering in some sort of repeated pattern––most likely a mantra of some sort. Owen's lips pulled downwards in a frown, again wondering if he'd, perhaps, asked too much.

"I'm sure she'll be fine––she's a tough lady," Owen assured out loud. He moved to make sure that Echo was properly strapped in, a pinch between his brows. Barry arched an eyebrow and extracted a bandana from his back pocket. He swept it across his forehead to rid it of sweat and then twisted it around his palm.

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, Owen. I have no doubt that Dr. Grant is strong; but perhaps it's too soon to be asking her to do so much. Is there no other way to ease her into this?" Barry was clearly concerned for the woman's well being; after seeing Gwyn practically catatonic after Blue lunged at her, he wasn't so sure this would be the best thing for her. The creatures clearly frightened her in a way that couldn't easily be fixed. Barry respected and admired Owen, yes, but sometimes… sometimes he _had_ to question what it was he was doing. The former navy man dragged his hand across Echo's jaw and felt the crease between his brows become slightly more severe.

"If she gets 'eased into it,' it gives her more of a chance to bail out on it all. I don't want her to do that. She _really_ wants to get over this fear, Barry, and I don't want her to fail in this endeavor. If there's anyone who deserves to have their fears resolved, it's Gwyn," Owen replied. "Besides… I'm just introducing them."

He and Gwyn had shared dinner a couple of times following the day that she'd revealed what had caused her raptor related trauma. During those dinners he'd gotten a better grasp on who she was as a person, and how important it was to her that she vanquish her fears. For years following the incident, she'd felt helpless. Her physical recovery was long and arduous, consisting of countless visits to doctors and medication to stave off infection. Gwyn also sheepishly admitted that she thought her psychological recovery was still on-going; she still flinched at sounds that reminded her too much of a raptor's call or a tyrannosaurus' roar. Gwyn thought that working with the girls might help bring some sort of closure, and Owen wanted to do whatever he could to help her with that.

"Besides," Owen said as he stepped away from Echo, "if she really didn't want to do it, she would've let me know. Apparently assertiveness is a family trait." Barry arched a dubious brow and gave a minute shake of the head. Owen stepped up to the door of the observation cage, unlocked it, and opened it with a push. Gwyn stopped pacing and looked towards the raptor trainer, a hand firmly placed on the nape of her neck. He offered a smile and nodded to the cage's interior. "You ready?"

Gwyn licked her dry lips and cleared her throat nervously. "I, uh… I guess so."

"You're absolutely sure you're okay with this?" Owen had started to feel a slight nagging at the back of his head, Barry's concerns having made themselves known in his subconscious. Gwyn nodded and walked forward with steps that scuffed the gravel under her feet. "If you feel too uncomfortable at any time, just let me know and I'll get you out of there." Again, Gwyn nodded and carefully slipped past Owen so she was inside the cage.

Immediately, her eyes became fixated on the raptors. They were muzzled and restrained, but their eyes all seemed to be trained on her. Gwyn crossed one arm across her rips and curled the other so her hand was firmly pressed over her scar––it was bared to the world thanks to the way her button down slouched open at the top. She had tried to expel all of her nervousness before she'd stepped into the cage, so the creatures wouldn't be able to smell it on her. Unfortunately, she felt her heartbeat pick up and her joints go still. The only reason she'd managed to shuffle forward was because Owen had prompted her to do so by pressing a hand to her back. She stood half the width of the cage away from the first raptor, whose leathery skin was pale green in color. The raptor's nostrils flared, and her pupils narrowed as she focused in on the human woman stood in front of her.

"You need to drop your arms," Owen said quietly from behind her. "They're taking your body language as defensive."

"I _am_ defensive," Gwyn deadpanned.

"You don't have to be. C'mon…"

Gwyn felt Owen's body heat against her back as he stepped up behind her and reached a hand around to her front. He gently grasped her right wrist and pulled her arm away from her ribs. One of the raptors down the line jostled suddenly, making Gwyn jump and try and turn away. She ducked her head to her chest and clenched her eyes shut, fighting every instinct that told her to run like a bat out of hell. Owen squeezed her wrist comfortingly as Barry said some comforting words to the dinosaur. Owen maneuvered her till it rested at her side, his fingers slow to slip off her wrist. Gwyn attempted to focus on the sound of the former navy man's breathing; it was steady and absolute. It was calming. He then reached up to pull her hand away from her chest, which was rising and falling rapidly from Gwyn's scare. His fingers were gentle and his actions slow, almost as though he was working with a skittish animal. Once her left arm hung at her side, both his hands were placed on her shoulders, which were incredibly tense. Again, his fingers gave a gentle squeeze and he pushed downwards with his palms. With her shoulders now squared and her arms at her side, Owen stepped away. Gwyn sucked in a deep breath and raised her chin, feeling a fraction more confident than before––but only a fraction.

"This is Charlie," Owen said, walking up to the raptor she stood before. He reached out and gently ran his hand along Charlie's cheek, a fond smile rising to his face. "She's more mellow than the rest of her sisters, as I mentioned before. She's a big softie once you get to know her, you'll see." Gwyn pursed her lips and managed a slight nod, honestly fighting to keep her arms at her sides. In lieu of being able to cross her arms over her chest defensively, she had folded her fingers into fists, which were trembling with the force she was keeping them curled.

She watched as Owen practically cooed over the velociraptor. He was fondly stroking Charlie's face and talking gently as though he were speaking to a child. Gwyn cocked her head to the side curiously, watching the interaction that was borderline… sweet. She made a mental note of the moment and hoped she would remember to write it down later. Owen looked back in her direction and noticed her clenched fists. He began to walk away from Charlie and towards the next dinosaur. He held out a hand to the paleontologist in a placating manner.

"It's okay, you're fine. Just stretch out your fingers and take a deep breath."

Gwyn scoffed a laugh and flexed her fingers so they were fanned out in the air. "I'm not a raptor, Owen." She had noticed his tone of voice matched that of which he used with the dinosaurs when he was trying to calm them down. The comment had flown from her mouth before she even had a chance to process the words. She was unsure whether or not she'd said it in attempt to defuse the situation with her sense of––dry––humor, or if she was legitimately. Owen's lips twitched at the comment, but seemed quietly pleased she was no longer balling her fingers up. She followed his movements and sidled a couple of steps to the left so she could stand in front of the next raptor. A thickness was still gathered in her throat, but her heart rate had calmed somewhat. Her nerves were still raw and shaking like an autumn leaf, but she thought––hoped––that she wasn't as visibly frightened as she had been before.

"This is Blue. I'd say you could come over and see the stripe that gives her her name, but I think that would be moving a bit fast," Owen mentioned. Gwyn stared at Blue for a fleeting moment, well aware that the raptor was watching her intently. A staring match could be taken as a challenge, so the paleontologist swiftly moved her gaze to the handler beside the creature.

"She's the beta, right?" Gwyn asked in a quiet, albeit shaky, voice. Owen nodded in confirmation, a crease forming between his brows. Gwyn was dutifully avoiding looking at Blue while Blue's gaze remained relentlessly trained on the human woman. "So––so she is the second most powerful in the pack, making her second to… _you_ … but she's… aggressive. Able to assert dominance over the others."

"More or less, yeah. We can, uh, discuss the details of it later. Again, she's kinder than you're probably making her out to be; of course, instinct will always push her to be more, uh… aggressive, but you can't stop nature," Owen said while scratching at his chin. Gwyn nervously glanced at Blue's head and found that her eyes were still trained on her with a sharp, predatory gaze. A vague clicking sound emanated from the beta's throat, which sent Gwyn skittering back half a step. A shiver slipped down Gwyn's back as a flash of a memory shot to the forefront of her mind; she remembered a mottled golden eye glaring at her from behind a door that wouldn't close. There was a flash of teeth and claw and a numbness were pain had once been. Gwyn's turned her head away sharply, her fingers twitching and shaking as they curled back into fists.

"Can we… we move on, please?" Without waiting for a reply, Gwyn moved another couple steps to the left and stared down at her shoes as she moved. Of the four raptors, Gwyn felt the most bothered by Blue. Maybe it was because Blue had attempted to attack her, and maybe it was simply the fact that if Owen wasn't the alpha, Blue _would_ be. That there would be nothing stopping her from sicking the other three raptors on the frightened paleontologist. When she looked up from her shoes, Gwyn made eye contact with the next raptor down the line. This one had skin with a sandier brown hue, and she could just make out a scar on the right half of her face. A name popped into her head, recalling their previous conversation about the girls. Just as Owen opened his mouth to introduce the next of his precious girls, Gwyn spoke. "This is… Echo?" One of her hands was raised up by her hip, limply pointing a finger in the raptor's direction. Owen's brows jumped upward and he nodded.

"Uh, yeah––yeah she is. Echo's got a bit of a rebellious streak in her, likes to pick fights when she wants…" Owen trailed off, scratching the back of his head. He was looking between Gwyn and Echo as he'd done with her and Blue, noticing a vast difference.

There was something different about Echo's gaze. It was cautious, but it was also on the offensive. Her gaze was just as sharp as her sisters' but she wasn't prepared to immediately attack. It was––dare Owen think––curious. And it would seem that Gwyn had taken notice of the change, too; subconsciously, at least. Her shoulders relaxed some and she seemed a little more willing to look at Echo head on. Owen wasn't keeping a notebook of Gwyn's progress, but if he was, he would've jotted this moment down as a point of interest.

"So that makes her…" Gwyn took a vaguely more confident step to the left, towards the paddock gate and the last raptor, "... Delta?"

"Correct," Barry said with a smile directed at the velociraptor. Owen chuckled and ran a hand along the underside of Echo's jaw.

"Barry and Delta have a special bond," Owen commented. _Like you and Blue do,_ Gwyn thought to herself. Barry laughed fondly and stroked Delta's leathery cheek with a practiced gentleness. Gwyn's fingers twitched against the side of her leg, briefly wondering what it was a raptor's skin felt like.

"She's quite something," Barry informed. "She's very intelligent, very tuned-in to her surroundings––knows a threat from a mile off. And when she hunts––"

"I can only imagine," Gwyn cut him off quickly, forcing a tense smile on her face. Barry stared at her for a moment and then nodded, having realized his mistake. He was so used to speaking about Delta and her actions with an unadulterated passion that he'd forgotten to police what is he said around Gwyn. "So… we've got…" Gwyn turned slightly to the right and pointed to the first of the raptor's she'd seen. "Charlie, the mellow one… Blue, the beta… Echo, the one who gets into fights… and Delta, who I believe you said was a bit feisty."

"That's right. Now, uh, why don't we step out for a second?" Owen gestured to the cage door and stepped forward to walk alongside Gwyn. He placed a hand in the center of her back lightly, an action that seemed to cause the girls to jostle a bit in their stalls. Gwyn jumped slightly at the sound and walked a fraction faster.

Once they passed through the door, Gwyn exhaled heavily and placed both hands on her hips. Her heart was racing. Partially in residual fear and partially in exhilaration. She'd just stood before four raptors and had made it out alive. Only one of them had seemed particularly hostile, and, still, she had made it out unscathed. Sweat had gathered in the middle of her back and across her forehead, the stress of the late afternoon and the tropical weather playing part in causing the perspiration. Some of the tightness in Gwyn's chest had loosened; she'd taken the first jump into getting this part of her life sorted out.

"You did good," Owen complimented wholeheartedly.

Gwyn laughed and dragged the back of her hand across her forehead, wicking away the sweat that had beaded there. She glanced Owen's way and let a smirk crawl up the corner of her mouth. "Not all of this sweat is because of the heat." She ducked her head then and made a face at the toes of her shoes; that was attractive thing to say… Owen chuckled at her comment, though, and crossed his arms over his chest. "But… I guess I did do okay."

"The posture could obviously use some work…" Gwyn rolled her eyes and whipped out a hand to smack his arm. It made contact with a slight _thwack_ as skin hit skin. He chuckled and grinned her way brightly. "But, other than that, you did better than okay, Gwyn. It was impressive."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far…"

"You seemed to loosen up a bit about the time you reached Echo." Gwyn hummed and reached up to place a hand on the back of her neck. She supposed she had… if only marginally, especially after standing directly in Blue's line of sight. Blue reminded her of the raptor that had clawed at her chest. There was a sharpness to her eyes and a wickedness to the sounds she created. It made a shiver roll down her sweaty spine. "I think she may like you."

Owen shoved his hands into his pockets with a sly look on his face, making for the office. Gwyn arched a dubious eyebrow and tried to shake off the shadowy memories that began to float to the forefront of her mind. She followed the handler a couple steps behind and suppressed the scoff that itched at the back of her throat.

"Really?" she deadpanned flatly. "The only 'like' I felt from them was the liking of the idea I would be their next meal."

"Ah, c'mon, you've just got to get to know them better. They're… _intrigued_ by you."

"They smell my fear."

"Your apprehension."

"My fear," Gwyn reiterated as she passed through the door. "It smells enticing to them; it… makes them want to hunt. And even if I wasn't scared, I don't exactly smell like a velociraptor, so I'm fit enough to be prey." She mopped sweat off the back of her neck with her palm and then rubbed the moisture off on the fabric of her shorts. The memory that had drudged up whilst standing in front of Blue moved to the forefront of her thoughts. Prey… she had been prey before, more than once. She had left her bag on Owen's desk, which was a smidgen cleaner than it had been the last time she had seen it. The files were still splayed out in a thin layer, but stray papers were still scattered here and there amongst pens, pencils, and various other objects.

"Potential prey or not, I commend you for taking that leap," Owen complimented as he sat himself on the edge of the desk. Gwyn laughed, a sound stunted in the back of her throat, and fished her water bottle out of the bag.

"Just like learning to swim, right? Get shoved off a dock and into a lake and you're forced to learn how to keep yourself floating," she compared, screwing the bottle cap off. There was a dryness to her voice, one that often accompanied her jokes or sarcastic comments. Owen laughed and noticed that Gwyn had arched an eyebrow and took a swig of water. "I'm serious. That's how I learned how to swim." Owen's brows shot upwards and his smile grew. A hearty and throaty chuckle left his mouth and he resisted the urge to let his head loll backwards.

" _Really?_ Who pushed you? Your dad?"

"Yup. We had a rare weekend off and I was a bit old to not know how to swim…"

"How old?"

"Like, eight."

"Huh."

"So he just… _boom_ ," Gwyn reached out and shoved Owen's shoulder, "right off the dock and into the water. He was right there in case I didn't get the hang of it––so was Ellie. She flipped her lid, actually, when he pushed me in; he claimed that was how _he_ learned and it wasn't as traumatizing as it seemed. But, it worked, and now I love to swim," Gwyn explained, smiling fondly.

"Well," chuckled Owen, "I'm glad I could be the one to push you into, not a lake, but the path of friendship." Gwyn barked a laugh and arched her eyebrows in a 'yeah, right,' expression. Owen pointed at her with a serious look that was marred by the upward quirk of the corner of his mouth. "You _will_ form a bond with at least one of these girls, I'll personally see to it."

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Grady, I'm sure you will. Maybe one day soon I'll be sipping on a margarita alongside Charlie while she's chowing down on some unsuspecting goat." Gwyn had her shoulders raised and her arms spread outwards, lips pulled into a comical half-grin. Owen rolled his eyes and pushed up his cuffed shirt sleeves.

"I'm no raptor, and I don't have a goat––or a margarita––but how about some beers? I got a case from the mainland at the beginning week."

Gwyn smiled and pushed her hands into her pockets, fingers scratching at balls of lint that had gathered inside. Owen had become the person she was closest to on the island, with Lowery coming in a close second––she and the technician had run into each other a handful of times at the resort and shared coffee once or twice. As appealing the idea of unwinding with Owen was, she _did_ have a binder filled with notes she had to rifle through her bungalow for. If it turned out she hadn't brought it with her, she would need to have her dad sent it through priority air mail.

"I would love to, _but_ … I've got to start preparing that talk…" Gwyn trailed off, hunching her shoulders into a vague shrug. "I also have to do a follow up on some stuff with the brachiosaurus in the morning, so I don't think that a hangover would necessarily help with trekking through the jungle."

"Oh, _c'mon_. One or two beers, that's it––you won't have so much as a headache when you wake up. I'll even drive you home."

"Such a gentleman, Mr. Grady."

Owen grinned that heart-breaking grin at her and he offered a playful wink. "Only for the best, Dr. Grant."

A quiet laugh bubbled up in Gwyn's throat and she looked towards the door; she was sure she was blushing, and she wanted to hide it as best she could. Hopefully, if he noticed the rosy tinge, he would just think it was a sunburn left by the tropical sun. She let her gaze linger on the door long enough to seem like she was contemplating the situation, which she was. Gwyn's eyes moved back to Owen before her head followed the movement. He was still beaming at her, gaze not having left her once as she contemplated the door. She shifted on her feet and arched an eyebrow in a near perfect impression of her father.

"Just one or two?" she asked flatly. Owen's grin widened, already knowing he had already won.

"Just one or two."

"Then let's do it."

OOOO

When they arrived back at Owen's bungalow, the sun was dipping low in the sky. The clouds were painted in brilliant hues of burning orange, sweet pink, and delicate yellow. The air was finally cooling off and the breeze wasn't as humid as it had been at mid-day. Gwyn slipped out of the jeep with her bag in hand; they were on the edge of a lake, which somewhat helped take the edge off the dying heat. The evening was absolutely gorgeous. It made Gwyn impossibly happy that her employee housing wasn't in the resort, crowded by buildings and noisy tourists. Nature truly showed its full glory on nights like this, and Gwyn, who had been cooped up inside writing reports for the past week or two, had started to miss it.

"You know what? We'll drink outside," Owen said, clearly having similar thoughts to the paleontologist. He spun the keyring around his finger before he pocketed them and pointed towards the bungalow. "I'll get the beers, just hang tight for a second."

"Alright," Gwyn agreed. She slowly began walking across the lush green grass, listening to the insects chirp and buzz in the dying sunlight. She passed by the Scrambler, and paused to see that there was a toolbox beside it; it must have started acting up on him, which would explain why he hadn't been riding it too often. Propped up against a nearby tree were a handful of golf clubs, the bottoms of which were crusted with dry dirt and blades of grass. Gwyn's lips quirked to the side at the idea of Owen playing golf. He just didn't seem the type to find it all that amusing. But, then again, she could be wrong––evidently, judging by the sheer amount of clubs that hinted at a full set, she was.

Gwyn set her bag down on a white plastic lawn chair, the type you found at outdoor community pools, and approached the small dock that jutted out into the lake in the shape of a 't.' The water was rippling gently and causing the floating wood to bob up and down rhythmically. A smile pulled up the corners of her mouth and she shrugged off her button down; she exhaled gratefully when the breeze kissed the exposed skin of her arms. Even the thin layer of cotton added unwanted warmth in the heat she found herself working in. The balled up fabric found a home beside her military green bag, and Gwyn straightened out the hem of her tanktop.

"Here you are, m'lady," said Owen as he stepped up behind her. Gwyn looked over her shoulder to find that Owen was proffering her an open beer bottle. He'd also taken the chance to change into a t-shirt, one that Gwyn couldn't help notice fit him quite tightly. She took it with a smile and dipped in a mock curtsy.

"Thank you, sir."

"The proper response would be 'm'lord,' I believe."

" _Ph,_ either would work," Gwyn chuckled with a smile. Owen beamed and shook his head at her comment. "Mind if we drink on the dock?"

"Find with me. Want to grab a couple chairs?"

"Who needs chairs? Besides, I was thinking of getting my feet a bit wet…" Gwyn placed the heel of her left foot against her right one, and began to extract her foot. She wobbled a bit, balance thrown off as she wiggled her foot out without untying the laces. Owen made a sound as she nearly teetered into the water, and he reached out to grab hold of her elbow.

"Whoa, there," he chuckled as she finally pulled her right foot out of its boot. Gwyn laughed and took hold of his shoulder, now working out removing her left foot. Owen's eyes flickered to her hand and his smile widened a fraction. "You sure you didn't pregame before you left for the paddock? You know, had a couple shots of liquid courage?" Gwyn giggled as her left foot came free, exposing well-worn black socks.

"No, I promise! I'm just too lazy to undo the laces." She slid her hand off Owen's shoulder, the tips of her fingers grazing against the skin of his bicep. Bending at the waist, she removed her socks and tucked them into their respective boots. Once she stood straight, she followed Owen to the end of the dock and kept her beer steady as she seated herself on the edge. She slipped her feet into the water and hummed as the cool water began lapping at her calves.

Owen sat beside her and began working on removing his own shoes. Gwyn leaned forward on her knees and smiled across the lake. For a moment, she forgot she was at Jurassic World, forgot that she was miles away from living, breathing dinosaurs. Isla Nublar truly was beautiful, and Gwyn hoped that she could gather more pleasant memories concerning it; enough to help balance out the bad ones. She highly doubted that the bad memories could be outweighed. But each new and pleasant memory was to be cherished. The sky was starting to turn purple, and stars would soon start to dot the expanse of sky above them. Gwyn took a sip from her beer and gave a slight shake of her head.

"What?" Owen asked, cuffing his pant legs. He slipped his feet into the water and snagged a beer out of the case just behind them. Gwyn shrugged and sighed happily.

"Nothing. It's just… the view. It's gorgeous. When I'm out on digs––especially in the Badlands––the sunsets are always fantastic. I'll always take drinking outside on evenings like this over drinking in a crowded bar," Gwyn admitted fondly. "Who needs a television screen when you've got _this?_ " She gestured to the golden rays of sun and the color gradient painted across the sky. A wistful little sigh escaped her lips as she raised the bottle up to her mouth. "God, I wish I had my camera."

Owen shifted and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He leaned back and held the screen close to his face in order to take a landscape photograph of the sunset. Once he made sure that the photograph was quality enough to be sent to someone, he nudged Gwyn with his elbow. "What's your number? I'll send you a picture." Gwyn smirked and held out her hand for the phone, chuckling under her breath. Owen passed over the phone and watched as she tapped at the screen in order to plug in the correct numerals.

"If you wanted my phone number, all you had to do was ask."

"I thought it would be a bit smoother if I had something to send you," Owen told her with a teasing smile. Gwyn finished typing in her details and handed the phone back to the raptor handler.

"Well, it's certainly smoother than a lot of the dinosaur and paleontology pick-up lines I've picked up over the years," Gwyn informed, gently moving her legs around in the water. She became aware that Owen was staring at her with an almost incredulous look on his face. Gwyn's brows rose as she took a swig of her beer. Once she swallowed the malty liquid she rubbed a drop of it off her lip and asked, "What?"

" _Paleontology_ pick-up lines? You can't just mention those and _not_ go into detail."

"Oh, yes I can. You'll have to get a couple of drinks in me before I would even _consider_ saying any of them."

"C'mon, Gwyn, just give me one."

"Nope." Gwyn laughed and took another sip of her beer. Owen leaned towards her, knocking their shoulders together in a prompting manner. He was grinning again, head ducked so he could try to catch and hold her gaze. Gwyn dutifully avoided making eye-contact by chugging a considerable amount of the beer left in her bottle.

"Just one, and I won't bother you about it again," Owen promised. A promise Gwyn was sure he would break. She twirled the bottle around in her hands for a moment and bit down on her lip as she searched through the catalogue of _horrible_ pickup lines she had stored away. Glancing Owen's way, she quirked an eyebrow and let her lips curl into a smirk.

"You must be a fossil sample, and I must be an impatient paleontologist, because I want to date you badly," Gwyn recited. Owen stared at her with a deadpan look on his face. Sneaking a look at him, Gwyn mashed her lips together and hoped to stifle the laughter that was building in her chest. Unfortunately, she snorted and started to laugh anyway, a hand placed firmly over her mouth. Owen shook his head and joined in on the laughter.

"Really? That was… _awful_ , Gwyn, completely awful," he informed through his chuckling. He took a sip of his beer, swallowed and put on a mock look of pity. "I feel sorry for any man you use that on."

"I'm sorry! I tried to warn you; but I _didn't_ make it up myself, I swear!" Gwyn waved her hands through the air and then raised one to wipe at a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye. She then extended her arm and held out her beer bottle, the neck of it tilted in Owen's direction. "To really bad pickup lines?"

Owen reached out and let the neck of his own bottle tap against Gwyn's. "To really bad pickup lines."

As they drank to their toast in the last minutes of sunlight, Gwyn smiled around the lip of her bottle. Yes, this would be one of those good memories she would cling to when it came to thinking of the damnable island she found herself living on. But she had a nagging feeling she couldn't cling too tight to comfort and happiness when it came to Isla Nublar; it had proved to her once that a dream could become a nightmare. And she was sure that it wasn't afraid to prove that point again.

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**I wrote a bit extra to make up for the month of radio silence. I went back home and saw family and friends and got caught up just chilling with them and didn't really find the time to update. But it gave me time to think of what I want to happen in the upcoming chapters, so that's a plus! I thought that I'd end this chapter on a more cutesy note, seeing as yesterday was Valentine's Day. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Review replies!**_

 **NicoleR85:** _Gwyn and Wu will have many more run-in encounters, and I can assure you they won't all go very smoothly. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Jessfairy88:** _We're starting to get into the point of time where Gwyn and Owen will start getting progressively closer. As evidenced by this chapter, they're great drinking buddies; next step is dinner and drinks and then see where it goes from there :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **Kat7CA:** _I'm really happy Gwyn is believable; I sometimes worry that I bring up her adversity to the raptors a bit too much and that may spoil it. But she does, to some extent, have a form of PTSD, so it's something that'll plague her for the rest of her life. Shy!Owen is a blast to write. There'll be more of him soon enough… I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _I like dropping hints to her life prior to working at the park in little things like pictures or off-hand comments. Because that's how Owen is finding out about her life––he snoops a bit at what's in her bungalow and finds out things like how she learned to swim. Gwyn will start getting into the meat of some of the problems at Jurassic World soon, especially now that she's kind of found her place there. And, of course, the Indominus has to be introduced at some point… She and Wu will definitely get into a fight. Gwyn will likely be the one to initiate it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **katy1986:** _I'm still toying with bringing one of the characters from the original movie to the island… don't know who… would probably make sense if it were Alan or Ellie, wouldn't it? Gwyn and Owen would be a power couple on the island––they would take no one's bullshit and shut a lot of people down. They'd be_ _ **#RaptorParents.**_ _Wu does deserve a swift punch to the face, but that would likely spell the end of a career at Jurassic World. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **The girl with no life:** _I often leave my room, look down at what I'm wearing and go 'oh. I guess I'm inadvertently dressed like Lowery today.' I wrote a good portion of this chapter in my Jurassic Park shirt––must have given me inspiration. Wu definitely wants to keep Gwyn as far away from his research and the formation of the Indominus as possible… we'll see how that pans out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **AnimeHunter411:** _Gwyn and Owen will only get closer from here on out. There'll be a lot of drinking nights, maybe some drunken dancing here and there, all that good stuff. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **RJNorth:** _I hadn't intended to get the last chapter of this story and the chapter of the prequel up in the same time, but it worked out real well! Gwyn and Wu never liked each other; and now they dislike one another even more. We'll see Lowery again soon––I've got a movie night for him and Gwyn planned. My finals weren't all that terrible, but the school work I have now is truly beating me up. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **BlackHawk98:** _Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

 **CarlyJo:** _I've never liked Wu. Not even in the first movie. There was always just…_ _ **something**_ _about him. And in Jurassic World, I, too, wanted someone (primarily Owen) to just deck him and leave him knocked out cold. But, seeing as he survived and fled the island, I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _The raptor scene was particularly hard to write, because it was literally the first step to her getting into a more in-depth relationship with them. It had to be introductions, so I felt like it was a bit too drawn out. But I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again!_

 **ShezzaBoo0233:** _I'm glad that you found the story, too! And I'm very happy you've enjoyed it so far. I have such plans for this story and hope that you stick around to read them; thanks again!_

 **Manic x:** _Oh, Gwyn would have definitely made adults cower with the passion she protects the bones/site with. I have a plan for the talk that Gwyn will do that may harken back to the manner in which Alan spoke to that little kid… it's gonna be real fun. Messy little kid Gwyn is really fun to think about (and write), which is why I adore writing the prequel. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **dancindonna:** _I'm glad you love the story thus far! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well; thanks again!_

 **Feint Illusion:** _I'm very happy that you saw Jurassic World, and even happier that you enjoy this story for it! I love writing Gwyn, she's a bit more deadpan and dry and sarcastic than other characters I write; it's also really fun to fit her into the world of Jurassic World and its many, many secrets and adversaries (dinosaur and human alike). I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!  
_ **casper6six6:** _I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far; thanks again! Hope you enjoyed!_

 **Alaska Winters:** _I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story so much! Hearing you say that the story is exactly what you wanted to read makes me incredibly happy. I always feel like when I write one story or another, it's not going to appeal to a lot of people. And YOU, my friend, are amazing! Thank you very, very much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
_ **VR Miller:** _Sorry about being lax on the updating! I got caught up in life and writing took a back seat for a while. But I'm back with all my ideas in tow and I hope you stick around to read more! And finals were a pain, but they weren't too terribly tough. Thanks again; hope you enjoyed!_

 **tangleofivy:** _I am back and ready to write more Owyn (is that a good ship name? I don't know, it just seems to spell out so well)! I can't wait to get to the point of the story where they're actually in a relationship, because that's when everything will get_ _ **real**_ _interesting. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **CandyCoatIt:** _I am incredibly flattered to see that you've said this is your favorite Jurassic World story! I grinned like an idiot when I read your comment, and, in fact, am smiling right now. I felt that, with this story, the original movie NEEDED to be incorporated in order to give it a good amount of depth; I think it's a good reminder (both in the story and in terms of the movies) that Jurassic PARK and Jurassic WORLD truly are the same place, despite the obvious differences. In other words… I'm very happy that you're enjoying my incorporation of the old and new movies. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _Here's the new chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoyed it; thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you to all of you who added this story to follow/favorites; it means a lot to me!**_

 _ **That's it for now! Next chapter we get Gwyn meandering through the jungle, alone with her thoughts and memories and all that good stuff… plus some other events/things/stuff I need to work out :) I hope to update pretty soon, but I can't guarantee anything––school is to me what raptors are to Gwyn. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	11. InGen Agenda

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park/World franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

11\. In-Gen Agenda

Gwyn leaned her forearms against the catwalk railing and scribbled down notes quickly yet neatly, a talent she'd had since a young age. She had been at the paddock since nine o'clock, and she had four pages of new notes; she would likely go over some of her new findings with Owen––or Barry––at the very end of the day. More often than not, the notes were discussed over beer, and every so often, they would argue over something. They would dispute who had the best opinion or who was more likely to be closer to the truth of the matter. The arguments were never quite settled, and were always brought back up whenever another issue arose. It was all friendly and done good naturedly, but the heatedness of the situation was dependant on how opinionated they were, or how much alcohol they'd ingested. Barry often took the role of referee whenever he was present, preferring not to take sides; he found it amusing to see the two arguing about dinosaur behavior over half eaten slices of pizza, beer, and garlic bread.

The paleontologist adjusted the fedora atop her head, so the brim of it would continue to keep the sun off her neck. The skin there was inflamed and bright pink in color. Her father would have had an aneurysm if she'd admitted to the fact she'd willingly left her residence without putting sunblock on the back of her neck. Gwyn had spent the past nine days working exclusively at the raptor paddock, leaving her neck perfectly exposed for the sun to abuse. A wince drew up one corner of her mouth as the reddened skin rubbed against the collar of her shirt. The usually soft cotton felt like sandpaper. With a sigh, Gwyn pocketed her notepad and pen, then ducked her head to stare down into the pen. Below her, the girls were skittering about, still excited from their round of 'hide-and-seek' that they'd played not but ten minutes earlier. Despite all the time she had been spending around them, the uneasy feeling she got around them hadn't lessened much. Owen had continuously attempted to assure Gwyn that she was doing good, and that soon enough she would be even more comfortable around them. But she doubted herself around them; and that self-doubt was, undoubtedly, hindering her progress.

"Hey, Dr. Grant!" called out Francis, one of the paddock workers. Francis was a cheery man who had a pension for wearing no sleeves and always had a set of sunglasses placed on the top of his head. On more than one occasion, he'd forgotten where he'd put them, only to have some of his co-workers snicker and point out they were sitting just over his forehead. Gwyn looked his way, tracking his progress down the catwalk with her eyes. He beamed at her and pointed to the stairs on the other end of the central walkway. "Gary just came back with lunch, he's headed into the office."

"I'll be down in a moment––make sure Jim doesn't steal my order this time, will you?" Gwyn patted the man on the shoulder as he passed, listening to him chuckle.

"I'll try my best to stop him!"

Gwyn laughed and pushed away from the sun heated railing. Food sounded glorious, as her stomach had been growling for the past hour. It also meant she got to relax in the air conditioned office for a while; the day was blistering hot and unpleasantly humid, which caused her skin to become covered in a thin layer of sweat. Before she moved away, Gwyn peered down into the paddock. Echo was stood almost directly below her. The raptor gazed up at her and made a sound that the paleontologist could have classified as one of recognition. The paleontologist copied Echo's curious cock of the head, bringing a single hand to rest on the scorching hot metal of the railing. Of all of Owen's raptors, Echo seemed the most tolerant of her presence, even since day one. At least, that was what it seemed like. Echo always seemed to acknowledge her presence, not with a growl, but with a clicking sound much like the one she'd just sounded. It was quite curious, and it was quite confusing.

"Amazing creatures, aren't they?" Looking down the catwalk, Gwyn spotted a face she hadn't seen around the paddock before. The man's hair was styled into a buzz cut that made his head look square shaped. He was grinning her way whilst he approached with deliberate steps; something about him was intimidating in some sense. Maybe it was the broad shoulders or his larger physique. Gwyn's brows pinched together as she took in the approaching man, and realized she didn't feel intimidated––she felt _unsettled_.

"Amazingly _vicious_ ," Gwyn deadpanned. The man chuckled and stopped beside her, leaning over the railing to peer down at Echo, who growled at the man's sudden appearance. The paleontologist's eyebrows pinched together and her gaze danced between the raptor and the man. He was smiling at the dinosaur with a gleam in his eyes that made it seem he had some sort of hidden agenda. He then turned his head towards her, grinning in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Their ferocity is what makes them so amazing." The man proffered his hand and, out of polite convention, Gwyn accepted it. "Vic Hoskins. And you must be Dr. Gwyn Grant."

Gwyn pulled her hand from his grasp and immediately crossed her arms over her chest, brows remaining furrowed. She nodded to confirm her name and then wetted her dry lips. There was a certain way she felt around predatory creatures, like velociraptors or tyrannosaurs; and that was the same vibe she was getting off of Hoskins. It was like there was a perpetual uncomfortable shiver rolling down the length of her spine.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around the paddock before," Gwyn stated purposefully. Hoskins chuckled and pushed away from the railing, tapping it with his hands as he did so. He shrugged and gazed around the surrounding area, as though he was surveying it.

"I haven't been by in a while." Hoskins chuckled, again, and returned his gaze to the paddock below them. The girls had dispersed. Blue prowled the perimeter of the foliage, Charlie was itching her neck with the use of a helpful tree, Delta looked to be taking a nap, and Echo was hidden amongst the fronds of a fern, staring up at the catwalk from her new position. Hoskins pointed to Echo's hiding spot. "You and your father know a lot about these guys, don't you?"

Gwyn stared at the concealed velociraptor, hugging her arms around her chest a fraction tighter. Hoskins' inquiry had been innocent enough, but it managed to make her feel perfectly comfortable. "Yeah. I think we do."

"They're perfect killing machines, don't you think? You know, there aren't many people who get to meet someone who has been fortunate enough to encounter all of that power up-close and personal," Hoskins informed, turning his gaze on Gwyn. He was looking at her the same way that he had been watching the girls––with an appraising, searching gaze. There was that gleam, again. That one that pushed Gwyn to believe he wasn't just there to look at the raptors for shits-and-giggles. The paleontologist blanched at the words that had just been uttered. Her arms dropped away from her chest and her back straightened impressively. Her heart had begun to beat faster and harder, and anger slowly started to flood her system. Gwyn had become used to the whole 'you poor thing, how terrible it must have been for you to have lived through such an experience.' It was a commonplace response to finding out the hell she had gone through. But never before–– _never_ ––had someone told her that what had transpired at the first park was a good thing.

"E-Excuse me?" Gwyn stuttered, feeling livid. An anger filled scoffed forced its way out of her mouth. " _Fortunate?_ I'm _fortunate_ to have almost been killed?" She had jutted a finger at her own chest, unconsciously having brought attention to the scar slicing across her skin. His eyes danced along the mark and, for the first time in a long time, she felt uncomfortable because someone was gawking at the scar. As subtly as she could, she tugged her shirt closed and did up another button or two, clearing her throat, which had started to grow thick with anger. Her growing rage was only heightened by the fact that Hoskins was beaming at her, eyes gleaming and demeanor insufferably casual. "Who the hell do you think you are that you have the right to say something like that to me?"

"Just a man with an interest in what these girls can do."

"Well, that's a dangerous interest, Mr. Hoskins, one that could get you killed."

"Mind if I ask you some questions, Dr. Grant?" Hoskins tilted his head to the side, almost seeming amused at the infuriated flush that had colored her cheeks. Gwyn was breathing hard. She had clenched her fingers into fists, severely suppressing the urge to punch the man who stood before her. She narrowed her eyes and ground her teeth together as she engaged in a short-lived staring match with her new acquaintance.

"Yes, I do mind," Gwyn practically growled.

"Only a couple, I promise."

Gwyn lurched a step forward and felt her right elbow twitch, bending a couple of inches so her fist was now held at hip level. It was an instinctive move that wordlessly spoke wonders; it was only a shame that he hadn't caught sight of it. Hoskins only seemed more amused than he had a moment ago. "What do want to know that I haven't already told the world?" Hoskins slinked a step forward until he was standing too close for comfort, seeming completely at ease in the situation they were in. He tilted his head to the side and looked her over from head to toe.

"I want to know what you _didn't_ tell the newspapers when you got back from Isla Nublar the first time. I want to know what it is you saw when the velociraptors attacked you; I want to know their hunting patterns and the way they operate whilst hunting humans. I need your expertise on their behavior," Hoskins informed in a low voice, the smile finally having disappeared from his face. Gwyn felt her facial muscles twist and contort into a look of near-disgust.

"You… you want to know how they hunt _humans?_ Wh-Why on _earth_ would you need to possess that kind of information? Do you even work here, or are you some kind of… sadist who enjoys exploiting people's trauma?" Gwyn spat. One corner of Hoskins' mouth twitched upwards. Just over his shoulder, Gwyn spotted someone cresting the top of the stairs, their form a fuzzy blur. They were dressed in burgundy, that much was clear.

"Hoskins!" Owen called out. Hoskins turned around and Gwyn heard him chuckle. Owen strode towards them with his shoulders squared and his fingers curled into fists. He didn't look pleased, to put it mildly. His lips were curved downward, his forehead was creased, and his steps were willfully determined. Gwyn took the chance to step away from Hoskins, firmly crossing her arms over her chest again. Hoskins threw his arms out as though he was greeting an old friend.

"Owen! Long time, no see, eh? I've heard that you're making progress on controlling these things," Hoskins prompted, gesturing to the paddock. Below, the girls were stirring with excitement at the arrival of their alpha. Echo, however, remained hidden in the foliage, ever watchful of what was happening above her. Owen's lips twitched in annoyance.

"Those 'things' are living, breathing creatures. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again: I can't control them. I will never be able to control them, and that is a good thing," Owen informed sternly.

"Are you so sure about that?" Hoskins inquired in a low tone, crossing his arms. He turned sideways so either of his shoulders faced Owen and Gwyn. It allowed him to look between them, clearly considering who he would address first. He decided to keep his attentions on Owen for the time being. "Think of what could be possible, Owen. You have to look at the bigger picture. It could prevent people from getting hurt, it could prevent conflict."

Gwyn's brows twitched together and she glanced between the two men, who looked so settled in the conversation that she figured they must have had it before. She shifted her weight on her feet and cocked her head to the side a fraction, eyes having narrowed some.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Gwyn asked. Owen stared Hoskins down as he answered, face sternly composed all the while.

"Hoskins here wants to use velociraptors as militarized weapons. Wants them on the battlefield," Owen explained. Her brows arched and her blood went cold. It no longer felt grossly humid or disastrously hot; the idea of velociraptors being used as weapons made her want to either: jump straight off a cliff, or bitch-slap the man who even _thought_ that it was a remotely good idea. "He's been relentless in trying to convince me it's a good idea."

"Which it isn't," Gwyn concluded firmly. She turned her attention to the man in the khaki shirt, eyes narrowed ferociously. "You want my expertise on their behavior, Mr. Hoskins? Buckle in and get ready for a lecture." Both men looked her way as she moved so she was standing to face Hoskins square-on. She placed both hands on her hips and fixed him with a searing look of annoyance. Hoskins cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, looking too amused for his own good. He nodded for her to go on and her lips twitched into a partial scowl.

"The velociraptors––and every other dinosaur on this island––have thousands of years worth of instinct in their DNA. That instinct drives them forward on a few basic principles: kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, fight or flight, mate or become extinct. All of those instincts prompt them to rail against us, these puny, weak creatures that have put them in captivity. They're not thankful to us for reanimating them. There is no feasible way for anyone to get them to listen unconditionally. It's… _amazing_ that Owen has even managed to establish this strong of a bond with them. But he's right; he'll never be able to control them. He may be their alpha, but at the end of the day, he's still a human." Gwyn forced a sugary smile onto her face, her eyes remaining decidedly annoyed. "And if you want to observe their hunting tactics whilst tracking down a human, don't let me stop you from jumping the rail so you can see what it's like. First hand experience is the best, is it not? It was a great _displeasure_ to meet you, Mr. Hoskins." Gwyn turned her attention to Owen. "I'm taking my lunch break, I'll be in the office if you need me."

Both men watched her march away and descend the stairs. Once she had disappeared from view, Hoskins laughed boomingly and clapped his hands together. He pointed in Gwyn's direction and beamed at Owen.

"She's a firecracker! I like her," he announced. Owen sighed and scrubbed a hand over his facial hair. "You two seem like a match made in heaven; have you tag-teamed Miss Dearing yet? I'm sure she'd hate it."

"When will you understand that I'm not falling for this ridiculous scheme?" Owen asked, avoiding all of Hoskins' previous comments. Neither man said anything for a moment, simply letting the chirping birds and the girls' clicking fill the silence. Hoskins' only reason for ever showing up at the paddock was to try and rope Owen into believing his far-fetched plan was worth something. The man hadn't even bothered to learn the girls' names; he wanted to use them as field testers, and yet he wouldn't go as far as getting to know them. Gwyn was terrified of them and even she was still taking time to try and understand them better.

"When will _you_ understand that what I'm planning on doing will change the world? That it will save _lives_ ; how many of your brethren who died in battle could have been saved if something like this had been in place?" Hoskins asked, hands moving to rest on his hips. Owen's jaw tightened and his back stiffened. It had been a personal blow to say the least, and it seemed to have the desired effect Hoskins had wanted. It was making Owen think. "Huh?"

"Please leave, Hoskins. We've got a lot to do today," Owen replied in a tired tone of voice. He turned away and made to leave, hands shoved into his pockets.

"One day, Owen!" called out Hoskins. "One day you'll realize I'm right!"

"Goodbye, Hoskins!"

Shortly after Gwyn had sat herself down in the chair opposite Owen's desk––which, once again, had become messy––the owner of said piece of furniture came striding through the door. He sighed and leaned back against the door, both hands rising up to cover his face for a fleeting moment. Once they dropped away, Gwyn could see him recompose his expression into something more light-hearted. He shot her a half-hearted smile and pushed himself away from the door.

"That man doesn't know when to stop," he attempted to joke. Gwyn opened the grease stained bag that held her lunch and quirked an eyebrow towards her hairline. The joke, like his smile, was half-hearted. If she could hazard a guess, Gwyn would say he was trying to put on a brave face for her benefit. He slouched into his seat and let his brows crinkle.

"Owen." Once their eyes met, she continued. "Are you okay?" There was a pause where Owen seriously considered the question, drumming his fingers atop a stack of papers on his desk. In a progression of movement so slow it was barely perceptible at first, he started to nod, his chin bobbing up and down. He shot her a quarter of a smile, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Yeah. He just, uh, knows how to push all the right buttons to get you riled up."

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Gwyn agreed, twisting the cap off her water bottle. She tilted the water bottle in Owen's direction in lieu of pointing at him. "If you ever want to talk about it, you've got my number, and we're practically attached at the hip whenever I'm here at the paddock, so…" Owen snorted, rubbing his brow bone as a genuine smile began to crawl across his face. Gwyn rooted around inside the bag in her lap for a french-fry, an action that rendered her fingers covered in salt and grease. "So, what does that ray of sunshine we call Hoskins do here at the park anyway? He didn't mention."

Owen reclined in his seat and snatched up his own lunch, a burger which had a couple of bites taken out of it already. It had been abandoned when he heard Jim mention Hoskins had arrived and was headed for the catwalks. He folded back the greasy paper and shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite out of the meat and bread. "He's the head of In-Gen's security division," Owen informed blandly through a mouthful of food. Gwyn gaped at him openly, her pointer finger stuck in her mouth since she had been licking the salt off of her skin. Her hand dropped into her lap and both eyebrows shot towards her hairline.

"I'm sorry, _what?_ In-Gen… has a _security division?_ " Gwyn stressed. Owen nodded and propped his feet up on his desk. The paleontologist sighed and slouched downwards in her chair. "Why am I surprised? I–I really shouldn't be…"

Of _course_ InGen had a security division. She and Alan had strongly agreed that InGen was a company that should have died with the first park. But thanks to people with exuberant amounts of money, it was revived and kept alive, and it threatened to allow history to repeat itself. It meant that they could restart their work, keep playing god, and develop new divisions––just like security. That meant that _they_ were the ones that created the extensive security protocols Masrani had told her about. The ones that she'd spent two and a half evenings reading over. Those protocols, which had put her somewhat at ease, suddenly seemed vastly less safe. Surely there were loopholes that InGen had created that would allow them to control any disastrous situation and flip it any which way so it would benefit them.

"Straying away from the topic of our guest… did you get any good notes today?" Owen asked, looking eager to stray away from the subject of Hoskins. Gwyn hummed through a mouthful of french fries and shifted her weight so she could reach into her back pocket. She extracted her notepad, set her lunch on Owen's desk, and flipped through the pages.

"Only that the pack dynamic keeps getting more complicated and complex," she explained, reading over her notes, tapping each point when she spoke it. "They all differ to Blue when you're not present; but if Blue's not around, Delta seems to be the one who they follow. Echo always seems like she wants to put herself forward for a leadership role, but never steps up to challenge any of the other girls."

Owen nodded and waggled a finger at her before snapping and pulling a face. "Can't believe I forgot to tell you this," he said in a self-berating tone. "Echo and Blue battled for dominance, once upon a time. Obviously, Blue won; but that's how Echo got her scar, and why her jaw is so off-set. I don't know if you noticed it before, but it's shifted slightly to one side. Gives her a permanent smirk." Owen pulled a smirk of his own, emphasizing what she'd just been told. Gwyn's brows pinched together and she tried to think back of when she'd stood face-to-face with Echo the previous week.

"I… hadn't noticed that," she admitted, tucking her notepad away. "I'll have to take a closer look next time I'm close to her." She put the bag of food back into her lap and, from the corner of her eye, she saw Owen's smirk grow. Putting her attention fully on him, she laughed slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"So there'll be a 'next time' in regards of getting up-close-and-personal with the girls?" he teased. Gwyn rolled her eyes, smiled, and relaxed back into her chair.

"I don't think you'd settle for anything less, Mr. Grady."

"Damn straight."

"Besides, Echo seems to be… better acclimated to my presence here," Gwyn mentioned. Owen's brows shot upwards in surprise and he dragged his feet off the desk in order to lean his elbows atop it instead.

"You noticed that, too?" he asked. Gwyn nodded and took the first bite of a pulled-pork sandwich; it would seem that Jim hadn't gotten her order mixed up this time. She reminded herself she would have to good-naturedly tease him about it later. "Good, I thought it might've just been me seeing what I wanted to see."

"Maybe by the end of this all she and I will be best friends; have movie nights, get pedicures, you know, the whole shebang," Gwyn deadpanned with a wry smirk. Owen began to chuckle, a chuckle that slowly formed into a full-fledged laugh, one that reverberated through his chest. Gwyn beamed and bit into her sandwich again, hiding the waning smile as she chewed. _Or_ , she thought to herself, _maybe it'll end with her tearing my throat out._

OOOO

Simon Masrani was a man who liked to check in on his island as often as he could. As of late, that wasn't often enough, in his opinion. He'd had meeting to attend elsewhere, but he had trusted Claire Dearing and Henry Wu with his precious park, knowing full well that it was resting in perfectly capable hands. Even so, he was anxious to hear about all of the new progress that was being made in his absence. Such was why he was excitedly making his way through the bustling crowds on Main Street in order to get to the visitor's center. Wu had told him that they needed to discuss their newest attraction, which was to open in the coming year. Exciting developments had been had, he was told, exciting developments!

Wu met him in the lobby smiling professionally once they made eye-contact. Masrani grinned, whipped off his sunglasses, and tucked them into the pocket of his blazer. "Henry! So good to see you." The two men shook hands and the proprietor of the park looked around the crowded visitor's center lobby with pride. Children were laughing, parents were beaming, and everything was running smoothly. Wu clasped his hands behind his back and inclined his head respectfully.

"And it is always good to see you, too, sir. Shall we proceed to the laboratory? I believe that there's something that you would be thrilled to see," Wu assured, sweeping his hand towards the back of the lobby. Masrani gestured for him to lead the way, allowing himself to trail back a couple of steps to observe and absorb the feeling of joy he felt radiating through the room. They passed by the publicly viewable labs and slipped into the private sector. Wu punched in his access code and the two men slipped into the relatively small, but very neat, lab. The walls were lined with state of the art monitors, displaying strands of DNA, vital signs, and various other charts and information. The first room was filled with tanks that housed animals such as tree frogs, cuttlefish, lizards, snakes, and various other creatures. The lighting was relatively dim, and a handful of scientists sat at computers unbothered by the secluded, darkened atmosphere. Wu picked up a tablet that was sitting atop a desk, his fingers tapping at the screen once it was firmly in his grasp. The two men passed into the next room, through an opened glass door. This room was bigger and brighter, with lab benches, filing cabinets, and even more monitors.

"The geneticists and I have been working tirelessly, and our work have proved very fruitful," Wu informed, leading Masrani towards an incubator at the back of the room. "I only wished you could have been here earlier." Masrani approached with slow, mesmerized steps, eyes fixated on the two large eggs inside the glass dome. The park proprietor had asked Wu to resurrect a new dinosaur to satisfy both the board and the investors; he wanted it to be, in his vernacular, bigger, scarier, and cooler. He had given Wu and the InGen scientists full authorization to do what they liked. That power had allowed them to do something that had never been done before. They _created_ a dinosaur. They spliced genes and hashed them together, looking for the perfect mix to give Masrani what he asked for. Bigger. Scarier. _Cooler_.

Masrani pulled one hand out from behind his back, pointed to them, and raised both brows. He looked to Wu, who stopped just beside the incubator, splitting his attention between the tablet in his hands and the eggs. "Is that…?" Wu looked up, held his chin high, and nodded in confirmation.

"Sir, I present to you, the archaeornithomimus––or what will be the archaeornithomimus. Miss Dearing and I have decided that in common vernacular it will be known as the Indominus Rex." Wu was beaming. He was staring at the eggs with pride, and the smile on his face became vaguely lopsided, one corner of his mouth having twitched up at the corner. Masrani stopped directly in front of the incubator, placing a hand against the glass dome that protected the eggs. They were large, as it was typical to use ostrich eggs to house the embryos as they grew.

"How old are they?" Masrani inquired, sounding vaguely dazed. Wu tapped into a chart as he answered, making sure the data he was about to present was correct.

"About ten weeks. They should be ready to hatch within the next ten days or so."

"That seems rather quick."

"It only seems quick because it takes nine months to fully develop a new human being," Wu chuckled. Masrani nodded, shining brown eyes still fixated on the two eggs. Masrni peeled his eyes away from the incubator in order to look to the scientist and ask,

"What will they look like?"

Wu, with a smile, tapped around on the screen a couple of times before he turned it to face Masrani. He accepted the tablet and stared down at the displayed digital image. His eyes widened while he tried to picture the real live thing tromping around through foliage. "Well, sir? What do you think?"

"It is… magnificent, Henry. Absolutely magnificent," he replied in a near reverent tone. With a grin appearing on his face, he looked up and clapped Wu on the shoulder soundly. "Well done, sir, very well done! I cannot fathom how brilliant it will be to see this creature in the flesh."

"You won't have to wait much longer. We can start selling tickets for the new attraction by weeks end. Miss Dearing has informed me the paddock is already under construction, so once they're big enough, they'll be moved straight into their permanent home," Wu said. Masrani nodded slowly, setting the tablet aside on one of the nearby lab benches. He moved towards one of the monitors attached to the wall and looked at the slowly rotating strand of DNA on the screen. His eyes skimmed over it as he thought over all of the progress that had been made. In a matter of days, a new dinosaur––undocumented and completely new to this earth––would hatch. Its behaviors would be unpredictable and new, and it would take weeks for the park scientists to fully grasp hold of how to handle them.

"I would like you to take Gwyn Grant on to this project," Masrani informed Wu in a decided tone of voice. The scientist resisted the urge to gape, but did not have the grace to keep a professional look on his face. Wu scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest much in the way a dejected child might.

" _Gwyn Grant?_ What could that…" Wu fought to keep down a string of distasteful words such as 'snobbish' and 'troublesome,' " _paleontologist_ possibly have to offer the project?" He spoke the word that described her profession as though it was some sort of curse or insult. Masrani's brows rose towards his hairline at the distaste he detected in the scientist's tone. He pointed towards the door, as though Gwyn was standing on the other side of the wall.

"She is more than just a paleontologist, Henry. She is a behaviorist––an animal behaviorist. A _dinosaur_ behaviorist, now. With this new creature… we don't know how it will act. We can't decipher its movements, its _personality!_ " Masrani exclaimed emphatically. Wu scoffed; 'personality'... how childish. "But Dr. Grant _can_."

"Gwyn Grant is the daughter of an uppity paleontologist who thinks he's the best in his field. As the saying goes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Miss Grant has a superiority complex––she was born and raised with it––and she loves to lord things over people. She's nothing special. That _girl––_ "

"That _woman,_ " Masrani countered emphatically, leaning forward in the slightest, "is intelligent and kind and one of the best paleontologists of her generation, though she would never admit it. Without the information she has given us, there are many things that we would still be puzzling over; things would be harder for us. And she's only been here for a handful of weeks! You should treat her with respect. This is _my_ park, Dr. Wu, and you will take on who I tell you to take on. When it comes time for the eggs to hatch, I expect her to be there. I'll know if she's not, Dr. Wu. I'll know if she's not."

The muscles in Wu's jaw had tightened so much that they were starting to hurt. The thought of having Gwyn Grant part of his project made his stomach roil. The Grants always had to muck everything up for him. Unfortunately, if he wanted to remain the head of the project, he would have to agree to Masrani's request, he would have to let the paleontologist play her part. But once that part was played, once she'd done all that she could do––and that wouldn't be much––then she would be off the project and kept far, _far_ away from the archaeornithomimus. In the meantime, he would have to, quite literally, grin and bear it.

"Miss Grant will be there, Mr. Masrani," he agreed, forcing a tight and clearly fake smile onto his face. Masrani nodded his approval and cast his eyes back to the two eggs inside the incubator. Yes, this would be a good step for Jurassic World; a bigger, better, scarier dinosaur to draw in the masses. John Hammond would be proud of the progress that had been done, Masrani would like to think. The Indominus Rex was going to make history, and Isla Nublar would be famed for years to come.

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**And there we have it. The Indominus is officially coming into play, now! I'm guesstimating how long it's going to have to be before the events of the movie, because they don't mention the Indominus' age. So, bear with me as I figure all that out, ahaha!**_

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 **katy1986:** _I'm really looking forward to writing the first kiss :-) It's going to be fantastic to get to that point of the story. I hope to maybe get Alan or Ellie or one of the other characters to the island; I just don't know who or how. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **NicoleR85:** _I hope you enjoyed the new chapter; I'm glad you enjoyed the last one! Thanks again!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _I like to think that Gwyn and Owen will have a lot more nights drinking on the dock like in the last chapter. Like, that they have this nice little spot to escape to whenever things start getting stressful or when they just want to have a night to relax and forget about where they are and what they're doing. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **The Redshirt who Lived:** _I googled paleontology pick-up lines. They're all horrible, but I laugh thinking that Gwyn might have, at one time, used one of those in a serious context. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter; thanks again!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!  
_ **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last; thanks again!_

 **.ivy:** _The ship is now officially Owyn :-) I do plan on having some interesting stuff go down with Gwyn and the raptors, since she's still got a long way to go and a lot of time to form relationships with them. She'll never have the exact same bond, say, Owen or Barry have with them, but I've got some stuff planned. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **CarlyJo:** _I feel like Gwyn and Owen would be a surprisingly cutesy couple. Like, people wouldn't expect them to have all those cute little moments, but they totally do; they'll be the best #raptorparents there ever will be. The fiercest and cutest couple on Isla Nublar xD I'm glad that you can see everything playing out in your head. I've gotten worried that the writing quality is on a steady decline, but hearing that you can still picture it all in your head boosts my confidence! Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

 **The girl with no life:** _I've got lots of cutesy Owen/Gwyn scenes planned; there'll be some shy!Owen/embarrassed!Owen in there too. And it is kinda sad that Gwyn is hoping to make good memories on the island when we all know it's going to go to shit eventually. The good times may be rolling now, but eventually it's all gonna spiral downhill. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **RJNorth:** _My school work has let up, but I'm in a play that's showing all next week and then I've got finals in three-ish weeks, so I'm simultaneously free of stress and super stressed at the same time. But I finally got this chapter done, so I'm really excited about that. I feel like the raptors play a really big role in getting Owen and Gwyn together; they're unwitting match-makers, ahahaha! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _Gwyn facing her fears is a process. She's getting there… slowly. Very, very slowly. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **SPARKLES77:** _Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
_ **BCgurlie:** _I'm very happy that you've enjoyed the story so far! As you can tell, we met Hoskins this chapter, and we'll get Lowery in the next two. He and Gwyn have movie nights, it's one of my headcanons for my own story, ahaha! I hope that you enjoyed the new story! Thanks again!_

 **RHatch89:** _I hope that you stick around to see how the intrigue progresses!_

 **JediGemini:** _She'll have a scene with Rexy in the future, I've got a scene planned. It's gonna be interesting. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you to those that added this story to their follows/favorites; it means a lot to me!**_

 _ **Things are starting to pick up! Gwyn's life is about to get crazy hectic and really interesting. I hope to get another chapter up soon, but I've got finals coming up, so it's a bit if-y. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you all in the next one! Thanks again, all, you rock!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	12. Lecturing: Grant Style

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park/World franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

12\. Lecturing: Grant Style

" _You're gonna do fine, sweetheart._ " Alan's reassuring voice wafted from the receiver of Gwyn's phone, which sat precariously on the edge of her sink. Gwyn sighed and dropped her eyeliner back into the makeup bag, letting it clatter amongst the rest of the supplies within. It was the day of the paleontology talk, and she was starting to panic just a bit. Alan, knowing that his daughter was likely to delve into such a state, called her up to talk Gwyn off her nervous high. " _You've done this before and you can do it again._ "

"Well, I'm doing it again on an island where my profession is largely considered archaic. For all I know, I'll be talking to rows of empty audience seats plus the lighting guy at the back of the conference hall––and he'd likely be on his phone. People come here to see live dinosaurs… not listen to a woman prattle on about the practice that made live dinosaurs in this day and age possible," Gwyn said, leaning in towards the mirror. Her thumb rubbed stray bits of mascara from the skin beneath her eye; she was doing everything she could to ignore the nervous roiling in her stomach. There had been once or twice where she legitimately thought she may throw up. She had, as her father said, given talks and lectures before, but it was typically always for an audience that _wanted_ to be there. Or was required to be.

" _You don't prattle. You've never prattled. I'm sure that at least your friends will be there––the, uh, guy from IT and the… raptor handler,_ " Alan said, clearly having struggled for names. She could practically see him waggling a hand through the air as though trying to conjure their birth-given names and not their jobs. Gwyn smirked fondly and grabbed her phone off the sink's edge.

"Lowery doesn't work in IT––he's a technician in the control room. He monitors the park and makes sure everything's running smoothly and nothing is escaping. Unfortunately, he has to work tonight, so he won't be there. Owen, however, said he wouldn't miss it for the world."

Alan grumbled on the other end of the line and muttered, " _Well, he seems friendly._ " Gwyn rolled her eyes and seated herself on the edge of her bed; she slipped her feet into a pair of heels and started to work on doing up the infuriatingly small buckles.

"He _is_ ," Gwyn stressed. There was some more unintelligible muttering from her father's end.

" _Not too much so, I hope._ "

"Owen is very well-aware of the fact he's working with highly dangerous creatures and he never forgets that. He's very accommodating what with knowing what I've gone through, and has helped me face my fears," Gwyn commended. She stood and returned to the bathroom, fluffing out her hair and checking over her makeup for the last time. There was a pause on the other end of the line, one which was difficult to interpret without seeing Alan's expression.

" _You aren't dating this guy, are you?_ " Alan asked in a deadpan. Gwyn's eyes went wide and she gave a surprised little gasp; she whirled around, as though Alan were standing behind her and not talking to her on the phone. A laugh bubbled out of her mouth, caught somewhere between embarrassed and disbelieving.

"No! No, we're just… we're just friends." The back of her neck was then rubbed with her fingers, her stomach turning with something other than nervousness. The suggestion that they were dating made her feel… strange. Gwyn felt a slight warmth in her stomach, and realized that she was smiling just a little bit. Her hand flew up to her mouth, covering the look, while her brows pinched together in slow contemplation.

" _Are you sure? 'Cause you've got that tone of voice it gets when you like someone––remember Tony?_ "

Tony had been an anthropology student Gwyn had met while in college. He was handsome and kind, and had been her boyfriend for two years; Tony had also been her first experience with heartbreak. It was nothing terribly dramatic––but she had felt heartbroken nonetheless. Alan had claimed Gwyn had a certain tone of voice whenever she had talked about Tony. A tone of voice that made her sound impossibly happy and bathed the subject of her affection in a very positive, optimistic light.

"Oh, god, why did you have to bring him up? Why do you _always_ bring him up?"

" _Because he broke my little girl's heart––and because I'm making a point. I'm your father, and I probably know you just as well as you know yourself. I… worry about you, over on that island. You're… vulnerable and, despite what you always try to deny, you_ _ **are**_ _a sensitive woman––_ "

"Dad!" Gwyn exclaimed, hand thrown upwards in a manner she had often done when she was a teenager. " _Please_."

" _I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to get hurt, especially at a time in your life when you're sorting through some deep seated problems. You've had a life that has tried you at many turns… you_ _ **deserve**_ _to be happy…_ " There was a pause. " _I wish I could come see you_."

"I think we both know it wouldn't be the best idea for you to come back to the island. You've got more of a history with InGen and their bullshit mistakes than I do; besides, I've only been gone a month…" Gwyn trailed off as she mashed her lips together. She did miss her father quite a bit; their relationship had always been peculiar in some sense. From the unorthodox parenting methods Alan had utilized when she was a child, to the fact they worked together in the same field and, on occasion, worked together. That peculiarity was something Gwyn had always cherished. "Maybe I'll get some vacation time and I can come back to Montana for a bit. I miss the sunsets. I miss _you_ , dad."

" _I miss you too, Gwyn. You'll do great tonight, honey, I promise. Go stick the importance of paleontology straight in the face of those ungrateful InGen bastards for me._ "

OOOO

The auditorium in the Samsung Building had been three-quarters full of audience members, much to Gwyn's surprise. She had shown up with a stomach full of nerves, which had slowly waned as she talked. It became easier when she realized that everyone was there because they had opted to be there that evening. Gwyn didn't need to utilize her emergency notes, which lay forgotten on the podium on the side of the stage. In fact, she started to legitimately have fun as she enthusiastically explained paleontology and its continuing relevance. Of course, Gwyn also discussed how it was utilized at Jurassic World, and why it was living dinosaurs were only possible thanks to paleontology. She was, of course, not permitted to speak about the incident of nineteen-ninety-three; Claire informed her that if she _were_ to speak of it, there would be consequences. Those consequences would likely result in the termination of her job. Gwyn assured her that she wanted to avoid the topic as much as Claire did, but promised to steer clear of said topic anyway. Everything had been going surprisingly well. That is, until the end of the question and answer portion of the talk.

"Why do you even work here?" asked a man in a white Polo shirt. Gwyn gaped at him wide-eyed, hands tightly clasped around each other in front of her stomach. An uncomfortable silence followed his inquiry, and a couple of murmurs started to ripple through the crowd. Taking a moment to gather her suddenly scattered thoughts and clear her throat, Gwyn forced a quick smile and laughed breathily. She hoped that she didn't look too put off by the question.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You're a paleontologist, you work with bones. With dead things. Here, they work with living creatures. You aren't a… biologist or a scientist, you're just… you belong out in a field somewhere, digging up fossils."  
Gwyn felt something inside her resolve fracture and her smile faltered. "First of all I _am_ a scientist––I did mention earlier that paleontology _is_ a branch of science. Secondly––"

"But you don't work with living creatures on the regular! You are a factor that doesn't belong!" the man insisted vehemently. Gwyn felt the fracture start to break more, spidering outwards as it threatened to snap. The more the man protested, the more memories started to flash to mind. Whipping foliage biting at her legs and arms, flashes of teeth, snippets of beastly roars. For a handful of seconds, she wasn't in the auditorium any more; she had been flung back into the past again, thrust at fears head-long. Gwyn could feel her fingers begin to tremble, despite the fact they were tightly interwoven in front of her stomach. Bowing her head forward with a tense jaw, she continued speaking.

"–– _secondly_ ," her voice shook as she fought to push against the memories away, "I have had exceptionally close encounters with certain creatures on this island. Encounters that I am not permitted to discuss with the public at this time. Nevertheless, that allows me to understand them in a way that those who work in the labs do not. I am perfectly qualified for the job I have been given," Gwyn managed to finish. The man in the audience, who had been standing the whole time, cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now if we could please move on––"

" _I_ think you were hired as a publicity stunt: 'come to Jurassic World, where we don't only have dinosaurs, we have a survivor of the nineteen-ninety-three Isla Nublar incident.' You're just another selling point to them; another attraction."

The break finally snapped. Gwyn's face went completely deadpan, no trace of emotion apparent in any feature. The room was absolutely silent, not a single murmur daring to ripple through. Her mind flashed images of the terrifying night running through the jungle and hiding in kitchens at her. She recalled people like Wu telling her that her job was archaic and that she had no place in the modern world. That it was time she step down and let 'real professionals' do the work. The muscles in her body had gone tense. It felt––and appeared––as though she wasn't even breathing. Gwyn must have looked like a mannequin: unmoving, unblinking, expressionless. Everyone was waiting for her response with baited breath. The end of the lecture had suddenly become both cringe-worthy and exciting. How was it Gwyn was going to respond? Was security going to come kick the guy out? Was she just going to… walk off stage and ignore the confrontation? On the flipside, would she call him out? Anything seemed possible. Then, suddenly, Gwyn smiled. It was almost a disconcerting look, having been born from a perfectly impassive expression.

"Sir, why don't you come up to the stage? I find myself _enthralled_ by this conversation, but would prefer to have it face-to-face instead of across a room." Gwyn gestured to the right side of the stage, her smile becoming sickly sweet and inviting. "There are stairs just there." The man looked hesitant, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot. She clucked her tongue, laughed, and waved a hand dismissively. "I promise that's it's okay to do this, you won't get in trouble." _Me, on the other hand…_ a voice at the back of her head muttered. Claire would probably have her head.

It took a minute, but the man managed to shuffle out of his row of seating and make his way to the stage. Up in the lighting booth, Gwyn had seen Claire lurch forward in a manner so incredulous that it almost seemed scripted. She half expected the redhead to launch through the booth door to put a stop to the fiasco unfolding before her. But Gwyn knew she was holding herself with such a confidence, now, that the operations director would wait to see how the consulting paleontologist handled it. When the fellow from the audience mounted the stage, Gwyn turned to him, still smiling, and proffered a friendly hand. "What's your name?"

"Jack," he replied, shaking her hand with a considerably suspicious look on his face. She allowed herself to pump his hand up-and-down twice before retracting her own; she then placed it between his shoulderblades and gave him a little push.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack. Now, if you could just stand… here…" Gwyn led him to the center of the stage and stood just beside him. After giving both his shoulders a good, solid pat, she beamed at him. "I want to play pretend with you for a moment. Are you okay with that?"

"Uh… what?" Jack laughed in confusion, fixing her with a look that read as 'this woman is clearly insane.'

"There's a point pertaining to our conversation that I would like to get across. I think the best way to do that is to play pretend for a couple of moments." Gwyn arched her brows expectantly, her wide smile waning in order to form a more neutral look. "It's completely professional, I assure you; it's a method my father and I use _all_ of the time." He shrugged and sighed, looking deeply regretful for the fact he had agreed to appear on stage.

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

"Alright, then. Close your eyes." When he gave her another incredulous look, she laughed, smiled, and splayed her hands out. "C'mon, Jack! It's all for a bit of fun! Don't you want to say that you had some quality interacting time with a survivor of the nineteen-ninety-three Isla Nublar incident?" Gwyn had used his description of herself word-for-word, putting a little bit of force behind it. Her smile had fallen into the faintest of condescending smirks. They stared at each other for a long moment. Gwyn's gaze was challenging and, if she could read his personality as well as she thought she could, he wouldn't back down from a challenge. After a moment, Jack scoffed and begrudgingly shut his eyes.

Gwyn's expression fell into the neutral look that everyone in the Grant family had mastered. One that many paleontologists had learned to fear––if it was directed their way––or covet if it was directed at someone else. Because it usually meant a little lecture was about to ensue, a vivid, graphic, unrelenting lecture that would be remembered for years to come. "Fantastic. Now imagine that, for whatever reason––you built a time machine, or you simply took a fall and hit your head on a toilet seat––you find yourself in the Cretaceous Period." She started to pace a half-circle around him, walking from one side to the other, utilizing the space behind him. Her heart was beating harshly against the inside of her chest and the thrum of pulsing blood in her ears nearly drowned out the sound of her own voice. Surely she was talking loud enough that she no longer needed the tiny microphone clipped to the neckline of her blouse.

"You're alone. You stand in the middle of a jungle-like forest, surrounded by plants you don't recognize and couldn't put a name to even if you tried. The air smells of rain and humidity and dirt and something that's… not quite right. Something… tangy. Something metallic. Something… _bloody_. But, you ignore it because you're so completely confused. The heat is oppressive and you're suddenly sweating something awful. You decide that you need to start moving, try and see if there's any sort of way to get out of the dense foliage. So you wander for a while and find yourself hopelessly lost and utterly exhausted. Your hair and clothes are soaked with sweat, you're parched, and your stomach is starting to growl." Gwyn stopped just behind Jack and watched as his hands twitched uncomfortably. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. Perfect. "You stop to rest. When you do… you hear something… something…" she leaned forward so her chin hovered just over his shoulder, "just to your right." Jack's head instinctively turned towards the sound of her voice, an instinctive frown pulling at his lips. Gwyn felt her brows pull together as she painted the picture, pulling details from memories that were becoming progressively more raw. "It must have just been the wind, though. After another couple of moments, you hear the sound again, this time coming from directly in front of you." She held a hand directly in front of his face and snapped, which caused him to jump. "You can open your eyes, Jack." Just as he did, though, Gwyn threw out a hand, fingers outstretched; her eyes were wide and focused on something unseen in the distance. "You see something creep through the foliage… a five-foot tall, leathery skinned creature. Its watching you with intense amber colored eyes that hold narrowed pupils that are intently trained on _you_. Its small clawed hands are held just in front of it in a manner that reminds you of a t-rex… but this is no tyrannosaur. This is a velociraptor. What do you do?"

"I…" Jack trailed off, a barely perceptible tremble in his voice. He cleared his throat, eyes still focused forward on the imaginary creature. "I don't move." Gwyn's hand dropped and she ducked into a partial bow, nodding as she did so.

" _Right_ ," she stressed, beginning to walk the semi-circle behind Jack; she smiled as she did so, a condescending look that rarely ever crossed her face. "Because you assume that its visual acuity is like that of a t-rex, correct?" Jack bobbed his head ever-so-slightly, almost as though he was, indeed trying to keep perfectly still. "Right, then. You stand perfectly still, even going so far as to stop breathing. The raptor cocks its head, making a sort of tittering sound in the back of its throat. It takes one step forward. Two. Three." Gwyn paused just behind him. "But then…" She snapped her fingers beside both of Jack's ears simultaneously, causing him to jump for the third time. "Two more velociraptors emerge from the jungle. You didn't know that raptors are pack hunters––three or four being a perfect pack. You're effectively surrounded and, in your panic, you dart into the trees in hopes of escaping." Gwyn started to jog in place, bouncing from the toes of one foot to the toes of the other. "Run with me, Jack!" When he gave her an incredulous look, she gestured behind them with a look of disbelief. "We're running from velociraptors, if you stay still they'll get you! _Run!_ " With less hesitance than before, Jack began to jog in place as well. Gwyn was becoming well-aware that what she was doing was not kind; it was blunt and disregarding. She was revealing a side to herself she had yet to show to her group of peers on Isla Nublar; there was no going back, so she might as well go all-out. "You hear this… this sound, this cry in the distance. It almost sounds like coughing, but it's louder and more animalistic. Behind you, you can hear foliage bending and snapping and being rudely brushed aside as three creatures push through it, intent on their quarry."

"You keep running and running and _running_ , thinking that you're going to lose them… but, then, your toe catches on a root. It's protruding out of the ground just enough to trip you, and you find yourself plummeting towards the ground. You can stop jogging now, you've fallen. Your chest hits the ground first and you feel a shock of pain. But that pain is the least of your worries, because all three velociraptors have caught up to you; and as you roll onto your side to see just how close… a wide, toothy maw darts in towards your face and sinks your world into darkness and pain. Congratulations, Jack. You're dead," Gwyn stated in an almost cheerful tone. She smiled, shrugged her shoulders, and met his wide-eyed gaze. His expression was unreadable, but sweat beaded his forehead and he was breathing hard.

"You see, Jack, in the incident of nineteen-ninety-three, _I_ was chased by a pack of velociraptors. And I understand how dangerous they are; I understand that not moving does not trick them. It, instead, gives them the _perfect_ opportunity to kill you. So, despite the fact that I work with dusty old bones for a living, I know exactly what I'm doing here. I'm documenting dinosaur behavior so that we can better understand and cohabitate with these beautiful but deadly creatures. So, _Jack_ , I have _every_ right to be here… publicity stunt or not. You can take your seat," Gwyn gestured to the stairs at the side of the stage.

Without a word, Jack turned on his heel and left the stage, shoulders hunched. Applause started, slow at first, but then became something close to thunderous, accompanied by whoops and hollers. At the very back of the auditorium, Gwyn spotted Owen, who had shot to his feet and was clapping vigorously. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted 'yeah, Gwyn!' With a fraction of a smile, Gwyn bowed to the audience and made her way off stage, exhaling long and slow. Once she was out of audience view, she walked straight up to a wall and dropped her head against it, eyes falling shut. The wall was cold and soothing against her sweaty forehead. Her heart was pounding and she was caught between feeling mortified and proud. Mortified for the fact she had lost hold of her control and allowed herself to go on a Grant Style Lecture. It was something her father was known for doing––talking in such a blunt and often brutal manner that was not deemed appropriate. It was something that, try as she might to avoid it, was simply part of her way of speaking. Especially when it came to dinosaurs. People had to understand what it was they were talking about when they were discussing the dangerous creatures.

Proud for the fact that she had stood up for herself and not allowed someone to lessen her work or experiences. It was something that happened to her too often, and not once had she allowed it to slide; it just so happened that, this time, she was willing to go to extremes to ensure that she was going to be respected. If Alan had been there, he would have been uproarious, laughing and applauding, and grinning with pride. A small smile appeared on Gwyn's face and a sigh escaped her lips. The beating of her heart––which had been pounding since the minute Jack had started speaking––started to calm. Gwyn turned till her back was pressed to the wall, then slid downwards into a crouch. Oh, it would be a miracle if Claire didn't have her head for what she had done.

OOOO

Gwyn sat on the edge of the children's paleontology activity in the Samsung Building lobby, sweeping a brush gently over the vertebrae of the faux raptor skeleton. Sand was scattered this way and that as the bristles of her brush skimmed across it with strokes that had been perfected over the years. The building was closed for the evening, but the paleontologist had taken the quiet moment for herself. The audience of her lecture had left, and after a brisk talking-to from Claire––and a harsh promise they would speak in the morning––Gwyn took the chance to relax. Her pouch of tools, which had been utilized in her talk, sat at her feet, unfurled and at the ready. The brush in her hands, however, was thick-bristled, plastic, and part of the activity exhibit. Her head was tilted to the side and her gaze was focused gently on the work at hand, easily slipping into the quiet trance she got into while working.

"And here we see the paleontologist in her natural habitat," teased a familiar voice. Looking up, Gwyn spotted Owen striding towards her. He had dressed up a bit for her lecture, having donned a dark maroon button down and a pair of jeans; it suited him well, Gwyn observed. She smiled and looked back down at the exposed spine, using the nail on her pinky to pick out pesky grains of sand in between two vertebrae. Owen sat down at the base of the fake rock the skeleton was embedded in, staring up at Gwyn, who was perched on a convenient 'rock' outcropping. Her heeled shoes sat on the floor, and her toes were pressed flush against the faux stone. He watched as she swept the bristles over the spine again in a few quick dashes before she leaned forward and gently blew, her breath carrying away the remaining dust and sand. "You miss it, don't you? _This_ ––the digging, the discovery."

"Of course I do," she agreed, sitting up straight. She twirled the brush around in her hand. "Paleontology… it's… my life, my livelihood. Don't get me wrong, the job I've got here is… amazing, and something I couldn't have asked for… on so many different levels…" The laugh that left her mouth was suggestive of her uncomfortableness being on the island. But Gwyn gestured to their surroundings, at the quiet visitor's center that hummed with life during operation hours, and smiled. "But… there's something timeless about digging, about taking a brush and sifting through the sand and the dirt till you find something."

Owen chuckled and picked up a brush that had been resting by his hand. He twirled it around between his fingers; he then pointed it at her, offering up a smile that quirked his lips up subtly but in a very charming manner.

"The love you have for your job is admirable," Owen told her. Grinning and looking down at her hands, she nudged his leg with a bare toe. She then reached down and brushed the streak of dust that it had left behind off his denim-clad thigh.

"The same could be said about you, Owen."

"Thanks, Gwyn." The two shared a quiet moment where they just smiled at each other, a moment broken when Owen cleared his throat and went about picking at dirt that had stuck to the brush in his hand. "Your talk was great, by the way. Never realized how much really went into digging up these guys." He patted the piece of exposed raptor rib in front of him. Gwyn chuckled and pushed hair out of her face, gesturing to the expanse of vertebrae that had been re-covered in sand and dirt for the next day of children.

"Thanks," she laughed, running her thumb over the head of the brush. A small cloud of dust was thrown into the air, quickly dissipating and disappearing seconds later. The dirt and sand didn't even smell like it was supposed to; it wasn't earthy and potent, like the real stuff in the Badlands. Instead, it was… artificial and stale, almost non-existent.

"And the way you shot that guy down was _amazing_!" Owen laughed, rocking backwards as he did so. "I didn't know you could be that…" Gwyn cocked an eyebrow and let her face convey the deadpan that would soon be evident in her voice.

"Cruel?"

"I was going to say creative."

"Well, I'll be lucky if I've still got this job by tomorrow morning. Claire was _not_ too happy with me. Apparently what I did was… insensitive, intrusive, and a complete disregard of patron-employee interaction code, whatever that is. I don't think I read that part of the handbook," Gwyn stated wryly, out of the corner of her mouth. She arched an eyebrow and looked at Owen in that near-perfect facial imitation of her father. "We're going to have a meeting tomorrow morning about 'professionalism in the workplace' and 'what it means to respect park patrons.'"

Owen grinned and tapped the brush in his hand against the ridge of fake rock. "If you drive Claire to drink tequila again, I will personally pay for every single bar tab you ever have while living on this island." Gwyn threw her head back and laughed, very nearly teetering off of the faux rock; she curled her bare toes against an outcropping of fake rock to hold her balance. He then reached out and put a hand on her knee. It gave off a comforting warmth that bled through the fabric of her army green pants. Owen's grin waned into a charming little smile and his thumb moved back-and-forth a few times. It was a comforting gesture, if not a little distracting. Gwyn, lips still turned upwards from her laughter, met Owen's gaze with a slightly arched brow. "Look, I don't think you're going to get fired. Claire is the director of park operations, meaning that she organizes lectures and events and listens to how the public receives them. And from what I heard, everyone _loved_ the lecture, especially the end. Some people even thought it was staged, or a form of audience participation. Not only that, but the information you're collecting is proving to be invaluable. Claire will let you off with a warning, and probably won't let you lecture for a while, if ever again… but you won't get fired. I promise."

Gwyn tried not to acknowledge the fact that she felt a blush rise to her cheek, or that her heartbeat accelerated at his kind tone. Tried not to acknowledge the fact she didn't mind that his hand was still sitting on her knee. Alan's words from earlier, regarding Owen, came to mind, and her cheeks swelled with heat again. It wasn't exactly the most opportune time to be thinking about that sort of thing. Dropping her gaze, but not her smile, Gwyn stared at the fake velociraptor vertebrae. Her fingers swept over one of the exposed pieces, picking at little granules of sand that still remained lodged between the curves and crevices of the plastic. She made the decision to change the subject dramatically, looking up with a growing smile.

"Why don't you give it a try?"

"Give what a try?"

Gwyn gestured to the plastic skeleton that was partially excavated. "Paleontology."

"Really?" Owen asked with a laugh.

"Yeah! It's a shitty kid's play exhibit, but it's the closest to the real thing we'll get here. Let's see how the great Owen Grady would fare in _my_ domain," Gwyn chuckled with a grin. Owen nodded and stood up on his knees, holding his brush at the ready. His eyes narrowed playfully, creating a challenging gaze.

"Alright, alright."

Owen leaned forward and began to brush at the dirt, rock, and sand. Gwyn bit at her thumbnail as she watched him make progress; most of what he was doing way passable and he wasn't breaking many rules, if any at all… but he was putting a bit too much pressure on the brush, which he was holding a bit too far up on the handle. Biting the inside of her cheek, she refrained from reaching out to correct him by rubbing at the back of her neck. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye with a smirk.

"How am I doing so far, Doc?" he asked, teasingly pinning on a new nickname. Gwyn laughed and made a face, which, in turn, made him laugh and stop. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're actually doing pretty okay––but you _are_ being a bit too heavy handed. No one likes a heavy handed fellow in a situation requiring intimate knowledge," Gwyn told him. Owen snorted and pointed up at her with his dusty brush, leaning one forearm against the rock.

"Am I actually hearing innuendo or am I just making that up?" Owen inquired cheekily, a smirk present on his lips. Gwyn simply shrugged and returned the cheeky look.

"Paleontology's a dirty business what can I say? I meant intimate knowledge in the sense of needing to know the ins-and-outs of brush use; but make of it what you will. But, uh, you don't need to be heavy handed at this stage in the dig. All of the stuff that would require that comes earlier on, when you'd be using trowels and rock picks and chisels and the like. You're also not gripping the brush in the right spot." Gwyn reached out and took hold of his wrist in one hand. She pulled the brush from his grip with the other hand and then adjusted his grasp so his fingers were closer down to the brush bristles. "There. Now you have a more controlled movement. Before, as you were sort of going a bit too gung-ho. You were spraying dust everywhere, which, on a real dig, would mean you're probably accidentally covering up something else."

"Control the brush, don't let it control you."

"I might have to use that sometime," Gwyn laughed before guiding his hand back up to the rock. She shifted her position so she was leaning forward a bit more, placing her hand around his. It was then that she started to help move his hand, showing him the proper amount of pressure that needed to be applied. "See? Much easier."

"Mm…" Owen hummed, staring more at their hands than what work he was doing. Once her hand disappeared though, he focused on the progress he was making. Eventually, after a few quiet, focused minutes, he uncovered two pieces of vertebrae. He smiled broadly. Gwyn reached down and pulled up her tool pouch, removing a thin length of silver metal. Holding it up, she revealed that it was, in fact, a needle. The pointed end a tad blunted and scratched up, clearly having been used against real stone and bone.

"This is a dissection needle," she explained, handing it to him. "It's really useful to chip softer stones, muds, or dirts away from bones; it's small enough to maneuver easily. Give it a try." Owen held it gingerly, suddenly aware he was holding something that had actually been used on real dig-sites, and not just a child's exhibit. He tentatively scraped the needle along the side of the bone, which made Gwyn wince and hiss.

"Did I do it wrong?" Owen asked, holding up his hands as though he were guilty. Gwyn laughed and nodded, taking the needle back from him.

"If you'd done that on one of my dig-sites, you'd be _gone_ for destroying the integrity of the bone. You scraped against it too hard and you left a mark, see?" She leaned in close and pointed to a thin indentation that had not been present before. Owen's face swooped forward to observe the scratch that he had inflicted the plastic with.

"A bit too heavy handed?" he murmured. Gwyn turned her head towards his, and found that they were startlingly close. A mere inch, if that. Noses nearly brushing, breath easily felt on the other's skin. Gwyn's gaze flickered between both of Owen's eyes, aware of the faint crinkle between both of his brows. They had never been so close to each other before; but it didn't feel awkward. It didn't feel like an intrusion of space.

"Just a bit… but that can be worked on," Gwyn replied. Her hand slipped along the ridge of fake rock and the tips of her fingers just barely overlapped Owen's. Said man's fingers twitched under her touch. Owen wetted his lips with a quick flick of the tongue, an action that was far too distracting for Gwyn's liking. It was then she realized that _her_ lips felt dry; that her entire mouth felt dry.

"Then, uh, I guess it's a good thing I've got Dr. Gwyn Grant on my side to help me."

"Lucky you."

Owen grinned at her self-endorsing comment and slowly sat back on his heels. With that movement, the soft smell of cologne and sweat drifted away with him. It was a scent that Gwyn had become accustomed to, as she had found the interior of his jeep smelled the same. Smelled like _him_ after a long day working in the sun. With the dissecting needle still clutched in his hand, he pointed it towards the lobby doors. Gwyn's eyes followed the direction he was pointing in and her gaze danced over the holographic image of a dilophosaurus that skulked in the middle of the room. As was typical of Owen's grins, it waned into a charming smirk, eyes twinkling. "Would you like to get a drink? Celebrate a lecture well given?"

Gwyn reached out, plucked the dissection needle from his hands and twiddled it between her fingers. She returned his smirk with a smile equally as charming, accented by an arched brow and the lift of her chin. "I would like that very much."

 _ **Afterword:**_ _**Well that took far too long to write. I wanted to go so many ways with this chapter but couldn't make a definitive decision on what to actually do. So, this is the finished product. The lecture was tricky to write, and I'm not fully happy with it, but I don't think I'll ever be. Such is the plague of a writer. But I cannot thank all of you enough for being patient!**_

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 **chibichibi98:** _I have plans with the IR; I've had some interesting stuff planned for a bit, and we'll be getting into that within the next chapter or two. And I like building up the tension between Wu and Gwyn, as he really is her biggest (human) opposer on the island. It makes for interesting conflict. Thank you for waiting patiently! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **SabakuNoGaara426:** _I planned interactions with the Indominus with the accelerated growth in mind, and with the sibling in mind, too. It shall all become apparent soon… I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks again!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Thank you! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter regardless!_

 **SnowGirl95:** _I'm really happy you have enjoyed the story thus far. I take so long with these chapters because I really want everything to seem realistic; and I worry that the quality in the writing is decreasing as the chapters wear on. But I love writing the story nonetheless, putting in the little details and forming a relationship that seems realistic. And I'm very, very happy that you're enjoying it all! Thanks again!_

 **RHatchet89:** _Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter!_

 **The Redshirt who Lived:** _Gwyn and Echo will definitely have a peculiar relationship, as they already do. We'll get more into that soon. Also, Gwyn punching Wu is definitely more of a realistic possibility as time goes on. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **katy1986:** _In the next chapter we'll see the starts of Gwyn's involvement on the Indominus project. It's going to be interesting/difficult, as she'll have to be working with Wu, who isn't her biggest fan. I hope that you enjoyed the newest chapter, despite the wait! Thanks again!_

 **NicoleR85:** _We'll get to see that reaction next time! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _I had been waiting to introduce Gwyn to Hoskins for_ such _a long time. They will never get along, no matter how hard it is he tries to get a positive reaction out of her. Also, banter is one of my favorite things to write, and banter between Gwyn and Owen is even more fun. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **The girl with no life:** _Yeah, as things in Gwyn's personal life start to go well, things in her professional life are gonna start to suck. The set up for the movie is, indeed, starting, though there is much still to happen before the movie begins. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Saint-Brooke-Lynn:** _Thank you for pointing out my mistake––I thought I did enough research to confirm it_ _ **wasn't**_ _a real dinosaur, but I apparently did a terrible job, ahaha! I'll go back and fix it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks again!_

 **Guest 1:** _Thank you! Sorry for making you wait for the new chapter!_

 **crazykenz:** _Gwyn's gonna be getting all of the interactions with the dinosaurs, ahahaha! For someone who really distances herself from the most predatory of dinosaurs, she's sure getting pushed into some pretty close interactions. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **MoxxieRusso:** _I'm sorry about the terrible updates! I was just… so blocked regarding this story. Too many ideas and no clue with how I was going to organize them. But, luckily, I'm back on track! I'm very happy you enjoy Gwyn as an OC; I consistently try to keep her realistic and properly integrated in the story. And I figure that what we saw of Owen in the movie was just his serious side––and that, regularly, he is more charming and flirty and stuff. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Again, sorry for the lack of updates!_

 **veilfire:** _Thank you for all your lovely compliments! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter, despite my lack of updating in the past few months. Thanks again!_

 **Whitwhit1893:** _Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

 **supboyyyyy93:** _I am incredibly flattered to hear your opinion on the story! I hope that you stick around to read more! Thanks again!_

 **DoctorGigglestheMouse:** _I'm glad that Gwyn and Owen's relationship seems natural and not infuriatingly dragged out or anything; I'm also flattered that you enjoy my writing style! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **IsYourH3artTaken:** _Super happy that the natural development of Owen/Gwyn's relationship is working nicely! I'm also glad that you like the goofy side of Gwyn along with her strong, self-sufficient side; I adore writing her because of her little goofy moments. (also, isn't Hayley Atwell the legit best?) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **GoddessOfShadows:** _Next time Gwyn starts the new bit of her career on Isla Nublar; we'll get to see her and Wu (attempting) to work together. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks you for your lovely review!_

 **Guest 2:** _Here's the next installment! I hope you enjoyed it!_

 **ArtemisLuna85:** _Here is the update! Hope you enjoyed reading it, and sorry for the long wait!_

 **SARAHBABE215:** _Glad you've been enjoying the story so far! I hope that you enjoyed reading the newest chapter despite the wait!_

 **Terry:** _Here you are! The next portion of the story! Thanks again!_

 _ **And thank you to those who added this story to their follows/favorites! It means a lot!**_

 _ **So, I'm going to ask you, my lovely readers, a question: if anyone (i.e., Alan, Ellie, Ian, Tim etc.) were to show back up, who would you like to see? It's not a promise that it will happen, but I'm just curious. There's a bit of story potential for one of them to show up on the island. I'll put up a poll on my profile for all of y'all to vote in.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's it for now. I hope to not be crappy about updates, but life is life, unfortunately. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


	13. Brachiosaur's the Word

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Jurassic Park/World franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

13\. Brachiosaur's the Word

Gwyn let out a throaty 'gahh!' as she slammed her shot glass down onto her deck railing. Both hands were curled tight around the narrow strip of wood, in reaction to the bitter burning that infected her mouth and slunk down her throat. A similar sound flet Owen's mouth, but it was more guttural and followed by a laugh. A second shot glass met the railing with a thunk, flanking the other side of the bottle of tequila. Gwyn shook out both hands and felt her previous grimace morph into a wide, giggly grin. The giggles then burst forth and she placed a palm flat against her forehead whilst leaning forward on the rail. After Owen bought her a congratulatory drink at Margaritaville the two planned on a couple more drinks at her bungalow; they realized it wouldn't have been particularly smart to get a couple drinks then have to drive back to their homes while buzzed. Unfortunately, there were no cab services on Isla Nublar. Such was how they found themselves on Gwyn's deck, drinking under strings of paper lanterns. They gave off a warm, orange-yellow glow that was reminiscent of a summer sunset.

"Ohh, why did we decide to do tequila shots without salt or lemon?" Gwyn laughed. She threaded her fingers through her hair and then propped her cheek in her hand. Owen blew a breath of air out of his mouth and waggled a hand through the night air.

"Because _this_ ," he picked up the bottle, "isn't cheap tequila." His brows scrunched together and he turned the label towards himself. A single brow arched and his bottom lip jutted upwards while the top one pulled down. The look was, in a word, contemplative. "Well… not _that_ cheap." The alcohol contained in the clear bottle sloshed around as Owen tipped it from side-to-side. "Maybe we should move on to something else."

"Something… sweeter, maybe?" she suggested, stepping towards the ice-chest. She pulled the lid open and extracted two ciders, which were pinkish red in color. After switching the choice of music to the next song, Gwyn went to work on popping the tops off the bottles.

Owen bobbed his head along to the music, screwing the tin cap of the tequila bottle back on. "Beastie Boys. I like it."

Gwyn handed him a bottle of cider and a plastic bottle of water, which were typically reserved for her research hikes. He accepted both and took a swig of the water first. She was smiling about his comment regarding her music, which was playing from a set of portable speakers sat on her only lawn chair. "Why thank you; you'd be surprised at how music like this can liven up a dig. Or the post-dig celebration."

"I take it paleontologists are quite the partiers?" Owen asked with a grin. Gwyn hummed a laugh as she took her first sip of cider. She tipped the neck of the bottle in his direction with a cheeky wink as though confirming his inquiry.

"There's a reason we keep champagne in the camp fridge. You should go on a dig sometime, you'd like it," Gwyn mentioned.

In her mind's eye, Gwyn _could_ see him enjoying being on site. She could picture Owen on the sweeping landscape of the badlands, spending his days bent over a partially unearthed skeleton. Shirt sticking to his sweaty back, skin glistening with the same moisture; briefly, Gwyn wondered if he would work in just a tank top, which would showcase his finely muscled arms. That thought was quickly replaced as heat rushed to her cheeks. Gwyn could also picture him relaxing in the cool evenings, watching the sun drift towards the horizon as it cast rays of golden light across the barren landscape. She would be sitting beside him in a shitty, half-broken camper chair, laughing at something one of them said––like they had done that time on his dock. They would enjoy the cooling air and the smell of fresh dirt and clean air. Gwyn gave herself a mental shake. It brought her back into reality and out of a dreamland so detailed that she wondered just how long she had been collecting such thoughts. Back in reality, Owen was watching her curiously, head cocked to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe I will. Would you be there to teach me the dos and don'ts? So I don't get my ass kicked by some jacked paleontologist who's been in the business for years?" Owen asked, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Gwyn grinned and reached over to pat his well-muscled shoulder.

"Of course I'd be there; it would be my dig after all. Out on the Montana Badlands… long, hard, hot days… pleasant, beautiful, cool nights. Sleeping in tents with mesh ceilings so you can see the stars… or a trailer, if you want. I prefer tents, but, depending on the season a trailer or small camper is a good back-up," Gwyn sighed wistfully. It had been a night for reminiscing. From the memories of the first park, which were being rubbed raw daily, to recalling the ins and outs of the profession she loved. Her gaze was honed in on the starry sky above, at the innumerable specks of brilliant light that painted the black-blue blanket of the night sky. It was impossibly beautiful.

"Sounds amazing," Owen intoned gently. In the background, the Beastie Boys song switched to something gentler and surprisingly appropriate to the situation. Gwyn pulled her gaze from the beautiful sky, and turned it to Owen. She found him smiling at her with the gentlest of smiles. It just barely quirked up either corner of his mouth, but Owen's eyes were glittering as though he was actually grinning. Gwyn playfully knocked her shoulder into his, shuffling a bit to hide that she had thrown herself a little off balance. Damn tequila.

"It'll be repayment for helping me with the girls." Owen's smile morphed into something else. It was an intense look, something incredibly personal; it made her wet her lips and it made her want to be closer to him. Gwyn didn't think that she had ever been subject to such a look. It was enough to inspire her heart to beat a little faster. She arched both brows, laughing a little bit in lieu of a coherent question. "What?" she finally settled on.

"You said 'girls.' Not 'raptors,' or 'blood-thirsty-killing-machines,'" Owen pointed out with a slow growing grin. Gwyn shrugged and realized that, yes, she had, in fact said 'girls.' She had never called them that. Feeling a slight swimming feeling in her head, she rubbed her forehead and laughed for a second time. Only that time, it came off as nervous.

"Must be all the tequila hitting at once," Gwyn suggested offhandedly. Owen shook his head and jabbed a finger in her direction.

"No, no, no––you're getting personal. That's _good_. Amazing, even! You're starting to see them in a more… hey, are you alright?"

Gwyn felt Owen's hand in the middle of her back, the warmth of it bypassing the thin fabric of her blouse to meet her skin. Her eyes had gone blurry with the threat of tears. Tears that she couldn't recall the source of, and the force with which she was trying to hold them back was making the swimming feeling worse. She pushed her cider to the side and took a long gulp of water. With a shaky and confused smile, Gwyn shrugged.

"Cheap tequila, man, it messes with me… We should hurl that shit into the lake."

"Gwyn…"

She was afraid to look at Owen. Whatever expression that had made itself at home on his face would likely break her thin resolve and persuade her to speak. Unfortunately, her options were few, so she ended up looking in his direction anyway. That endearing look of concern Gwyn had seen form on his face a handful of times was back. God, how many times had he looked at her like that in the time they had known each other? Her resolve escaped her body in the form of a sigh, and she again raised and dropped her shoulders.

"I just… I… I never thought I would get to a point where I could even think about a velociraptor without dissolving into a panic attack. For years I've only seen them as monsters, creatures that chase you down in the jungle. Unrelenting beasts that won't stop till you're dead… but now I'm _befriending_ them. It feels… _wrong_. And it's just… just a little overwhelming," Gwyn admitted.

Owen's hand crept to her waist, and the gesture wrapped her into a gentle one-armed hug. The warmth of it was comforting against the cool evening air. He had ducked his head a little, bringing his face closer to Gwyn's. "But it's doing you good. The more familiar you are with them, the less scared you'll be; eventually your fear will be conquered, and that's what you want, right? You're on the right path, Gwyn. Nothing about that is wrong."

Gwyn smiled and mirrored his gesture by wrapping her arm around his middle. Her head then fell against his arm, smile turning into a wry smirk. "Maybe I'll be stronger."

"Oh, you're plenty strong already. Coming back here after all the shit you went through? You're probably the strongest person I know. You gain any more strength and you'll be able to throw Hoskins into the middle of this lake!"

"If only!" Gwyn laughed, head tilting back.

They passed the rest of the evening with laughter and couple more drinks, and a brief discussion about whether or not they should go for a swim. It was decided, since they were inebriated, it was a very bad idea. It was also decided that it would be a bad idea for Owen to drive back to his bungalow; such was why Gwyn offered her couch to him for the evening. He proclaimed it was the most comfortable looking couch he'd ever seen––to which she had scoffed––and gratefully accepted her offer. After Gwyn had given him a throw blanket and two pillows, the two tipsy park workers bid each other goodnight, and laid down to rest.

OOOO

 ** _Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom._**

 _A pounding heart-beat droned in Gwyn's ears while she ran. Her legs cut through the dense foliage that sprouted from the forest floor, fern fronds slashing at her bare calves. Thick and humid air pumped in and out of her lungs, which burned from prolonged labored breathing. A familiar rush of cold panic had rushed through her body––it was strange how sickly it felt to feel cold on the inside when everything was warm on the outside. It made her stomach churn and sweat bead on her forehead; god, did she just want to stop, hunch over and be sick…_

 _But that was not an option. Not when she was running from the beast at her heels. Gwyn could hear its excited chattering as it gave her chase, whipping through the foliage faster than she knew she could run. If she wasn't clever, then she wouldn't live. A yelp of fear flew from her lips as Gwyn's toe caught on an arching root, sending her into a stumble. Her feet wobbled and her ankles rolled, but she kept pushing forward unsteadily. Dirt kicked up behind her heels and her hand flew out to find purchase on a nearby tree trunk. The passing touch was meant to steady her again as she launched herself in another direction––she couldn't afford to stop moving._

 _It felt like Gwyn had been running for hours. Her muscles trembled from the effort she had put into running, her lungs burned, her stomach churned, and her throat felt raw. Choked sobs flew from her mouth and tears blurred her vision. It was the second time that she fell, her foot catching over her own ankle, that she couldn't get up. Her muscles simply wouldn't allow her to do so. No matter how much she screamed at her own body to work, no matter how much effort she put into attempting to stand, she simply just hit the forest floor again._

 _Moments after the fall, Gwyn heard that dreaded coughing screech from just above her. Ripping around onto her back, she came face-to-face with a ravenous raptor, who was poised to lunge. A scream tore from her throat and her arms flew outwards in hopes to ward off the killing-machine. Her hands found purchase on something solid, and she pushed and punched and screamed…_

 _"Gwyn!"_

A strangled gasp––more of a yelp mixed with a sob––was pulled from Gwyn's throat as her eyes shot open. Her hands were not pressed against the heated, crackling flesh of a velociraptor; instead, they had found purchase in grasping a soft grey t-shirt. Gwyn's wide, blue, teary eyes frantically searched out those of the person she had taken hold of. Owen was bent over her, one hand cradling the side of her face. The other was gently holding one of her wrists, his thumb running a comforting path across her skin. His face was pinched in a look of pure concern. It still took Gwyn a moment to realize she was not about to die, even having acknowledged Owen's presence. She blinked and tears tumbled from her eyes, streaking uncomfortably along her temples.

Words caught in Gwyn's throat as she attempted to remember how to speak. How did she use consonants and vowels? What did words _sound_ like? The only sound her vocal cords wanted to produce were nonsensical noises to convey her distress. One such whimper was pulled from her throat as she tried to say _something_. Above her, Owen wetted his lips with a quick dart of his tongue, and his eyebrows further knitted together. Through blurred eyes, Gwyn realized just how tightly she was clutching to his shirt; the neckline was tugged down and the back had bunched up at the nape of his neck from all her pulling and grasping. She flexed her fingers fully, and the hand that Owen was not holding moved to cover her mouth.

There had been nights after the Incident that had ended exactly in the type of situation she found herself in now. Nightmares would invade her head and destroy any possibility of an evening of peace. According to Alan, she would toss and turn and scream, and there were times when she would hit and scratch at him when he tried to calm her down. Gwyn would awaken on those nights with her hands grabbing at her father, and her blankets tangled around her legs. It had been _years_ since such a violent nightmare had overtaken her dreams. The worst thing about it was that it was _the_ nightmare. The recurring raptor nightmare. It hadn't plagued her for years, either. But all of it had come crashing in on her in one evening, and Owen had been there to experience it all.

"I… I… I…" Gwyn stuttered out, gasping between each attempt to formulate a full sentence. Owen let go of her other hand and moved to sit more comfortably on the bed, while Gwyn frantically scrambled to sit up properly. The tangled top sheet pulled around her legs, as the blanket had toppled off the bed while she had been sleeping. "I… I… am _s-so…_ "

Owen shook his head adamantly and his lips simultaneously pursed and pulled into a frown. It was a heartbreaking look, really. One that held such sympathy and understanding. It made the aching in Gwyn's chest just a little worse. "Don't apologize, you don't need to," he told her in a gentle, whispered voice.

Gwyn slouched forward, hands pushing into her hair, which created a curtain that hid her face. Finally, a sob pushed its way from her chest. Fat tears fell from her eyes and splattered against her sheets, leaving behind big wet splotches on the white cloth. It wasn't long before Gwyn felt Owen's arms wrap around her, drawing her towards the warmth of his chest. She allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. Gwyn felt indescribably small. Her balled-up form felt tiny and child-like in Owen's hold, and, for a split second, she felt like she was eleven again. After a moment of allowing herself to remain introverted in her moment of distress, Gwyn unfurled herself, and fully accepted Owen's embrace. Both of her arms locked around his shoulders, and her face dropped into the crook of his neck. One of his legs was sandwiched between both of her knees, and she had leaned all of her weight against him.

"Shh…" Owen hushed gently. She felt his hand run a path up and down her spine, in a slow, repetitive action. "It's alright… it's okay… I have nightmares, too…"

After what felt like an eternity, Gwyn finally felt appropriately calm again. Her hands still shook, and her mind still raced, but she didn't feel like a shaken-up mess. Owen had moved to lean back against the headboard, and Gwyn was still leaned against him; her head had migrated to his chest, and her eyes were blearily focused on the rise and fall of his torso as he breathed. It was a regular motion that had aided in calming her down.

"Did I hit you?" she eventually asked, her voice hoarse and quiet. Gwyn felt Owen shrug beneath her, her arms rising and falling with his shoulders. He slowly ran a hand up and down her back, the slow motion gentle and caring.

"Not hard," he replied. "It was more of an open-palmed smack than a punch."

"Sorry."

"What did I say about apologizing?"

"Doesn't mean I'm not sorry," Gwyn sighed. She removed an arm from around Owen's neck and made to rub her eyes, which now felt decidedly dry. There was some shifting as she moved to sit beside him, hugging her knees to her chest. Momentarily, she dropped her head to her knees, and then raised it before letting it drop again, her face screwed up in a self-berating look. She could feel the atmosphere of the room shift to one of apprehension. Beside her, Owen shifted and cleared his throat; she could hear him scratch at the back of his head. Gwyn sighed into her knees and shrugged her shoulders. "Just ask."

There was some hesitance preceding Owen's slow inhale. "Did it have anything to do with…" he trailed off, the end of his query clear.

"I call it the raptor dream," Gwyn informed. She straightened herself out and let her head thunk back against the headboard. She tucked hair behind her ears and swallowed a lump that had started to build in her throat. "It's recurring. It has been since the day I left Isla Nublar the first time. It's always the same. I haven't… I haven't had it in years…" Gwyn placed a hand to her forehead to hide the creasing of her eyebrows. "I think that with the talk yesterday… and the cheap-ass tequila… or… I don't know. Maybe it was about time it resurfaced. I know that I don't have to apologize, but… I'm sorry, Owen, you didn't need to see me like… _that._ "

The hand that Gwyn had covered her eyes with fell away, but they remained shut, keeping her world bathed in darkness. Gwyn was not easily embarrassed. Little things like being incorrectly dressed for a gathering or unashamedly embarrassing someone else in front of a large audience did not cause her any discomfort. Anything pertaining to the personal aftermath of the nineteen-ninety-three incident had the ability to make her embarrassed. And knowing that Owen had seen her in such a state of helplessness, of such terror, embarassed her to no end. Only Alan and Ellie had seen her like that before. It was incredibly personal. It was incredibly… scary to feel so vulnerable in front of someone.

"Well, your apology is acknowledged, but not needed," Owen informed. Gwyn opened her eyes and let her head roll to the side so she could look at Owen. She found that he had been sitting the exact same way, liking having been watching her the entire time. Heat rose to her already flushed cheeks, and she sniffed, her nose making an unpleasantly congested sound. Owen's lovely blue eyes shifted downwards, and, after a moment, his hand rose to a dramatic height and dropped down atop hers. "It's like I said––I have nightmares, too. The stuff I saw overseas was… awful. I… saw lots of good men die, lots of friends felled right in front of me… and, uh, I know that it's… difficult––very difficult––to feel comfortable with someone seeing you like that. Especially when it's someone you haven't known for very long," Owen laughed a little bit and raised his eyes to meet hers again. He wasn't smiling, but the corners of his eyes were creased like he was. It was a gentle, caring look, one that made the heat in Gwyn's cheeks flare just that little bit more. She was such a sucker for his smiles… "But… just know I'm not judging you. And won't ever judge you." Gwyn smiled at him tiredly and, feeling her throat tightening up with a rise of emotion, mouthed 'thank you.' "You're very much welcome. Now, I should let you sleep; it's only three in the morning, so you can still get in some good rest before you need to wake up."

Just as Owen shifted to get off the bed, Gwyn felt a sharp spike of panic shoot through her body. It made her frantically reach out and grab his hand, urging him to stay put. She stared at him with wide eyes and a mouth that hung slightly ajar. Owen had stopped moving and acknowledged Gwyn with a quiet raise of his brows. She snapped her mouth shut, sank her teeth into her lower lip, and cleared her throat. Her fingers released his wrist and she shoved both hands into her lap, which she became avidly interested in.

"I… um… if you wouldn't… mind…" Gwyn stuttered, trying to figure out the right words to say. She flinched and brought a hand up to cover her eyes, sighing heavily. "Sorry, I'm just on a roll embarrassing myself tonight, let me try this again." She cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter, forcing a smile to appear on her lips. "If you wouldn't mind… staying with me… I just… I would feel better." Gwyn flung her arms out to signify she had finished speaking, and the rest of the air in her lungs fled in a resigned whoosh. "God, why was that so hard to say?" she grumbled to herself.

With a chuckle, Owen nodded and swung his legs back up onto the mattress.

"I don't mind, Gwyn."

The tension that had reentered Gwyn's body visibly disappeared. She smiled at him gently and peeled the top sheet back, so they could stick their bodies beneath it. "Thank you."

Gwyn settled in first, quickly and easily. Owen followed suit, clearly waiting to see how she prefered to sleep in order to figure out how he, himself, would sleep. Gwyn, curled up on her side, gnawed on her lip as she felt the mattress shift and dip with the presence of Owen's body. She was hyper aware that he was now laying beside her, under the same sheet. His presence made her feel safer in the aftermath of her dream. His presence comforted her. His presence made her heart race. Gwyn shut her eyes and listened to the sound of Owen's steady breathing. Slowly, sleep came to claim her consciousness, progressively lulling her into relaxation. Just before she fell asleep, she heard Owen bid her goodnight, which left her with a smile on her face.

OOOO

The next morning, Owen was slowly roused by the low sound of rumbling thunder. The heavy drops of rain pattered against the walls of the bungalow and on the water of the lake. He groaned as the sweet caress of sleep slipped away. Someone stirred against him, shifting under his arm; Owen blearily opened his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of tangled sandy colored hair. Gwyn's hair. It was easy to recall the events of the early morning. Remembering the pull of panic he had felt when he'd heard Gwyn shriek in terror made his stomach churn. Initially, he had thought that someone might have broken into the secluded bungalow. But when Owen had spotted her pitching a fit in her sleep, he knew what was happening. Now, hours later, Gwyn was peaceful and at rest, tucked against his chest and held fast to him by his right arm. He tightened his hold on her just slightly, exhaling a contented sigh. Tiredly, Owen shut his eyes and nuzzled the back of her neck, which his forehead was pressed against.

Realizing what he had just done, Owen let his eyes flick open so he was staring at Gwyn's hair again. While they had slept, they had migrated into a sleeping arrangement far different than when they'd initially gone to bed. Owen seemed to have rolled into the middle of the bed, and Gwyn had shifted backwards. He was decidedly comfortable, curled around Gwyn with her back pressed flushed to his front. Despite the fact that he was comfortable, Owen was unable to judge whether or not Gwyn would be when she awoke. With that in mind, he began to raise his arm, removing it from the paleontologist's person with aching slowness. She shifted and made a sleepy sound, and then rolled onto her stomach to get comfortable again.

Owen spent the next handful of minutes shifting out of bed, making careful movements, as not to wake Gwyn. Once he was on his feet, he tiredly shuffled back into the living room, which he had vacated hours before. The throw blanket was tossed across the coffee table from when he'd launched off the loveseat, and the pillows had found a new home on the floor. He began to start reorganizing everything, yawning wide. A glance out the window showed a dark grey sky and trees that swayed in the wind and rain. It would seem a storm was rolling in off the ocean; it would be a slow day at the park, then, which would be a godsend for Gwyn. She would need a slow day to recover from the night before.

Just as he finished folding the throw blanket, a phone began to ring. Owen frantically began to search for the phone in question; he found it on the coffee table, placed atop a DVD box for Jaws. He scooped it up and answered with a quick swipe of his finger, trying to cut the shrill ringing short.

"Hello?" he exhaled into the receiver. The only response from the other end was the dull hum of static. Owen arched an eyebrow as he rolled his shoulders back into a stretch, waiting for someone to reply.

" _Who the hell is this?_ " bit out a gruff voice on the other end of the line. Owen's brow scrunched together as he fell into a seated position, wishing he had taken a moment to look at the caller ID.

"I could ask the same…" Owen mumbled through a yawn. He didn't recognize the voice, so, maybe the guy on the other end of the line had just flubbed a couple of numbers and got them mixed up. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Owen flopped backwards and relaxed into the cushions. After a large yawn and a clearing of his throat, he addressed the caller again. "Look, man, I think you've got the wrong number."

" _I've got exactly the right number––what **I** want to know is why you're answering my daughter's phone,_ " the man replied curtly. Owen felt his body stiffen. Daughter. He immediately pulled the phone away from his ear, twisting it around to take a look at the case. It was wooden with the carved image of a compass rose in the center––it was Gwyn's. Swallowing thickly and feeling significantly more awake, Owen put the phone back to his ear and cleared his throat.

"I, uh, presume I'm talking to Dr. Alan Grant?"

" _Damn straight. I reiterate: who **the hell** are you?_ "

"Owen Grady, sir, I'm a friend of Gwyn's,"

" _It's seven o'clock in the morning, Mr. Raptor Trainer, why do you have Gwyn's phone?_ " Alan asked in a dangerously flat voice.

"I stayed the night," he replied quickly. Owen jammed the heel of his palm against his forehead, massaging the furrowed skin. The possible implications of what he'd just said hit him, then, and he winced. Before he could make an amendment to his short answer, Alan––quick as a whip––bit out an unimpressed response.

" _You did, did you?_ "

"Not like that! No! I-I came over for drinks and she offered to let me stay at her place."

" _Hm. Well, where is she? Let me talk to her, Mr. Grady,_ " Alan requested in a no-nonsense type of voice. Owen contemplated the possibility of waking Gwyn up to placate her father, but shook his head as he decided against it. Resting would be beneficial for her. Owen set his jaw in a determined manner and sat a little bit straighter. His head bobbed in a slight nod as though he was addressing a superior officer.

"I'm afraid you can't, sir. She's still sleeping, and I wouldn't want to wake her up. You see… last night she had a nightmare. The nightmare."

" _Is she alright?_ " came the immediate response. There was a frantic tinge to his voice, the tone of a concerned father.

"She's perfectly alright, Dr. Grant. Gwyn was shaken up, as she was like to be, but she's okay now. Resting." Owen listened to Gwyn's father exhale in both relief and worry, murmuring something under his breath. "Is there, uh, anything I can do for her to help her out when she wakes up? Gwyn mentioned that you helped her out a lot when this used to be a regular thing."

There was another pause on the other end of the line. Owen paced towards one of the windows and peeled the curtain back, watching as rain pattered down on the deck. He didn't dare reiterate the question or break the silence. It wasn't as though he was asking for directions to the nearest grocery store. Owen was making inquiries regarding information terribly personal to the Grant family, and he'd already started out on rocky footing with Alan. So he waited patiently, watching lightning flicker in the distance.

" _Make sure she eats something when she gets up; sometimes Gwyn'll be so caught up in what she saw that she'll forget to make herself breakfast. Get her to promise she'll take it easy for the day. You may not have noticed, but she tends to overwork herself sometimes._ " His last sentence held that same dry sense of sarcastic humor that Gwyn sometimes used. Owen's lips quirked into a smile. " _And, uh… just… make sure she's okay. That shit sticks with her like glue. Get her mind off it._ "

"Thank you, Dr. Grant."

" _Yeah, well… I'm glad that she didn't have to go through it alone. Thank you, Mr. Grady. You know, Gwyn talks highly of you…_ "

Owen's chest had tightened a little bit. He cast a glance over his shoulder, towards the bedroom, as though hoping he might catch a glance of a sleepy-eyed Gwyn. "Gwyn is an exceptional woman, in her work and in her personal life. So I am… extremely flattered to hear that she speaks of me in such a manner."

" _Don't give me any reason to contest her belief,_ " Allen warned.

"I won't, sir," Owen said adamantly.

" _Tell her I want her to call me, too,_ " Alan added on, the worried-father tone overtaking the tougher, warning tone. " _Have a good day, Mr. Grady._ "

"The same to you, Dr. Grant."

Owen returned Gwyn's phone to the coffee table and exhaled. He scrubbed a hand over his face, letting his pointer finger and thumb massage the bridge of his nose. That conversation had gone from hellish to civil, and it had just about given him a heart-attack. Gwyn always spoke fondly of her father, and how protective he had always been of her; and that conversation betrayed just how true that was. Owen was sure if he hadn't convinced Alan that his intentions were kind, the paleontologist would fly down to Isla Nublar and kick Owen's ass straight into the ocean. The former navy man snagged his pair of folded jeans off the coffee table, shaking them out. He had opted for the more comfortable option of sleeping in his boxers; and it was then that he pulled a face and realized that he had, indeed, shared a bed with Gwyn whilst wearing only his boxers and undershirt. He decided that it was good Alan didn't live on the island. Because if had been a house call and not a phone call that he'd made, Owen Grady would have been a dead man.

About half an hour later, Gwyn shuffled into the kitchen. In that time, Owen had rifled through her kitchen––quietly, of course––and jokingly lamented the fact he should have asked her father whether she prefered waffles or pancakes. He gathered up all the proper ingredients and set to work making breakfast. The small bungalow smelled of deliciously greasy bacon and bubbling batter. He had hooked up his phone to the speakers from the night before, and had quietly been listening to upbeat music as he made himself at home in the paleontologist's kitchen. Said woman stood in the doorway that divided her bedroom and the kitchen. Owen caught sight of her as he turned away from the stove to slide a pancake onto one of the plates. He beamed at her over his shoulder, lifting the heated pan in greeting.

"Morning," he greeted. Gwyn smiled tiredly and nodded to the stove as he returned to it. He began to pour another pool of batter into the pan.

"I didn't know you could cook," she mentioned, a little playfulness in her voice. Owen shrugged and turned a cheeky smirk over his shoulder.

"Never really came up in conversation. I mean, I can't cook a fancy gourmet meal, but I also don't burn water. Just don't ask for chicken cordon bleu or some shit like that. Speaking of," he waved a spatula in the air, gesticulating to his cooking, "I hope you don't mind that I've commandeered your kitchen. Or that I cooked the last of your bacon."

Gwyn waggled a hand through the air dismissively. "My kitchen is your kitchen whenever you're over. Hope you found everything alright." Gwyn crossed to the counter where two plates sat.

"Yours is the one on the right," Owen told her, flipping the pancake over in the pan. From the corner of his eye, Owen saw Gwyn smile and slide the plate into her hands. She then carefully stretched up onto her toes, gave a little jump, and slid onto the counter. "I hope you like pancakes."

"More of a waffle girl, myself, but pancakes'll do," Gwyn informed. Owen gave her a mock-berating look as he approached with the newly finished pancake. He slipped it onto her waiting plate and arched a brow at her.

"Well, you haven't got a waffle iron, so pancakes _will_ have to do."

"Sir, yes, sir."

Gwyn gave a mocking salute and snatched up a fork from the counter. Owen shook his head, laughed, and again returned to the stove. A third pancake was poured into the pan. Owen let Gwyn tuck into her breakfast for a little bit, as he finished making his own. Soon, all the cooking was done with, and Owen had poured a generous amount of syrup onto his pancakes. He began to work the side of his fork through the fluffy cake, and cast Gwyn a quick glance. While she looked a little more awake, there was still a tiredness to her. It was apparent in the slight droop of her eyelids and the yawns that she had been stifling. Owen felt his stomach twist a little bit, realizing that the nightmare was likely lingering. Sticking with her like a bad taste in her mouth, one that was impossible to ignore.

After a few minutes of quiet, both Owen and Gwyn spoke at the same time.

"I want to––"

"Are you––"

Both cut themselves off, waited for the other to speak again, and promptly started to laugh when neither of them said a word. Owen gestured at her with his syrup covered fork, silently prompting her to continue speaking. Gwyn gripped the counter on either side of her legs and smiled down at Owen gently; it was a smile that prompted his heart to do a little skip. It was a sweet and caring look, one that, when directed at him, made him feel a little warmer.

"I just… wanted to thank you, for last night. That nightmare snuck up on me and if you weren't here I don't think I would have been a sociable state this morning." Gwyn swept a hand through her sleep-rumpled hair, her fingers catching in a couple knots. Owen's eyes followed that movement, remembering how he had woken up with his nose buried in her soft locks of sandy hair. Her smile widened, livening up her tired eyes. "I don't think there are a lot of people who would wake up to… _that_ … and then agree to stay. It means a lot to know that there's someone here, on this damnable island, who understands. _Really_ understands… so, um… thank you, Owen."

Owen nodded his head and set his plate aside, face composed in a look of wholehearted attentiveness. He placed his hand atop hers and curled his fingers over her own, giving a small squeeze. There was a growl of thunder outside, and Gwyn jumped, her shoulders jerking and her body tensing. Owen made an immediate move to comfort her, moving his hand to her lower back. It rested there with an assured presence, strong and warm. He raised his brows and leaned towards the paleontologist; Owen held Gwyn's gaze as though their lives depended on it. It was an electrifying look. One so personal and so intimate that nothing else in the room seemed to be relevant.

"If I had left you last night, I would have been the _biggest_ asshole to have _ever_ set foot on this earth. You don't need to thank me for what I did, because I know you would do the same to me, if the situation were reversed," he told her, voice quiet yet strong. Gwyn's lips twitched at the corners, then quirked to one side; she cocked her head to the side and seemed to suppress a laugh.

"Owen, I do have to thank you."

"The only thanks I need is knowing that you slept well for the rest of the night."

Gwyn stared at him for a quiet moment, face smoothing into a neutral expression. Her eyes seemed to mist over a little bit, but the smile was quick to return, accompanied with a nod. "Yeah. I slept fine."

Owen beamed up at her, nodding his head in a satisfied manner. "Good." Gwyn cleared her throat and cut another piece of a pancake with the edge of her fork. Owen made a sound of recollection and pointed towards the living room. "Your dad called this morning." Both of Gwyn's eyebrows rose and then creased in a questioning look, opting not to speak through her mouthful of food. Owen had the grace to look sheepish, leaning back against the counter as he recalled the morning's events. "Your phone started to ring and I didn't want it to wake you up; I thought it was _my_ phone, so I answered… so, in short, I spoke with your father for a little bit this morning."

Gwyn cocked an eyebrow, appearing mildly concerned. "How did your first conversation with Dr. Alan Grant go? You could probably write a book recounting all of the unique stories people have on meeting or speaking to my father."

Owen scratched at his beard, looking away as Alan Grant's gruff, displeased voice echoed in his head.

"Well, I didn't receive a Grant Lecture; which I suspected I might get once he made it clear he wasn't too pleased that some guy he doesn't know answered his daughter's phone." Gwyn snorted and smiled, which lead Owen to believe that she could probably picture the very expression that was on her father's face in that moment. Then, feeling a little cheeky, Owen pushed away from the counter and moved to stand in front of her. With a smirk, he leaned forward and braced his hands beside both of hers. Gwyn eyed his hands and took in their sudden closeness. "He said you speak very highly of me."

Gwyn's expression immediately crumpled, in the way a teenager's might when one of their parents publicly embarrassed them. "Oh, my god…" she muttered. Owen grinned and leaned a little closer.

"I'm touched, Gwyn," he continued, in a vaguely hushed manner, that made his voice kind of raspy. She muttered an 'oh, shut up,' and Owen's brows shot upwards. "Really, I am! But if you wanted to compliment me, Doc, you didn't have to do it indirectly through your father."

The mood in the room had shifted, becoming more light hearted, and a little flirtatious. Gwyn pressed her lips together, clearly making an effort trying to hide the smile threatening to crawl across her face. She moved her plate to sit beside Owen's and then shifted forward to the edge of the counter. This brought her nose-to-nose with the smirking raptor trainer. He could smell the faint floral scent of her shampoo, tinged with the slight tang of sweat; but that was a smell he didn't mind. Gwyn quirked an eyebrow again, letting herself be the cheeky one that time around.

"Down, boy," she whispered.

A strange rush flushed through Owen's body at her quiet but commanding tone. He straightened up as she scooted forward again, her knees brushing his thighs. He raised both his hands in a surrendering type motion, and took a step back. Gwyn slipped off the counter and gave him a fond smile and placed her hand in the middle of his chest as she walked by. Owen smiled as her hand slipped away, fingers slipping across his side. He turned to watch her leave, smile fading into a smirk. He wouldn't deny that he still felt the heat of her palm on his chest, or that the almost sultry tone of voice Gwyn had just used with him had made him flush with heat. It had caused something to stir deep within his chest, something that had started to stir more and more around the determined paleontologist. Owen scratched at his jaw again, smiling to himself while he returned to the stove to clean up what dishes he had used.

In another half hour, breakfast had been finished and Gwyn had made a call to Zara about meeting with Claire. The rain let up a little but showed no sign of stopping, which led them to believe that the storm was going to be an all-day kind of thing. By the time Owen decided it was time for him to take his leave, he had decided that it was going to be a lazy day. He'd do some paperwork at the paddock and keep an eye on the weather. If the storm seemed like it would pick up, he would need to do security checks on the paddock gates and see if the backup generator was still in good shape.

"Take it slow today, alright?" Owen prompted as he got ready to leave. He slipped on his button down, which was wrinkled from being folded, and gave Gwyn a meaningful look. "If you can get a full day off, I'd suggest doing it. Give yourself some down time, talk to your dad, get some drawing in…" Gwyn laughed a little and nodded, casting a look to her cluttered coffee table, atop which her sketchbook sat abandoned.

"Yeah, maybe I will… but only after I get a talking to from Claire about last night," Gwyn deadpanned. Owen pulled a face at Claire's name and snorted.

"Screw that. Whatever she says, know you did the right thing––that guy was an asshole. Claire is a stickler for rules and regulations, and the minute anyone toes the line, she tries to rope 'em back in. Don't let her rope you back in; the park would lose a lot if she does." Owen had spoken in a firm voice, holding Gwyn's gaze with the same look he had given her that morning. She smiled and gave a cheeky little wink.

"The Grants don't back down easily."

"Neither do the Gradys. So, if you need back-up, shoot me a text––I'll be at central command before you can say brachiosaur." Gwyn laughed outright, her head falling back; Owen beamed and chuckled, glad to see Gwyn in better spirits. When the laughter died down, Owen reached out and placed a hand at her elbow, his fingers skimming along her forearm till they stopped at her hand. He gave it a quick squeeze. "But, really, if you need anything at all, let me know."

In response, Gwyn stepped forward and curled her arms around his neck. It occurred to Owen, then, that in the time that they had known each other––nearing a month and a half––they had never hugged. Yet the embrace felt as though they had been hugging for years. There was little reserve behind it. Meaning that their bodies were pressed closely together, with there being little to no space between them. It was the kind of hug friends who had known each other for years would share. Owen wound an arm around Gwyn's waist, and placed his other hand in the middle of her back. With a slight turn of his head, his nose was once again buried in her hair, which was just as soft as it had been that morning. It was the kind of hug one would want to go on for as long as possible. Again, Owen felt the stirring in his chest.

The embrace eventually broke, and Gwyn stepped back with her hands braced on Owen's shoulders. One of his hands slipped to rest on her hip and the two shared a smile. He jerked his head towards the door in the silent announcement that he should leave. Gwyn nodded and withdrew her hands from his person, and he dropped the hand from her hip.

"Have a good day, Owen," she said quietly.

"Have a good day, Gwyn." Owen opened the door then turned back to point at her meaningfully, his brows raised. "Remember––anything you need, don't hesitate to call."

Gwyn grinned and nodded, hair slouching into her face messily. She was endearing, all sleep rumpled and smiling. Owen returned the smile, albeit a little roguishly. "Brachiosaur's the word," she joked. Owen pulled a jokingly serious face and nodded, before slipping out into the rain. He walked towards his Jeep as rain splattered down on his head, dampening his hair. Owen cast one last look over his shoulder at the bungalow, thinking on the woman who called it home. She might have been smiling a little more by the time he had left, but he knew that nightmares like the one she'd had stuck with you. They weren't easy to shake. So, knowing that Gwyn would be having a meeting with Claire at noon, Owen resolved to call her to check in around one. It wouldn't sit well with him if he went the day without making sure she was doing alright. Then, just as he slipped into his Jeep, Owen realized––with a strange sinking feeling in his stomach––that this would be the first day in weeks he wouldn't be spending the majority of the day with Gwyn.

 ** _Afterword: And I'm back again after another terribly long absence! A little after I updated last some stuff happened that threw me off my game for a while; but I'm getting back into the groove! I rewatched Jurassic World and Jurassic Park to get back into the swing of things, and I realized I really missed writing Gwyn and Owen. But I'm back and I hope to update a little more quickly next time. There was stuff I wanted to address in this chapter, but the stuff that happened in this one sort of just… ran away and I followed it. I hope you all enjoyed!_**

 ** _Review Replies!_**

 **NicoleR85: **_Thank you so much! I really wanted a moment for Gwyn like the moment Alan had in Jurassic Park, when he lectured that kid. And I had so much fun figuring out how she would have her own spin on it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **19irene96:** _Thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter!_

 **Gryffindor Rat:** _I wrote and rewrote and rewrote Gwyn's lecture, because I wanted to make it just right; and I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much! We'll get to see Gwyn talking to Claire next time around, so we'll see what she thinks about her little lecture. And after their little moment at the end of last chapter, I just had to have a couple more sweet moments between Gwyn and Owen in this one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Hachiko332000:** _In some capacity, Ian will probably appear in this story––because I adore writing him. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **The Redshirt who Lived:** _Grant style lectures are definitely things to be beheld, especially when the person giving it is upset. Gwyn may just have to give one to Hoskins at some point, because lord knows how easily he can piss her off. I hope you enjoyed the next chapter! Thanks again!_

 **RJNorth** : _As you can probably tell, we'll be getting more and more Owen and Gwyn moments, with all their flirting and whatnot. It can only increase in frequency from here on out, eh? I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **AmericanNidiot: **_Who knows, maybe we'll get a joint Alan-Gwyn lecture and behold its mighty power. I have always loved Alan's lecture to the kid in the first movie, and that's what inspired me to write Gwyn having one of her own. I figured that, as Alan's daughter, those were not only the lectures she saw him give, but she'd probably received a handful of them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **InfinityMars:** _I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story so far! I really like writing Gwyn and Owen's relationship as it develops. Their chemistry is unique, and that's why it's so fun to write. I definitely think that if Alan returned to the island while Gwyn was there, he would be in full-on dad mode. Like, it would probably be a little scary to witness how protective he would be. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **RHatch89: **_Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this update as well!_

 **katy1986:** _I think that shouting 'kiss already' will be a theme with these two. There are so many moments, when I'm writing, where I'm like 'they could.' But then I steer away from that because it isn't time for that just yet :) I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _Gwyn is definitely the kind of person to stand up for herself before she lets anyone else do it for her. She likes to fight her own battles when she's able to. I really enjoy writing Owen and Gwyn getting closer––they're reaching the flirtatious stage which is so exciting, because that means I get to write flirty Owen now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **Guest:** _Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the update!_

 **inpizzaitrust:** _Thank you! I had a blast writing these last two chapters, and I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter. And I hope that you enjoy this one just as much! Thanks so much!_

 **The girl with no life:** _I think that Gwyn's cruelish, angrier side is definitely a family thing; if she and Alan were both pissed off in the same room, it would probably not bode well for whoever pissed them off. It's fun to write her being angry. And, ahh, the sexual tension is only just beginning! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter; thanks again!_

 **supboyyyyy93:** _I think that Gwyn's knee-jerk response to being insufferably angry is to do what she did––attack whoever pissed her off verbally. Though, there are people who would likely inspire her to actually throw punches––like Hoskins and Wu. There will continue to be more Owen and Gwyn moments, if this chapter is any evidence of that. AND the whole Gwyn and Echo dynamic will be explored soon, too. Though, it may have to be a little while for her, what with the dream having popped up again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter, just as you did the last one!_

 **PhAnToM1212:** _Sorry for the abysmal updating schedule; but I hope you've tuned back in, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Dareagon:** _I am very glad that you have been enjoying the story so far; I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Wikked:** _Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

 **fallondyson:** _Here's the update! Sorry for being so late with it! Thanks again!_

 **0netflixme0: **_Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_  
 **Aria2302:** _I am very, very flattered to hear that you have been enjoying all of my writing; and I'm glad that you have been enjoying this story, as well. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **Guest 2: **_Here is the promised update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest 3: **_I'm glad you love Gwyn––I love writing her, as she is very much unlike any character I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **Natalie Tang:** _Thank you! I'm very glad that you've been enjoying the story thus far. Slow building romance is one of my favorite things to write. Too fast and I feel like it doesn't seem real. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **mschanyeol:** _I love Owen as well; I have fun with playing with parts of his personality we didn't get to see in the movie. We see his flirtatious side and his badass side, but we don't get to see him being exceptionally gentle, which I believe he has the capability of being. So I like bringing that out more when he's around Gwyn, especially in her unguarded moments. I've made my decision on who will be coming to visit Gwyn on the Island… and we will find that out next chapter :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 ** _And thank you to those who added this to their follows/favorites; it means a lot!_**

 ** _And I must thank you all for being so patient. I've been in a creative rut for a while, and I was also very swamped as school. But I'm free for the summer, and I should be having the chance to stretch my creative legs again. I hope that you'll all stick around for next chapter and beyond! Thanks again!_**

 ** _~Mary_**


	14. A New Day

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the Jurassic Park/World franchise or any of it's characters; I only own the characters and plots of my own mind._

14\. A New Day

Claire looked none too pleased when Gwyn stepped into the office. Her lips were pursed and her hands were clasped atop the desk, looking very much like she had been waiting for the paleontologist's arrival. Gwyn glanced at the clock, wondering if she was late. She wasn't. It would seem that the meeting was going to start out on sour footing. Gwyn sat herself down in one of the plush white chairs, smoothing her skirt down as she did so. The office, typically bright and airy on sunny days, was filled with headache inducing lighting meant to mimic daylight and it felt a little stuffy. Rain gently pattered against the wall of windows, the water dripping down in steady rivulets.

"Thank you for agreeing come in, Dr. Grant," Claire began in a professional tone. Gwyn nodded clasping her hands in her lap in a moderately demure action. "I would like to speak with you about what happened last night."

"Of course," Gwyn agreed, tiredly. The lingering paranoia and fear from her nightmare hung around her like a heavy blanket. It made her tired. Fidgety. Hyper-aware of her surroundings. That's just always how it had been, even when she was young. Her head felt heavy from her night of drinking and crying. Gwyn simply hoped her discomfort didn't show too much on her face.

"When you agreed to work here, you signed a contract that holds you to certain standards in regards to patron-employee relations. While your particular position here at Jurassic World does not interact with the public very much, you are still beholden to such clauses. People know who you are. They recognize your name. They will want to interact with you and ask questions. You are meant to be kind and receptive; and what happened last night was anything but. To pull a patron on stage _without_ permission of myself and do what you did is… inexcusable," Claire lectured. Her face remained stoic the entire time, and the fact that her bangs hid her eyebrows only aided in making her face seem emotionless. "I would like to inquire why it is you violated your contract."

Gwyn remained quiet for a moment, her gaze shifting to the windows and the stormy sky outside. She blinked silently a couple times and pursed her lips, taking care to give thought to what she was about to say. Claire waited attentively on the other side of the glass desk.

"When I agreed to give that talk, I was promised I would get the chance to openly discuss the field that I have dedicated my whole life to. The field that I grew up in, the one that I thrive in, the one that I love. I was promised there would be a moderated question and answer session once I was done." Gwyn looked back to Claire, the muscles in her jaw flexing as she clenched her teeth; she leaned forward in her seat, expression becoming a little more pleading. "Where… _the hell_ … was the moderator, Ms. Dearing?" Claire's mouth popped open to respond, but Gwyn reared back in her seat and flung out her hands, silently cutting the woman off. The paleontologist gave a disbelieving scoff. "Why didn't they stop that man from asking intrusive, inappropriate questions about my self worth and the worth of my life's work? Why did they let him reference the nineteen-ninety-three incident when I was told that I was not allowed to address said topic. What I did was a knee-jerk reaction to being verbally attacked; it's a family trait, so I'm told. I dredged up memories that still haunt and hurt me, just to make him feel as uncomfortable as he made me. It was cruel and selfish, and I understand that. Will I try and assure that doesn't happen again? Yes. But I would implore you to make sure that when someone is told something is going to be moderated, _it is_."

The office remained silent for a considerable period of time. Gwyn massaged the spot between her eyebrows, the faint headache of her hangover getting a little worse. Claire seemed a little taken aback by Gwyn's sudden speech. The two women remained quiet as their stalemate continued, neither of them wanting to break the silence first. Eventually Gwyn, whose brows crinkled together in near exhausted exasperation, gestured limply with one of her hands.

"Where was the moderator?" she reiterated. Her voice no longer held the ticked-off confidence it had moments before. It betrayed her exhaustion and discomfort. It croaked a little bit and made it seem as though tears of frustration might have been in her future. Claire inhaled and exhaled slowly, casting her eyes down to her desk.

"They were there, but they will be spoken to about their lack of conduct last night. I would… like to apologize for any discomfort you may have received in the wake of last night's talk," Claire informed, clearly picking her words carefully. Though Gwyn thought she detected true sympathy somewhere in those carefully plucked words.

Gwyn nodded, her eyes briefly falling shut. "Thank you."

" _However_ ," Claire continued, professionalism returning to her voice and body, "I'm afraid your breach of contract and conduct last night will have to be seen to. What you did will bring us bad press; there have already been a number of posts on a number of websites detailing last night's events––"

"You're worried about bad press?" Gwyn deadpanned, staring at Claire blankly. "I–I thought that in your line of work any press was good press. What I did will likely have people wanting another talk to come to, just so they can see whether or not I'll fly off the handle again."

Claire laughed and sat back in her seat in the least professional movement Gwyn had ever seen her take in such a professional setting. "I don't think that there will be any more talks, Dr. Grant."

Gwyn shrugged indifferently and then met the redhead's gaze. "Give people what they want. If they hated it, they hated it and I won't set foot on that stage again; and if I get a call from Masrani asking me to do another talk, I'll take the floor again." Claire pursed her lightly glossed lips and cleared her throat, sitting forward once more. Gwyn exhaled and tried to release all of the tension that had gathered in her shoulders. "Look, yesterday wasn't a good day for me, and it wasn't a good day for you. That, I think we can agree on. Mistakes were made and they are going to be rectified. You mentioned that my behavior would have to be 'seen to.' Might I inquire as to what my punishment will be?"

Claire nodded and seemed to relax a little, now that the conversation was back on track.

"After careful consideration, and in talking with my colleagues, it has been decided that you will be suspended of any specialized research for the upcoming two weeks. This means that you will not be allowed to return to Paddock Thirteen for work reasons. Otherwise, you may continue working as you normally would."

Gwyn nodded and sat up a little straighter again, feeling mildly awkward slouching back in her chair now that they were speaking in more cordial terms once more. She tucked hair behind her ears. "Is my nighttime observation of the tyrannosaurus-rex considered specialized research? Or may I still carry out the observation on Wednesday?" she inquired. Claire tapped on the screen of her tabled a couple times, likely referencing the terms for Gwyn's partial suspension.

"You may still carry out the observation," Claire informed, looking back up. "Your on-going work with Mr. Grady at Paddock Thirteen is considered special research because you are going above and beyond what it is we initially asked you to do. Your work here is greatly appreciated, Dr. Grant; and the fact you wish to go beyond what is asked of you is an example to be followed by every worker here. I lament the fact you must be punished for your indiscretions, but it truly is for the best. Let it be known, though, that should this happen again under any capacity, the punishment will be more severe."

Gwyn tried for a smile. It was small and tired.

"I'll be sure to reread the portion of my handbook on patron-employee interaction. I will do my best to ensure what happens last night does not happen again," Gwyn assured gently. Claire nodded in a pleased manner and refolded her hands atop the desk. She was the perfect picture of professionalism. The epitome. Claire clearly loved her job just as much as Gwyn loved hers, and that was to be admired.

"All guests deserve the same treatment, even if they are… not well versed in social convention," Claire stated clearly. She used a tone of voice that Gwyn was sure she used with potential investors. "Thank you, again, for taking time out of your day to come in, Dr. Grant." Then, suddenly and for the first time, Gwyn saw a little crack in her mask of professionalism. Claire's lips quirked to the side in a mild smirk. "You should go get some coffee, you look exhausted."

Feeling the airs-and-graces of the meeting slip away, Gwyn tentatively returned the smirk and rose to her feet. "Coffee sounds like a godsend right now. Have a good day, Ms. Dearing."

OOOO

Gwyn had seated herself in a corner of the Starbucks on Main Street, twisting around her coffee cup. It would seem Jurassic World had even got their own drink––a Lambeosaurus Laté. She had yet to sip it, but the barista had assured her it was a top seller and that patrons loved it. The paleontologist thought that was only because it had the word lambeosaurus in it. Out the window, Gwyn could see Main Street, which, despite the rainy weather, still played host to a sizable crowd. The park-goers were covered in flimsy plastic ponchos, which were the vivid blue of the park's logo; Gwyn briefly pondered how much they'd spent for a Jurassic World branded poncho they would likely throw out before they left for the airport. For first time since she had been at the park that she legitimately felt like a park patron. Gwyn had opted to wear a pretty yellow sundress and had let her hair down, having decided to forgo her work outfit for the day. With the umbrella and the coffee cup, paired with the casual look she was working, she felt purely like a tourist. Someone there for the thrill of seeing live dinosaurs for the first time. Someone who didn't know the dangers that hung over their head every second of the day.

The meeting with Claire had been followed up by a phone call to Alan. It was in that call––after all of the pleasantries and assurances that she was okay and explaining why it was Owen had answered her phone––that her father had informed her of some surprising news. Shocking, really. Dr. Alan Grant was coming to Jurassic World for a visit. To visit _her_. It had apparently been something he had been contemplating for the past week; that had been the reason he'd tried to call her that morning, as he'd wanted her opinion on making the trip. However, it was the news of the vivid resurfacing of her nightmares that had driven him to make the trip a reality. Despite all of the reassurances Gwyn made, Alan insisted he wanted to come and make sure she was okay. His response had been as such:

" _I know that you've got friends there to help you out, but you haven't got anyone there that's been through what you have been through. Right now, after the shit that your head just dredged up, you need someone who has. Who knows how to lend an ear. Island be damned."_

It was touching that Alan was so adamant on making sure she was okay; but Gwyn also worried about what he would have to go through with being back. It would be his third time on a dinosaur infested island, with the previous two times having ended in disaster. Gwyn's entire life had been changed by _one_ incident, she couldn't imagine all of the quiet, unseen damage caused by surviving _two_. Alan jumped at loud noises just like she did, but she knew that such sounds from overhead nearly sent him into a panic attack; all thanks to the time he had spent trapped in the aviary. He was a strong man. She loved him very much. And that was why Gwyn had so adamantly attempted to talk him out of the trip; and it was his love of her that drove him to insist he come.

"Hello, hello, hello!" chirped a cheerful voice.

Gwyn turned away from the window, expression still faintly crumpled, and came to realize that Lowery had appeared. He clutched a frappuccino of some description in one hand, whilst the other had risen to swipe through rain drenched hair. Aside from the blatant lack of an umbrella, it was clear that he had jogged to the Starbucks through the rain. His shoulders, which were covered by a heather grey t-shirt, were dark with wetness and his glasses were speckled with rain. The paleontologist smiled at the eight-bit t-rext emblazoned across the chest of his shirt. That smile was turned directly on him.

"Hey, Lowery. Forgot your umbrella?" she teased gently. Lowery chuckled and seated himself across from her. He set down his frozen beverage and removed his glasses and used the hem of his shirt to clean his glasses. The corner of his mouth rose in a quirky smirk which was only complimented by a singular arched eyebrow.

"Try my rain coat. Umbrellas are more of a hastle, no matter how badass you look twirling them around like a bond villain. Like, if you've got one and you go see a movie, where are you storing it while you're watching the film?" Lowery pointed out. He lifted both brows pointedly. It was a look that prompted one to think about what he'd said. With pursed lips, Gwyn did just that.

"You… have a point about the movie theater. Never thought about that…"

"It's a pain, trust me. I have been known for dragging an umbrella into a theater on more than one occasion. So, do as I say, not as I do. Anyway, how have you been? I heard you made quite the splash with your talk last night; people are talking about it across all the social media platforms."

A stunted chuckle sounded at the back of Gwyn's throat.

"I'll have to give myself a google search later today, then. I spent the morning being reprimanded by Claire for said talk."

Lowery, who had just taken a sip of his frappuccino, gaped at her comically. He sat back in his seat and shook his head in order to properly convey his genuine disbelief at what Gwyn had just said.

" _No,_ " he breathed.

With an amused chuckle, Gwyn nodded and brought her laté up to her lips. "Got suspended from certain duties for the upcoming week for my 'inexcusable actions that violated my contract,'" Gwyn recited, eyes rolling towards the ceiling as she attempted to recall what it was Claire had said.

The technician sat across from her shook his head and flopped back into his seat in a resigned manner. His expression was twisted into something peculiar. It almost suggested that he should have seen this whole thing coming whilst simultaneously being put-out that it happened. Lowery clucked his tongue and frowned.

"Seriously?" he muttered under his breath. He used the kind of tone a pissed-off teenager might use when their parents informed them they couldn't go out that weekend. Lowery met Gwyn's gaze and sat forward, forearms braced on the table, and began to explain. "Claire loves it when the park gets attention in the media. It draws in potential investors who will pay to represented at the park, and that money goes towards advancements of all different sorts. All that stuff commercializes the island––which is stupid if you ask me, but Claire lives for it, so therefore it is park gospel. What you did last night is gonna garner the island a _whole_ lot of attention; 'Dr. Gwyn Grant, paleontologist, makes splash at Jurassic World.' That's what's gonna be plastered across media sites by noon. You're gonna draw people in!"

A smile had crawled its way across Gwyn's face at Lowery's impassioned words. He loved the park and the creatures that lived in it; that had always been evident. He rallied against its commercialization in favor of it being what it had originally been intended to be. It was that care he had for his work place––and those who worked in it––that made her smile. Gwyn sipped her latté and swallowed the almost too-sweet liquid before addressing what it was Lowery had said.

"Yeah, but some of that attention is bound to be not-so-good. I did _kinda_ terrorize a park patron; albeit, he was an asshole, but I did do what I did without permission," Gwyn surmised. Across the table, her friend snorted and gave a miniscule shrug of the shoulders.

"Got what he had coming, honestly," Lowery mumbled, bringing his straw to his lips. After he drew another sip from his drink, the technician nodded his head towards the window, beyond which park patrons were jogging to avoid the inclement weather. "Is your temporary suspension from specific duties the reason you were staring out the window like a moody protagonist from an equally moody teen drama?"

Gwyn pursed her lips and started to twist her cup around again. Her fingers pushed the cardboard sleeve down the length of the cup before urging it back up again.

"No, that was caused by, uh… something else."

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering. I'm not gonna push you to say anything––"

"Lowery," Gwyn stressed with a fond chuckle. He arched his brows in response. "Don't sweat it, it's fine; you're a concerned friend, you can ask." She didn't miss the slight upturn of his lips when she said the word 'friend.' In fact, that seemed to give him more pause than his hesitation about inquiring what was wrong. Gwyn offered a little shrug and turned her attention to the coffee cup in her hand, which she had started to toy with again. "It's just… my dad is coming to visit and I have… more than a few mixed emotions regarding that impending reunion."

When she received no response from Lowery, Gwyn hazarded a look across the table. The technician was gaping at her. His mouth was dropped open, his eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were lifted as high as they could possibly go. He wordlessly began to mouth things, like he was attempting to physically collect his words before getting around to voicing them. For a brief moment, Gwyn was mildly confused––and concerned––at his reaction. Then it struck her like the lightning that sometimes flashed in the clouds outside. Lowery had just been informed that the famed Dr. Alan Grant was coming to Jurassic World, and he was attempting not completely freak out over the news. Excitement was alive and vivid in his eyes, making them sparkle in the soft light. When wordlessly gesticulating and gawping didn't seem to help him emote, Lowery rose to his feet and walked a small circle around his chair; he was giggling under his breath and his fingers had disappeared into his damp hair.

"Dr. Alan Grant? Dr. Alan Grant is coming _here!?_ " Lowery exclaimed, flinging himself back into his seat. He rocketed forward, bracing his hands on the table and leaning inwards like a dramatic protagonist in an action film. It was clear he was waiting for a confirmation, so Gwyn gave him a nod, the corner of her mouth quirking up just a little bit. At that, Lowery threw his hands up into the air and brought them down sharply, hugging them close to his body with both hands curled into fists. He tapped his feet excitedly on the floor and scrunched up his face as though it was an attempt to reign in his enthusiasm. "Oh _wow!_ I mean, he's seriously one of my idols. That must be weird for you to hear 'cause he's, ya know, you're dad and all, but…"

Gwyn scrunched her mouth up and waved a dismissive hand. "I hear it all the time. It's about as common as 'I'm sorry for what happened to you when you were young.'"

"I-Is he coming to, like, give a talk or something? A… meet-and-greet of sorts?"

"No, he's just coming to check in on me. If anything, he'll seclude himself to my bungalow. But I'm sure he would have no qualms with meeting my co-workers and friends," Gwyn offered with a smile. Lowery let out a breathy chuckle and flopped back into his seat, a dazed grin on his face.

"Aren't you excited, though?" he inquired, holding a hand out in her direction. "From what you've told me, you're really close with your dad."

"It's just… the shit that we went through back when this was Jurassic Park, he's been through _twice_. Once here, once on Isla Sorna. It was hard enough for me to come back, and every day is still a battle not to hop the next boat back to the mainland. But for _him_ … I just worry that it's going to do more harm than good." Gwyn sighed and shrugged, again sucked into the contemplation of her worries.

When he had called, Alan had done everything he could to assuage his daughter's fears, but he had been decidedly unsuccessful; and Gwyn had made sure he knew that. Just as he had done everything to calm her, she had done everything to convince him not to come. It was unfortunate, however, that both were equally as stubborn. While they hadn't argued, both father and daughter had made their points of view quite clear. Gwyn thought it would be a bad idea for Alan to visit. Alan made it perfectly clear that he had already bought his ticket and that nothing could stop him.

Across the table from Gwyn, Lowery had started to drum his fingertips against the tabletop. He seemed to be thinking something over, his excited demeanor fading into something more serious. He gestured to the paleontologist with a hand, which was held out flat in a presenting motion.

"I mean, this whole situation is kinda flipped isn't it? This happened when you told him you wanted to work here, right? He's made the decision to visit just like you made the decision to come work and live here. And you're doing pretty okay––I presume, at least. So… maybe he'll find some solace like you did. I'm sure that as long as you're with him, he'll be okay. The Grants seem like a hardy family," Lowery reassured, a hand stretched out to gently touch her wrist.

His kind words did manage to settle some of her anxiety. What had once been a roiling ocean of nerves was now more akin to a rocky stretch of surf. She murmured a quiet 'thank you' and gently clasped his fingers for a moment. Lowery returned the smile, which was small but genuine. Something about the technician had always been completely and totally genuine; perhaps it was something to do with how he always spoke his mind with abandon and passion.

"I mean, I don't know if you would help or hinder, but maybe you both could hike out to the original park center and…"

Whatever it was Lowery said next was completely lost to Gwyn's ears. Instead, she simply gaped at him with wide eyes and suddenly tense shoulders. The words that hung in her ears were 'original park center.' It brought to mind flashes of ornate doors and freshly painted walls, and stirred up remnants of excitement and terror. As it all rushed to the forefront of her mind, almost becoming too much, Gwyn held up a hand and sat back in her seat. The underlying tone of Lowery's voice suddenly came to a halt and she thought she made out a concerned 'what?'

"They didn't demolish the old visitor's center?" she managed to exhale. Lowery blinked at her, face blank, before his brows knitted together above the frame of his glasses. His head cocked to the side and he appeared to consider her peculiar expression.

"They… didn't tell you? No, no, _of course_ they didn't… The, uh, entire place is… dilapidated and falling apart; it would've cost more money and trouble to tear it down than just leave it there for the jungle to take care of. It's located somewhere in the herbivore sector, just outside the gyrosphere valley. Not open to the public, obviously––and park personnel is encouraged to stay away, and I imagine for the most part they do––but it's there," Lowery explained.

Gwyn exhaled and arched her brows whilst she took in Lowery's words. A hand rose to rub at the back of her neck while she became doused in thoughts. That building had been a figure in her dreams that both haunted and intrigued. It was a place that had brought her such complete joy for a handful of hours; it had entranced her with how it housed what had seemed like the impossible. Simultaneously it was the place where she had very nearly died, and her worst memories were tied to its freshly painted walls. She had taken some comfort in the thought the building would have crumbled to bits or had been demolished to make way for the new park. With the knowledge that it still stood, however, a strange pull of curiosity had formed in the pit of her stomach. What did it look like now? Did it stand like the ruins of an ancient castle, with walls barely standing and its innards exposed to the ravenous jungle? Or was it the jungle that kept it preserved? It was a dangerous sense of curiosity, which began to build in the pit of her stomach.

"Would you, uh… mind marking an approximate location?" Gwyn asked, rifling through her purse. She withdrew a crumpled map of the island that had been shoved there when she had arrived a month earlier. Lowery murmured a 'yeah' and dug a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled an 'x' over a patch of trees and pushed the map back towards her. Gwyn stared at the 'x' and sank her teeth into her lower lip. Perhaps the past wasn't as dead as she thought it was.

OOOO

A handful of days passed and the weather seemed to straighten itself out. It had returned to sunny, cloudless skies of blue and retained its terrible combination of humidity and heat. With her 'specialized research' rights suspended for another week and a half, Gwyn had taken to actually exploring the park as a tourist might in her down time. She found that she had a negative predisposition for most things at Jurassic World, as she constantly associated them with the park's predecessor. Said disposition was something she was rightfully allowed to have; but it was best to give _some_ aspects of the island the benefit of the doubt. Gwyn had started small and took a stroll through the botanical gardens, which allowed her to admire the two-hundred-million years worth of plant life available to see. On her second trip to the gardens, she Skyped Ellie and showed her all the available flora and fauna. The Gyrospheres had been next, followed by the Cretaceous Cruise; both of which seemed to serve Hammond's original purpose for the park, although the names made the experience feel a little campy.

One particularly hot morning, Gwyn had sought refuge in the lobby of the Hammond Creation Lab. She sat on one of the benches pressed flush to the wall, a cup of coffee at her feet and a map across her knees. There were little hand-drawn symbols on the paper, marking places not readily available to the public. Ever since Lowery had mentioned that the Jurassic Park visitor center still stood, Gwyn had become curious as to what a map of the old park would look like over one of the new. There was an 'x' where Lowery had said the old park center was located. Another 'x' where she estimated the old t-rex paddock to be. A third 'x' for the old raptor paddock. A fourth for where they'd seen the sick triceratops. Gwyn had absent-mindedly started to lightly sketch the trail that they must have taken all those years ago––one that more-or-less followed portions of the monorail system. A gentle brush of her hand brought the tips of her fingers over the 'x' for the visitor's center, her mind again trying to hash out what it might look like now.

"Miss Grant," quipped an unfortunately familiar voice. Immediately, Gwyn's lips twisted into a partial grimace. When she lifted her head and was greeted with the form of Dr. Wu, the grimace became fully fledged. It appeared he was just heading into work for the morning, as he had a laptop bag over one shoulder and a cup of coffee in the other.

" _Dr._ Grant, _Mr._ Wu," she shot back, purposefully giving him the same treatment he offered her. A fake smile appeared on his face and he hummed condescendingly. He looked off at nothing in particular, as though recalling a fond memory.

"So quick to succumb to an attitude, just like when you were a little girl."

Gwyn cocked an eyebrow and made quick work of folding up her map. She shoved it into her back pocket and procured her coffee, which she took a long sip from. The beverage would have needed a little whiskey added to it if she wanted to properly deal with her childhood enemy. "What can I do for you, Dr. Wu?" This time her voice was the epitome of professionalism, her face almost mockingly sweet. She slung one leg over the other and leaned back against the wall.

The entertainment that Wu seemed to have gained from their opening quips disappeared with the clearing of his throat. Gwyn watched his face become more solemn and displeased, his lips twisting like he had eaten something unpleasant. Their gazes met again and she arched her brows promptingly; Wu sighed through his nose and seemed to shrug on his professional attitude to deal with the situation at hand.

"Jurassic World is going to have a newcomer to its dinosaur population. One that has yet to make its debut appearance. Mr. Masrani has requested you be involved with the project, so you might… observe its behaviors and predict its growth rate and other such things that _I_ believe my staff could do just as well," Wu informed. His polite tone was more scathing than any harsh-worded insult he could throw her way.

Gwyn clucked her tongue and shook her head in utter disbelief. When Jurassic World had been Jurassic _Park_ there had only been a handful of dinosaurs available to view. Jurassic _World_ had upped the number substantially, and it was painfully clear they had no intention of stopping. More dinosaurs meant more possibility for disaster, and it boggled Gwyn's mind that they didn't seem to understand that. "What dinosaur are you resurrecting _now?_ A… spinosaurus? Allosaurus? Mapusaurus? _Please_ don't let it be a mapusaurus…"

The way that Wu's mouth ticked to the side caused a surge of annoyance to flood Gwyn's body. That tick had turned into a full-blown smirk and there was something imperious to that look. With his chin raised a little higher, Wu finally deigned her with an answer.

"That information is classified. Only those working on the project are privy to such information."

Gwyn set her coffee aside and leaned forward, forearms braced on her crossed knees. Her gaze became hard, her brows furrowed, and her lips pursed. Masrani must have requested her involvement on the project for a reason––and not just the ones that Wu had stated. When Gwyn had agreed to work at the park, Masrani had said that she knew what the true point of the park was; Jurassic World was meant to remind everyone how _small_ they truly were. There were people who worked at the park that refused to think that way; and unfortunately, some of those people worked in the labs tirelessly. Gwyn believed she was looking at one such person at that very moment. Alan had once said––ranted, really––that the scientists from Jurassic Park believed themselves to be god, and that giving them the power to give dinosaurs life again was a mistake. Gwyn knew that it was foolish to think that she, alone, could prevent disaster. But if she could get information on whatever was cooking in that lab, if she could get a foothold or advantage of _any_ sort, she might have a better chance at predicting disaster. A prediction that could lead to the protection of park patrons and staff alike.

A fake smile was forced onto Gwyn's face, and she cocked her head to the side. "When do I start?"

 _ **Afterword:**_ _And there we have it––the Indominus Rex is about to make its debut. We inch ever closer to impending disaster. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter (which kicked my ass just a little bit)._

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 **Kat7CA:** _Thank you! I had a lot of fun with the last chapter, writing Owen and Gwyn getting ever closer. I'm glad that the previous chapter made you smile––hearing that made_ _ **me**_ _smile! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **katy1986:** _There may or may not be a few more instances of 'just kiss already' before the moment finally arrives (a moment that I already have planned). I love to write almost kisses. They're just too much fun! Owen will eventually talk to Ellie; and she will be just as fierce as Alan, as Gwyn is like a daughter to her. And, oh, what will happen when Alan comes to visit… Finally gets to meet Owen in person, so that should go well. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **WaywardandWanderlust:** _I remember coming up with the Owen/Alan convo and then not knowing where to put it; but I wanted it to happen so bad that I figured that it might be a nice light-hearted interlude after the nightmare. I agree that Alan would have been a protective father even if they hadn't ended up on Isla Nublar initially. It just would have taken longer for him to fall comfortably in the role of father, as the events at Jurassic Park were the catalyst for him to really be so fiercely protective. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks again!_

 **Evaline101:** _Thank you! You'll see an update for the prequel soon, and hopefully another one for this story soon as well._

 **GryffindorRat:** _I love slow-burn romances. It's fun to build the atmosphere, especially when that atmosphere wants them to get together, too (Lowery may or may not ship it, I'm just saying). I really like moments that aren't quite moments; one where it leaves characters and readers alike going 'what could have happened if something_ _ **had**_ _happened?' I intend for Alan and Owen to have a real nice couple of conversations face-to-face while Alan's visiting. They're dynamic is just going to be soooo funny. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **ElleGirl19:** _Thank you! I'm enjoying building their relationship as I write, and I can't wait till it all escalates into true romance. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **heroherondaletotherescue:** _Ohhhhh, the flirtation has only just begun! Owen's gonna be cranking up that flirtation dial like it's no one's business now that he's tested the waters. And Gwyn will only be happy to fire back. I love writing Alan so much that the phone call was partially in there just because I missed writing him; also, Owen and Alan getting into awkward conversations is just… so much fun. All around so much fun. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **0netflixme0:** _Gwyn is slowly getting up there to telling off Claire out-right. She's sticking to the Grant wryness at the moment, but when things escalate and hit the events of the movie… boy, will she go off the handle. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter; thanks again!  
_ **RHatch89:** _Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the newest update as well!_

 **19irene96:** _Thank you! I had a lot of fun writing last chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

 **NicoleR85:** _I knew that Owen wouldn't just up and leave the next morning; even if it meant he was going to be late to work. And writing the conversation between Gwyn and Claire was a lot of fun. Writing Gwyn exhausted, tired, and just plain done was something new for me and really interesting to do. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **SnowGirl95:** _And the realization that there might be more than friendship will only keep being realized from here on out! Oh, what fun it will be! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **PhAnToM 1212:** _You're very welcome; I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!_

 **Sophia Kaiba:** _Honestly, flirty slightly-hungover breakfasts are probably the best. Especially for Owen and Gwyn. There will be many to come for them. I really had so much fun with last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the newest chapter just as much; thanks again!_

 **RJNorth:** _I'm glad that you were vying for them to kiss––if the moment had been right for them they totally would have. But that doesn't mean there might not be a repeat of the breakfast situation later on… The flirting is about to come on hardcore, which I'm so excited for. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **The girl with no life:** _I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter so much! The nightmare was quite the catalyst for the two of them, and now they're treading into more flirty territory. I really like to focus on the natural flow of a relationship, so they're slowly working their way towards something more than just being friends. I'm happy it reads well! And there will be many more Owen and Alan moments when good ol' Dr. Grant comes for a visit! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **mchurch1992:** _Thank you! I'm glad that you're sticking around to read more; and I really hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Thank you again!_

 **LoveFiction2017:** _Thank you! I hope you stick around to read more!_

 **Guest 1:** _A new chapter! Huzzah! I hope you enjoyed it!_

 **Guest 2:** _I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter just as much as the last one; thanks again!_

 **swanqueen4:** _I really love building up relationships as smoothly and naturally as possible. I feel like––for Jurassic World especially––building up a strong relationship is really imperative. Because if it doesn't have a good, strong foundation, then it isn't going to last through the hardships and trauma that await them in the future. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far; thanks again!_

 **Theresa5155:** _First of all, you're review made my day––both when I first recieved it and now, as I reread it. I'm glad you enjoy the dynamic of Gwyn and Owen's relationship. They're both so strong willed and assured with who they are and what they stand for, that I think the give-and-take nature of their relationship is really important. That, while Gwyn admires Owen's work, Owen is aware that it's hard for her to do that, and takes that into account. That Gwyn knows it's probably hard for Owen to hear her talk about the raptors in certain ways, and tries to back off on being so harsh so often. I grin to read that you think they're perfect for each other (cause I think so too). I'm happy that you love the connection Gwyn has to the original park and to Alan, because I think that's so important to her as a character. And have no fear, there will be no love triangle whatsoever. One of the reasons I don't really focus on Claire is because she just doesn't… strike me as a character that plays a terribly imperative part in this story. Or a woman that would really involve herself with the kind of work Gwyn and Owen do at the park. So, never fear, she won't be creating any problems (aside from the ones she causes canonically). Thank you so much for your thoughtful review, and for all the time you've spent reading my story. I appreciate it very much; I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **singingKatelyn:** _I am very, very happy that you are enjoying the story so much! I can't wait for you to read what I've got planned, and I hope you stick around to see what's next for Gwyn and Owen. Thanks again!_

 **kitsunelover300:** _We have a smattering of views on Gwyn's little lecture from other characters, but I may include some media comments in chapters to come. I'm beyond flattered that you wish she was a real character in the franchise, that makes me so happy! I really worked hard on making her a realistic character that would fit into the JP/JW universe. And I realized earlier this chapter that it really only has been a month since she's been at the park, so I might have to flash forward a couple months at one point, just to keep things moving. But we'll still get plenty of Owyn relationship progression. And I've heard a lot of people say they suspect the indominus had human DNA, which I think is honestly possible, because the labs at JW would do anything to get their dinosaurs. And I really like the idea of her possibly receiving the resonating chamber! I had totally forgot that was a thing, so I'll consider throwing it in. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

 **Guest 3:** _Here is more! Hope you enjoyed!_

 **lizziecats:** _I'm very, very happy that you've been enjoying this story so much. I remember when I thought about writing this story, immediately knowing that I wanted Gwyn to be related to Alan and that she had ties to Jurassic Park. I wanted a way of tying the two films together, making the whole history of Isla Nublar more present at Jurassic World than it was in the film. I'm glad you enjoy the slow-burn of Gwyn and Owen's relationship, because I love writing its gradual progression. Echo is definitely an 'in' of sorts for Gwyn. Echo seems to have a positive image of Gwyn, which is something that is really, really important. We'll see more of Gwyn with the raptors soon, once her suspension is up. Your appreciation is felt and it is, well, greatly appreciated! :) And_ _ **I**_ _just want to let you know that I appreciate the time that you have taken to read my work and the time that you took to leave such a thoughtful, lovely review. Thank you so, so much!  
_ **god of all:** _Here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed the update!_

 **Angelic demon chick:** _I won't be dropping this story any time soon. I have so many ideas written up that I couldn't possibly have a good reason to leave this story behind. I really adore Gwyn (and Owen (and Alan)) too much. And we'll be getting some wonderful moments between Alan and Owen when the respectable Dr. Grant comes for a visit. And, boy, will he have things to say about Owen and his little Dirt Fairy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks again!_

 **CrystalVixen93:** _I'm glad that you have been enjoying the story so far, and hope you stick around to read more! Thanks again!_

 **Guest 4:** _We'll get more of Owen's point of view in future chapters, because it's interesting to see things through his eyes, especially as everything starts progressing. We'll also see more of the Girls soon, once Gwyn's suspension is up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

 **And thank you to those who have read and added this story to their follows/favorites; it means a lot!**

 _ **And that's it for now! Things are starting to get rolling––rolling towards romance, rolling towards Alan's visit, and rolling towards the impending disaster that is caused by the resident monster. It's all gonna be some good fun. I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter! Thanks again!**_

 _ **~Mary**_


End file.
